


Familles de Sorciers 2

by princessMimiko



Series: Familles de Sorciers [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, Family, Harry est chef de famille, Harry et Drago sont pères d'une fille d'un an environ, M/M, Mais aussi et surtout des moments mignons en couple, Manipulation, Ministère de la magie britannique, Naissance, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Suicide, Teddy est un loup garou comme son père, Traditions, Violence Conjugale, Wizarding Traditions (Harry Potter), famille - Freeform, filleul Edward "Teddy" Lupin, mariage arrangé, politique
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessMimiko/pseuds/princessMimiko
Summary: On ne joue pas avec la Magie Ancienne, elle est capricieuse et elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. Ça commence donc avec Harry et Drago qui font n'importe quoi, pour changer, puis la vie qui suit son cours : devenir adulte, se reconstruire, reconstruire la société sorcière, penser aux enfants… Une vision du monde sorcier à travers les nobles familles [HPDM] et autres couples...[Deuxième partie de Familles de Sorciers]
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley/Other(s)
Series: Familles de Sorciers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510127
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Le problème avec les anniversaires…

Le mois de juillet avait des allures d’avril en retard.

De grosses gouttes de pluies tombaient le long de la vitre du bus à laquelle Harry James Black Potter était appuyé, pensif, regardant à peine le ballet des voitures et des parapluies dehors. Rendu au Chaudron Baveur ce matin avec Patmol II, son jeune chien berger australien, il avait rejoint la partie moldue de Londres, désireux de se mêler un peu au monde, mais la météo avait finalement changé ses plans.

Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas sa maison, car en réalité il adorait Lost Wood, mais il savait aussi que s’il ne se forçait pas un peu, il se transformerait petit à petit en ermite se contentant tout à fait de vivre rien qu’avec sa fille, son chien, Mrs Wallace, son fils Falcon, Happy l’infatigable elfe de maison et… Oui, son mari.

Si ces premiers lui offraient une compagnie agréable, ce dernier se révélait être son défi quotidien personnel. Mais cela avait toujours été ainsi avec Drago.

Il fallait tâter la température quand il finissait par apparaître le matin, les bons jours et les mauvais ayant tendance à s’équilibrer. Mais il fallait relativiser : après tout, cela ne faisait que trois semaines qu’ils apprenaient à vivre ensemble, à se faire l’un et l’autre à leur présence et à leur sensibilité personnelle.

A cette pensée, Harry massa son poignet gauche, là où se trouvait la trace de leurs serments conjugaux, certaines parties de la marque ébréchées, parfois par sa faute, parfois par celle de Drago. Il n’était pas toujours facile de comprendre ce qui provoquait parfois ces brûlures, quand ils avaient le courage d’en discuter évidemment.

Une grande maison signifiait aussi énormément de pièces pour s’éviter, fatalement. Et puis, Drago passait bien plus de temps dehors, profitant apparemment des nombreuses fêtes d’été. Harry avait de même assisté à deux ou trois soirées organisées par ses amis, mais il avait surtout joui de ne rien faire de ses courtes vacances puisque la journée d’intégration du Ministère se déroulait le 1er Aout, le lendemain de son anniversaire, soit dans une semaine. 

Cela lui rappelait d’ailleurs l’insistance de ses amis à ce qu’il fête l’anniversaire de ses 19 ans. Il n’avait pas envie de faire quelque chose de grand, surtout qu’il ne le fêterait pas chez les Weasley comme il s’y était habitué.

Ce n’était pas faute de le vouloir, ou de la bonne volonté de Arthur et Molly Weasley, ces deux derniers étant toujours en aussi bon termes avec lui. Mais depuis qu’il avait épousé Drago et avait lié sa famille à celle des Malefoy, la maison des Weasley lui était devenue quelque peu… Hostile. La dernière fois qu’il s’y était rendu pour rendre un livre à Arthur, il s’était fait attaquer par une chaise et une bouilloire… Sans compter que la porte du bureau de l’homme avait refusé de s’ouvrir pour le laisser entrer.

Bref, la magie de Famille des Weasley avait fait de lui un « persona non grata » malgré tout ce que ses membres pouvaient bien en dire. Harry était désormais assimilé à un Malefoy – à savoir un ennemi de la Famille.

Preuve s’il en était qu’il fallait bien réfléchir avant de se marier quand on était un sorcier.

Bref, tout cela allait certainement se terminer en comité restreint… Mais là encore il se retrouvait avec le dilemme des invitations.

Fouillant dans sa poche, il sortit sa montre et vérifia l’heure. Malgré la circulation il était dans les temps. Patmol II tira un peu sur sa laisse en le voyant à nouveau actif et remua la queue joyeusement quand Harry lui frotta le cou de sa main libre. Refermant le clapet, il replongea dans ses pensées.

Autrefois il ne se serait pas posé de question : son anniversaire se serait déroulé auprès des Weasley, avec, peut être, certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Molly aurait fait un gigantesque gâteau et le dîner se serait déroulé dans la cacophonie habituelle de cette famille nombreuse.

Mais sa vie avait radicalement changé cette année, et avec elle, ses connaissances. Son cercle intime, particulièrement, avait été plutôt tragiquement modifié avec un ratio assez important de serpentards.

Oh, il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, les serpentards avaient des côtés charmants assez insoupçonnés… Disons qu'ils pouvaient se montrer très désarmants à l'occasion, qu'il s'agisse de son mari, de sa belle-mère, de Andromeda ou même de son ex professeur de DCFM… Mais comme tout cela restait très nouveau, il ne voyait pas comment conjuguer tous ces changements et ce beau petit monde avec sa vie de tous les jours.

Exemple : des choses comme son anniversaire.

Tout cela allez se finir en « SOS Hermione », il le sentait ! 

Tout à ces problèmes, il faillit manquer son arrêt et se précipita vers les portes du bus avant qu’elles ne se referment. Relevant le col de son manteau, il raccourcit un peu la laisse du chien pour l’empêcher de partir dans tous les sens, et courut entre les gouttes de pluie vers l’ancienne et noble gare qui était presque une vieille amie en soit.

La gare de King’s Cross semblait être un élément intemporel de leur monde, elle ne bougeait pas, immuable elle résistait à tous les caprices des hommes, et dans plus d’un mois, elle accueillerait une flopée de petits sorciers, le chariot encombré d’une malle et peut être d’une cage à oiseau contenant une chouette… L’un de ces enfants, un garçon, serait alors réparti à Gryffondor et s’installerait dans ce qui avait été son lit, et alors, sans doute, finirait-il par apercevoir la gravure qu’il y avait laissée et s’en sentirait, il l’espérait, un peu fier. Tout comme ceux qui découvriraient de même le nom de Ron Weasley, de Neville Londubat, de Seamus Finnigan et de Dean Thomas.

Sortant un papier de sa poche, il chercha le quai 2 ½ et de façon nonchalante, s’approcha de la barrière qui y menait, pour la traverser par magie quand personne ne regardait.

Aussitôt il se trouva sur un autre quai, près d’un train qui était presque aussi célèbre que celui menant à Poudlard, puisqu’il s’agissait de l’Orient Express. Si l’antique locomotive ne roulait plus pour les moldus, elle avait continué son service chez les sorciers, avec quelques petites modifications lui permettant de rouler sous la mer, ce qui était apparemment la plus belle partie du voyage si l’on en croyait les brochures.

Harry n’était cependant pas là pour partir en voyage, pas lui, et il repéra vite le groupe qui s’était amassé le long d’un wagon.

Déminiaturisant un paquet cadeau, il s’approcha avec un large sourire qui fut presque aussitôt captée par la star du jour.

-Oh Harry ! Je n’attendais plus que toi ! S’exclama Luna en se précipitant vers lui comme pour lui faire un câlin, mais s’arrêtant net à sa proximité en le regardant avec plaisir avant de caresser le dessus de la tête du chien brun et blanc qui bondissait de droite à gauche d’un air excité.

Il se sentit soudain prit d’un élan d’affection pour celle qui avait toujours été là quand tous les autres étaient occupés ailleurs ou n’avaient pas de réponse à lui donner. Toujours simple, sincère et respectueuse. Elle ne s’imposait pas, elle se proposait subtilement.

-Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu partes, lâcha-t-il d’un ton résigné. Tu vas nous manquer. 

-Bien sûr qu'elle part ! S'exclama Hermione qui se tenait près de Neville, Ron, Seamus, Ginny et Dean. C'est après tout pour ça qu'on s'est tous cotisé pour lui offrir son billet de train ! Et puis elle nous enverra des cartes postales, pas vrai Luna ?

-Si j’en trouve des amusantes, approuva Luna. Les cartes postales sont des choses si sérieuses et il y a si peu de place pour écrire, et encore moins pour y joindre un animal. Si j’arrive à attraper des joncheruines Harry, je t’en enverrais un bocal ! 

-Euh… Si tu veux. Tiens, je t’ai apporté un cadeau, cela devrait t’être utile pour tes recherches. C'est un « Carnet de poche », il est enchanté de façon à tenir dans tout et n'importe quoi, même une boite d’allumette. Alors comme ça tu auras toujours de quoi écrire avec toi !

Ce qu'il garda sous silence, c'est qu'il avait glissé une enveloppe remplie de billets dedans. Il savait qu'elle en aurait besoin. Faire le tour du monde était son rêve et ses amis avaient décidés de le lui financer – mais afin de ne pas blesser les orgueils de chacun, ils avaient tous mis la même somme, ce qui était bien loin de tout ce qu'Harry aurait voulu lui offrir. 

Comme si elle lisait ses pensées, la jeune fille prit le paquet d’un air ravi et Harry l'attira un instant vers lui pour lui embrasser la tempe.

-J'irais bien, lui assura t'elle doucement avant de se retourner vers les autres quand les contrôleurs se manifestèrent à coups de sifflets pour faire monter les derniers passagers.

-C’est si gentil à vous tous d’être venu pour mon départ. Bon… J’imagine que c’est le moment de faire mes recommandations. Ron, Ginny, s’il vous plait, passez voir mon père de temps en temps, il jure qu’il s’en sortira très bien tout seul mais je sais que c’est faux. Et continuez à être vous, c’est très bien d’être vous. Dean, relaxe toi un peu, on est jeune, il faut nous amuser ! Neville, Seamus faites ce que vous avez envie de faire et n’écoutez pas les autres, vous êtes les seuls à savoir ce qui est le mieux pour vous. Hermione, garde confiance en toi mais n’oublie pas d’ouvrir ton esprit et de laisser parler ton cœur. Harry…. Sois heureux. Toujours. Tu le mérites et ne laisse personne te laisser croire le contraire, même toi-même.

Elle hocha la tête comme pour appuyer ses propos avant de grimper les marches du train, suivie de Neville et Dean qui s’emparèrent de ses valises pour l’aider. Elle se retourna cependant dans l’ouverture, l’air indécise devant tous les regards émus et touchés qui la fixaient, puis esquissa un tout petit sourire timide :

-Vous allez me manquer aussi.

Ce fut la dernière image qu’ils emportèrent d’elle avant qu’elle ne s’engouffre dans le wagon. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons descendirent et le groupe regarda le train quitter la gare, éloignant d’eux le premier membre de leur confrérie.

Tout d’un coup Harry réalisa ce qu’avait dû ressentir Drago quand il avait vu partir le paquebot emportant sa meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson, vers le continent. Une joie mêlée d’inquiétude et une perte. C’était comme si, quelque part, ils étaient tous en train de dire au revoir à une longue période de leur vie.

Oo0oO

Harry fila vers l’armoire pour ranger le paquet de linge qu’il avait dans les bras, fuyant aussi au passage sa tortionnaire depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Si cela vous tracasse tant, vous n'avez qu'à lui en parler ! Surtout que de toute façon il sera vexé si vous ne le faites pas ! Le rattrapa Mrs Georgia Wallace, les bras encombrés d’Evangeline alors que Falcon, son fils, gambadait à quatre pattes derrière elle comme un petit chien.

La gouvernante de Lost Wood était un petit brin de femme aux longs cheveux couleur miel qu’elle retenait généralement en une large tresse dans son dos. Dépourvue de tout pouvoir magique, en bonne moldue qu’elle était, elle dégageait pourtant une force d’esprit et de caractère assez peu commune. Son fils, Falcon, était un adorable bambin aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux dorés – il n’y avait pas d’autres façons de les décrire- qui allait sur ses 1 an. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de différence avec Teddy et Evangeline, étant né entre eux.

Harry posa deux jeux de draps blancs avant de se diriger vers sa nouvelle destination.

-Mais non ! Je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il sache QUAND est mon anniversaire ! Répliqua-t-il alors.

-Le 31 juillet ! Même moi qui suis une moldue je le sais !

Harry se retourna un instant, l’air troublé :

-Oui, et c’est bizarre !

-Non, ils mettent toujours une annonce pour vous le fêter dans la Gazette du Sorcier !

*Evidemment* Songea Harry en se retrouvant devant la porte de la Suite parentale.

Mrs Wallace fit alors un nouvel essai, calant Evangeline contre son épaule et posant une main fine sur le bras d’Harry pour le faire se retourner :

-S’il vous plait Mr Harry, pensez-y.

Celui-ci fit la moue.

-A se demander dans quel camp vous êtes…

La gouvernante de Lost Wood n’était pas particulièrement en bon terme avec le deuxième maitre des lieux qui, la plupart du temps, l’ignorait comme si elle n’était qu’un elfe de maison. Harry n’avait pas encore réussit à comprendre pourquoi, parce qu’en interrogeant Lucky, l’elfe particulier de Drago, celui-ci l’assurait de la courtoisie de son Maître et de leur bonne entente.

-Mais je suis de votre côté bien sûr ! J’ai compris que ce qui blessait votre époux vous blessait aussi !

Et comme elle le regardait avec un véritable souci, Harry rendit les armes.

-Très bien, j’en parlerai à Drago… Vous savez, ajouta t’il en montrant son poignet, là où se trouvaient ses serments de mariage, c’est juste des petites brûlures, je ne vais pas en mourir !

Il se retourna ensuite vers la porte pour y frapper et s’annoncer :

-Drago ? C’est moi, j’entre !

Poussant la porte, il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de trouver l’antichambre vide, le blond devant se trouver dans son bureau, et pénétra dans la chambre à droite pour y déposer la literie propre. Aussitôt Lucky apparut dans un « pop » et se précipita sur lui d’un air affolé en tentant de lui arracher le tas des mains.

-Que fait le Maître avec le linge ? Lucky peut s’en occuper ! Lucky DOIT s’en occuper !

-C’est bon, je m’en occupe, je fais juste la distribution. Ça m’amuse. 

Lucky cessa ainsi d’agiter ses petits bras vers lui mais le regarda ensuite avec un air vraiment sérieux :

-Je suis sûr que c’est ce que vous dites pour amadouer Happy ! Vous êtes un roué Maître Harry ! 

Le brun ricana de se faire disputer ainsi mais fut stoppé par l’arrivée de Drago dans la pièce. Ce dernier, juste vêtu d’une chemise blanche et d’un pantalon noir montant jusqu’à la taille, ceignant ses très belles jambes, fronça des sourcils de le voir là.

-Que fais-tu donc ?

-Je me fais gronder par Lucky… Et je finissais de ranger le linge. 

-Oh par Merlin Maître Harry ! Je ne voulais pas vous donner l’impression de vous… Commença l’elfe de maison en tiraillant ses longues oreilles avant d’être arrêté par un geste de la main du blond.

-Tu rangeais le linge ? (puis devant Harry qui fermait les portes de l’armoire) Bon, d’accord, je ne suis plus à une excentricité près de ta part…

-Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi ? Demanda avec curiosité le brun en l’accompagnant hors de la chambre.

Comme son époux ne faisait aucun geste pour le repousser, il le suivit jusque dans son bureau, là où s’étalait un nombre impressionnant de parchemins dépliés. Drago s'assit devant, l'air apparemment peu intimidé par la charge de travail que cela représentait. Harry lui donna des points mentalement. Il gérait désormais son propre sablier mental de points, juste entre eux deux. Cela avait amusé le blond quand il l'avait découvert, le traitant de drogué à Poudlard, juste avant de lui demander l'air de rien qui gagnait.

-Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, je fais ce que tu m’as demandé de faire… Gérer notre patrimoine commun… Mais j’en suis encore à prendre connaissance de tous les biens Black… 

-Hum, n’hésites pas à me dire si tu veux de l’aide sur le terrain. Ça ne me dérangerais pas du tout de faire quelques descentes dans certains commerces pour m’assurer de leur légalité, lui proposa t’il en soulevant l’un des documents.

-Non, clairement non. Il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m’en charge. La plupart du temps ces gens connaissent ma famille, ils se relâcheront devant moi et seront moins aptes à me cacher des choses. 

-Même si tu es marié à Harry ancien Potter ?

-SURTOUT si je suis marié à Harry ancien Potter ! Si je dis que je cherche à me débarrasser de mon époux, ils me sortiront peut être une fiole de poison sortie de derrière les fagots !

-Ha ha, très marrant. Je m’esclaffe.

-Mais sinon, tu es VRAIMENT certain de vouloir retirer tous les commerces de magie noire ? Parce que, je veux dire, Dark’s tone est sacrément rentable…

-Drago…

Le blond fit la moue avant de grommeler au sujet de petits lions puritains et stupides.

-Si on retire nos parts d’investissements, j’espère que tu es conscient que plus de la moitié de ces boutiques vont s’effondrer, que leurs propriétaires et peut-être leurs employés se retrouveront à la rue et que le nom Black va se faire de nouveaux ennemis ! Comme si on en avait besoin…

Harry répondit avec une grimace gêné. Il n'avait effectivement pas pensé que cela impacterait autant les commerces en question, ainsi que les gens qui en vivait… Et qui avaient peut-être des familles à nourrir !

Mais d'un autre côté… Ça restait des boutiques qui vendaient souvent des produits illégaux et acquis de façon toute aussi illégales. 

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'y avais pas réfléchi plus de deux secondes avant de décider ça ? Commenta Drago devant son air défait.

La main d'Harry s'empressa de venir décoiffer ses cheveux, comme chaque fois qu'il était nerveux ou embêté.

-OK, je plaide coupable.

-D'un coup je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as insisté pour que j'ai les mains sur nos voûtes… Tu sais Harry, en spéculation financière on peut se la jouer fair play ou pas. Personnellement, je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui s'étouffe avec les remords, mais je te connais assez pour dire que tu possèdes une certaine forme d'empathie, et que si je fais les choses à ma manière, c'est à dire sans me préoccuper des autres, ça risque un jour d'arriver jusqu'à tes oreilles et alors JE serais celui qui aurai des problèmes. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai que nous soyons dès ce moment clair de ce que nous voulons faire avec cet argent. Privilégier le côté « légal » ou bien l'humain. 

-Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on ne peut pas faire les deux en même temps ? Il y a forcément une solution ! Écoute, je te fais confiance, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver !

Drago renifla dédaigneusement avant de lui jeter un coup d’œil suspicieux :

\- « Confiance », hein ?

Le brun tenta de se sauver avec un sourire innocent qui ne fit pas vraiment grand effet : effectivement deux mains l'attrapèrent brusquement par les fesses pour le tirer en avant, entre les cuisses du serpentard.

-4 mois que nous sommes mariés et tu commences déjà à utiliser ma faiblesse aux compliments pour essayer d'obtenir ce que tu veux, continua Drago d'un ton plus traînant que d'habitude. Tu te montres plus redoutable que prévu.

Harry rougit et la désormais habituelle sensation des papillons s’agitant en lui se réveilla puisqu'il se faisait ni plus ou moins peloter le derrière et que le visage de Drago était trop près de son ventre et surtout de son bas ventre.

Semblant sentir son trouble, son époux vint poser son front contre lui, cachant à peine le sourire narquois qui venait de naître sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne te trouves pas ridicule à résister comme cela, sans raison ? Demanda t'il et Harry sentit malgré son t-shirt le souffle chaud chatouiller les environs de son nombril tandis qu'il se crispait au-delà du possible pour ne pas réagir.

D'un point de vue extérieur, oui, le brun imaginait qu'il pouvait paraître ridicule. Il était marié à cet homme qu'il trouvait objectivement très séduisant et avait, si ce n'était pas des sentiments amoureux tels qu'il se les imaginait, des sentiments forts à tendance tordue. Il n'y avait donc rien de mal à ce qu'il y ait du sexe entre eux. Et il en rêvait, en fantasmait même secrètement, et Drago, lui, était fermement décidé à ce qu'il y en ait. Et à le faire demeurer dans son lit, s'il en jugeait l'obsession qu'avait le sorcier à lui reprocher de faire chambre séparé.

« Rien », si ce n'était justement ladite « Confiance » dont manquait justement Harry, pour lui, mais aussi pour son compagnon.

Ce sera une « première fois » pour Harry qui n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec un homme, contrairement à son compagnon qui avait de l’expérience. Et il vivait mal de l'avoir comme initiateur, d'exposer une part de faiblesse comme une plaie ouverte laissée à l'air libre. Il avait terriblement peur de son jugement, sachant qu'une mauvaise réaction de la part de Drago pouvait en grande partie enterrer leur bonne relation actuelle. Et cela ne concernait pas que le sexe, mais aussi tout ce que Harry considérait comme ses nombreuses « faiblesses », tel que son passé chez les Dursley. Il n'arrivait pas à s'ouvrir à Drago.

Il savait cependant qu'en faisant cela il empêchait le serpentard de pouvoir le comprendre et de connaître le VRAI Harry. Mais justement, n'y avait-il pas un risque de penser avoir été trompé sur la marchandise ?

De son propre avis, le VRAI Harry était plutôt pitoyable, et seuls Ron et Hermione l'avaient en partie connu, et bien malgré lui. Il y avait eu juste des fois où il n'avait pas pu tenir bon et avait craqué devant eux.

Harry ne voulait pas que Drago le méprise. La haine était même préférable à ça.

De plus, les objectifs du blond lui restaient inconnus. Il craignait qu’avec son corps soit entrainé son cœur : et que ferait-il alors s’il tombait amoureux ? Et que Drago, lui, se lasse, ayant obtenu ce qu’il voulait, quoique ce fut ?

Ils étaient mariés… Mais avoir deux tatouages identiques au poignet ne vous transformait pas tout d'un coup en couple uni. Ils étaient encore tellement loin l'un de l'autre...

Bref, dans ce cercle vicieux, il ne savait pas quoi faire, et avait de toute façon d'autres chats à fouetter. Il devait juste gérer Drago quand il entamait ses « attaques à la tentation » comme en ce moment.

Harry lui sourit à nouveau et attrapa ses avant-bras pour les écarter de son postérieur et se libérer. 

Le blond aurait pu résister, mais il ne le faisait jamais. Harry le soupçonnait d'avoir son propre plan impliquant de ne pas le pousser plus que de raison et de l'avoir à l'usure.

Courageux petit dragon.

Se penchant, il passa une main dans sa nuque en une caresse d'excuse avant de l'embrasser doucement, se permettant ce petit plaisir.

Il s'écarta cependant avant que Drago ne s'emballe et essaye de le jeter sur son bureau actuellement bien occupé par des rouleaux et des papiers.

Ce n'était pas de la prudence inutile et injustifiée puisqu'il s'était déjà retrouvé un matin il ne savait comment sur la partie non occupé de la table du petit déjeuner, les mains du serpentard déjà à moitié sous son pantalon. Et tout était parti d'un simple baiser de bonjour ! 

-Je te laisse travailler.

-Cruelle créature ! Lui renvoya Drago alors qu'il filait à toute vitesse hors du bureau.

Bon, tout cela ne l'avait pas avancé pour son anniversaire…

Oo0oO

-Pourquoi te mettre martel en tête pour une chose pareille ? S'étonna Hermione en relevant le nez d'un énorme bouquin qui devait faire au moins deux fois l'épaisseur de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Comme tous les jeudi, il était venu prendre le thé à Grimmauld Place où vivaient toujours Hermione et Pattenrond.

Le gros chat roux était d'ailleurs actuellement vautré les quatre pattes en l'air à côté de sa maîtresse et fixait Harry d'un regard sévère.

-Tu sais, on peut faire ça de façon informelle, toi, moi, Drago, un gâteau et des bougies !

-Ça ne risque pas de vexer ceux que je n'ai pas invités ? Je ne veux pas qu'Evangeline se retrouve maudite par une malédiction l'obligeant à se piquer le doigt et à dormir pendant cent ans avant d'être réveillé par le baiser d'un prince charmant !

-Hum… Tu sais que dans la version originelle de l'histoire, en réalité le prince abuse de la Belle au Bois Dormant dans son sommeil et qu'elle se réveille neuf mois plus tard parce qu'elle est enceinte et doit accoucher ? Répliqua distraitement Hermione alors que ses yeux couraient sur la page de son livre.

-Ah mais c'est glauque !

\- « Le Soleil, la Lune et Thalie » : le nom du conte. Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Que tes beaux-parents se vexent de ne pas avoir été invités ?

-Tu as VU mes beaux-parents ? Je me fiche de Lucius, mais je suis sûr qu'une Narcissa vexée doit être quelque chose de positivement effrayant…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Après, je ne sais pas comment ils font ça chez eux, continua Harry. L'anniversaire de Drago tombe en période scolaire après tout…

-Il n'est pas question de ce que les Malefoy font. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es marié à l'un d'eux que tu te dois forcement d'adopter leurs coutumes. Ni même celles des Black ou des Weasley. Tu peux inventer ta propre tradition. Par exemple, avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mes parents m'emmenaient toujours quelque part pour fêter mon anniversaire. Musées, parc, châteaux… Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais soufflé de bougies de ma vie…

Hermione se tu soudain, l'air ailleurs, et Harry devinant vers où devaient voler ses pensées s'empressa d'attirer à nouveau son attention.

-...Mais Herm'… Je ne sais pas. C'est terrible. Je crois que j'ai tellement été habitué à ce qu'on choisisse tout à ma place, sans me laisser le choix, que toute cette liberté, d'un coup, je ne sais pas quoi en faire. C'est comme pour choisir quoi faire après Poudlard, ça m'a pris une éternité pour me décider !

Démuni, Harry s'enfonça dans les coussins du canapé, comme aspiré par la bête.

-Raison de plus pour faire simple, et si les gens ne sont pas contents, tu n'auras qu'à leur écrire des lettres d'excuses. Comme le dit le dicton : « Mieux vaut demander pardon que la permission ! ».

-Oh ? Il me semble tout d'un coup entendre la Hermione de 11 ans crier à l'hérésie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ca fait 8 ans maintenant que toi et Ron me pervertissez !

-Bien sur ! De suite c'est notre faute !

-Évidemment. Je te ferais remarquer que le professeur Mc Gonagall avait marqué sur mon bulletin de troisième année : « Hermione a bien réussi compte tenu des influences perturbatrices que sont ses deux camarades les plus proche » !

-Pff… Influence perturbatrice… Tu parles, comme si on n’avait jamais pu t’empêcher de te plonger le nez dans un gros bouquin ennuyeux comme la pluie. (Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête celui qu'Hermione avait sur les cuisses) D'ailleurs c'est quoi celui-là ?

Comme si son amie n'avait attendu que ce moment depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans son salon, elle rayonna de satisfaction en le redressant pour lui montrer la couverture.

\- « Lois et règles coutumières comme voulues par sa Majesté Elisabeth 1ere, souveraine d'Angleterre et d'Irlande, et ses adaptations adressées à ses sujets sorciers », récita-t-elle à toute vitesse avant de continuer : c'est la Bible des livres de droit sorciers… Bien qu'il manque tout ce qui concerne la jurisprudence. En tout cas c'est passionnant. Je pourrais te le prêter quand je l'aurais terminé, et…

Un grand sourire mangea le visage de Harry alors que la jeune femme continuait à monologuer avec passion sur les révisions et la peur de ne pas avoir assez appris avant de prendre son poste au Ministère. Non, en fait, Hermione n'avait pas du tout changé en 8 ans.

Oo0oO

Evangeline était sur sa chaise haute, fixant de son regard argenté et grave son biberon comme un animal traquant sa proie. Le coin de la bouche de Drago se releva d'amusement et de fierté en se reconnaissant dans la mimique.

Il savait qu'elle attendait que l'objet se mette à bouger tout seul, comme hier, lorsque Harry l’avait fait léviter jusqu’à sa tablette, sans même y penser. Le blond se demanda alors ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l’esprit d’Evangeline qui s’était mise à observer les manifestations magiques avec la même attention qu’elle portait encore à ses propres mains. S’interrogeait-elle sur leur étrangeté ? Cherchait-elle à savoir comment cela arrivait et comment elle-même pourrait le faire, de la même façon qu’elle commençait à imiter les mouvements de ses parents ? Elle ignorait cependant qu’elle l’avait déjà fait, du moins Drago ne voyait pas d’autres explication au fait que sa purée d’épinard se soit changée en une nuée de papillons.

Elle n'aimait pas les épinards. Drago en avait fait les frais puisque la première fois qu'il lui en avait servi, la moitié de l'assiette de la petite avait atterrit sur sa chemise sous les rires intarissables de son faux-jeton de mari.

Ce soir c'était au tour d'Harry de faire le service, et il espérait presque par vengeance qu'il se retrouverait lui aussi avec de la nourriture sur le visage et dans les cheveux.

Finalement, comme rien ne se passait, Evangeline fit la moue, mais attrapa quand même le biberon que lui mis dans les mains Mrs Wallace pour porter l'embout à sa bouche, tétant le lait contenu à l’intérieur d'un air boudeur.

* Oh oh * Songea Drago. * La princesse est de mauvaise humeur. *

Harry entra alors dans la salle à manger accompagné de leur elfe de maison cuisinière, les plats flottant derrière elle comme une armée disciplinée.

D'un claquement de doigts, elle les fit se poser par ordre au milieu de la table tandis qu'Harry s'installait à côté de la chaise haute, une petite assiette vert fluo rempli d'une substance orange dans les mains. Il s'empara d'une grosse cuillère en plastique pour la remplir avant de la soulever jusqu'à leur fille.

-Evyyy ? Chantonna Harry alors qu'il se faisait ni plus ni moins snober.

-Elle boude, répondit Drago en soulevant tour à tour les cloches protectrices des plats pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait au repas ce soir.

-Eh bein quoi Evy ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu ne veux pas de bonnes carottes ?

La petite fille sembla lui jeter un bref coup d'oeil avant de détourner à nouveau le regard, mâchouillant la tétine de son biberon.

Harry déposa sa cuillère, pas découragé. A la place de ça, il se leva et vint attraper soudainement l'enfant qui glapit de surprise, lâchant le biberon qui rebondit par terre.

-Alors c'est moi qui vais te manger ! Lança le brun avec une grosse voix avant de la porter à son visage pour la dévorer de bisous sur le ventre et dans le cou.

Si Evangeline esquissa d'abord une amorce de pleurs, elle finit rapidement par émettre un pur cri de ravissement dans les bras de son père.

Drago poussa un soupir en grignotant distraitement un bout de melon, admirant le spectacle devant lui. Harry n'avait pas son pareil pour détourner l'attention de leur fille et la faire passer des bouderies aux rires, même si par là il devait faire le clown pour ça.

Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui ferait une chose pareille… Mais c'était peut être pour ça qu'il finissait avec plus de nourriture sur lui que dans l'estomac de sa fille, songea t'il alors qu'Harry entamait un concours de qui ouvrira le plus grand la bouche tout en y enfournant de temps en temps des cuillères de purée de carottes. Une bonne partie finissait sur le menton de la demoiselle, mais le brun le lui essuyait entre deux bouchées avec son bavoir.

Drago se mettait déjà à craindre les semaines à venir lorsque le gryffondor commencerait à travailler. Aujourd'hui il était à peine parti deux heures voir Granger qu'Evangeline, réveillée de sa sieste s'était mise à hurler le seul mot qu'elle connaissait, à savoir « Papa ». Aussitôt la gouvernante l'avait envoyé chercher, mais cela ne l'avait calmé que le temps qu'il passa à la nurserie. A peine deux minutes plus tard alors qu'il remontait le couloir, il put entendre à nouveau un « PAPPPPAAAAAA !!! » larmoyant.

Résigné, il avait fini par la prendre avec lui dans son bureau, déménageant par la même occasion une partie du parc à jouets et tenta de se concentrer sur ses papiers sous les « SCouic » et les « Meuuuh » à répétition des jouets musicaux.

Mais peu à peu, les « Papa » de moins en moins timides avaient recommencés à retentir et là, il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'autre qui n'était pas là.

Merlin soit loué, Harry revint un quart d'heure plus tard, juste à temps pour l'empêcher de perdre patience.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça sera quand il s’absentera pendant 8 heures ? En plus les pleurs d'Evangeline provoquaient immanquablement ceux du fils de la gouvernante.

Il priait très fort pour qu'Edward, son petit cousin, qui viendrait habiter avec eux en Octobre avec sa tante, ne se révèle pas être aussi un gros bébé pleurnicheur, parce que s'il n'était pas aussi inquiet au sujet des capacités de la gouvernante, il aurait bien volontiers jeté un sort de silence sur ses appartements. 

Et il y avait ce rendez-vous prévu à Gringotts dans deux semaines… Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait durer, mais il était malade à l'idée de laisser Evangeline toute seule ici avec une femme incapable d'utiliser la magie ! Bon, il restait les elfes, au cas où, mais ces créatures manquaient cruellement de subtilité et d'intelligence quand ils devaient prendre une décision par eux-mêmes. Il ne se serait agi que de lui, il aurait amené Evangeline à ses parents pour l'après-midi… Ou alors il pouvait toujours bidouiller un plan avec Blaise. Rien qui pourrait faire penser à Harry qu'il n'était pas heureux DU TOUT du choix de la nourrice.

-Ça ne va pas Drago ?

Drago releva la tête, réalisant qu'il jouait machinalement avec une feuille de salade du bout de sa fourchette. Harry, qui avait fini de nourrir Evangeline, entamait son propre repas et le fixait d'un air perplexe.

-Non. Tout va bien. J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

Sa fille gargouilla une phrase sans sens à ce moment-là, tapant maladroitement la tablette de sa chaise haute avec son doudou, une grosse peluche de vif d'or.

-Et tu pensais à quoi ? S’enquit Harry avec sa simplicité et sa politesse naturelle.

Si Drago avait eu peur que lui et le brun se retrouvent à se regarder en silence dans le blanc de l’œil, il avait été agréablement surpris par le « Potter cordial ». Le brun avait un talent naturel pour s’intéresser aux autres, même si souvent il avait l’impression que c’était pour mieux détourner l’attention de lui.

-Je me demandais comment ça allait se passer pour Evangeline quand tu commenceras à travailler. Elle t’a réclamé quand tu étais avec Granger.

-Oh… Je pensais que… Il n’y avait pas de problème quand on était à Poudlard et qu’elle restait soit avec moi, soit avec toi.

-Mrs Wallace appelle ça « l’angoisse de séparation ». C’est normal apparemment, ça apparait vers les 8 mois. Mais aussi normal que ça soit, je ne supporte pas de l’entendre pleurer. J’ai l’impression d’être le pire père au monde.

Le brun jeta un regard vers leur bébé qui serrait contre elle son doudou, le dos rond comme un chaton.

-Elle n’a pas l’air traumatisée en tout cas…

-C’est parce que ce n’est pas toi qui dois l’entendre ! Répliqua Drago.

-Eh bien… Il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire. Pleurer fait aussi parti de l’apprentissage de la vie, même si c’est désagréable pour elle et pour nous…

-Tu veux dire que je dois la laisser pleurer ? Toi ? Qui campe à côté de sa chambre pour accourir la nuit au moindre de ses pleurs ? Attends, il faut que je note ça quelque part…

Harry rougit légèrement, comme à chaque fois que Drago pointait du doigt la faille dans son excuse de chambre séparée. Evangeline faisait ses nuits maintenant et la véritable difficulté commençait à se transférer du côté des siestes. Parfois elle s’endormait comme une masse… Parfois elle hurlait de mécontentement jusqu’à ce qu’on vienne la chercher.

Drago ne voulait pas d’autres enfants. Jamais. Un, c’était largement suffisant et il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait s’infliger ça une deuxième, ou même une troisième fois. Sans parler de sept. Il avait un tout nouveau respect pour Molly Weasley.

-Eh bien… J’imagine que tu pourras voir ça par toi-même demain, fit remarquer Drago avec nonchalance.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant que la bonne information lui revienne :

-Ah oui, c’est vrai. Tu as un rendez-vous demain. Chez les Greengrass… Pourquoi déjà ?

Drago retint un léger soupir.

-Tu sais, tu as de la chance de m’avoir épousé, parce que sans moi tu ne pourrais pas gérer cette maison ! J’ai rendez-vous avec les Greengrass pour signer un accord commercial, afin que nous puissions obtenir à bon prix du lait, de la viande de bœuf et de mouton, ainsi que des céréales et du fourrage.

-Tu n’as pas déjà fait ça avec tes parents ?

-Le Manoir Malefoy ne produit pas de céréales et de lait Harry. Tu as vu le moindre champ ? Non. En plus, c’est différent, c’est la famille, on n’achète pas ce qu’ils nous donnent. Tu n’as pas vu que Père nous a fait livrer un kilo d’abricot et de cerises la semaine dernière ? Ainsi qu’un jambon ?

-Ah si, mais je ne savais pas que ça venait de ton père. Par contre je me suis dit que l’hydromel devait bien venir de ton « grand-père » français, tout comme les dattes et les fruits secs.

Drago fit la mine, car ces derniers biens avaient été livrés au Manoir Malefoy par son cousin Ambroise qui, ayant fini son année à Beauxbâtons, avait décidé de passer ses vacances d’été en Angleterre. Qui diable passerait ses vacances d’été en Angleterre quand il vivait au bord de l’Océan Atlantique français ??? Ça le dépassait.

-Je ne m’étais jamais vraiment demandé où les sorciers faisaient leurs courses, lâcha alors Harry et il décida de laisser Ambroise loin de son esprit. Je pensais qu’ils se fournissaient au même endroit que les moldus… Même si j’imagine mal un sorcier de sang-pur dans un centre commercial…

Il rit à cette idée, intriguant alors Drago au plus haut point :

-Qu’est-ce qu’un centre commercial ? 

Pour lui, ça lui évoquait un lieu très sérieux où les gens se rencontreraient pour faire des échanges commerciaux… Mais quelque chose lui disait qu’il devait se tromper. Les moldus étaient si bizarres…

-Un jour je t’emmènerais faire un tour dans l’un d’entre eux. Rappelle-le-moi à l’occasion, répondit son époux avec son sourire joyeux qu’il réservait pour les blagues en préparation.

-D’accord. Je n’y manquerais pas, lâcha t’il avec un rien de ton soupçonneux.

Son mari continua à sourire.

Ouais, ça sentait le « moquez-vous du sang-pur ignorant ».

Il avait de la chance d’être beau quand il souriait, sinon Drago le lui aurait fait regretter.

Cette expression joyeuse disparut cependant lorsque Happy apparut à l’entrée de la salle à manger :

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger Maîtres, mais Lord Londubat vous fait demander à la cheminée, Maître Harry.

Ce dernier avala rapidement ce qu’il avait dans la bouche et se leva pour se rendre dans le salon d’accueil, là où se trouvait la cheminée connectée. Drago se demanda vaguement ce qu’il se passait avant de songer à l’étrangeté que formait le titre « Lord Londubat » avec le gryffondor qu’il avait connu à onze ans, timide et rondouillard.

Pourtant c’était bien vrai. Neville Londubat avait pris son titre au début du mois de juillet.

-Les choses deviennent sérieuses, affirma t’il à sa fille qui cligna des yeux avant de tourner la tête dans la direction où avait disparu son autre père.

Comme en réponse, elle pointa le bras dans sa direction comme pour le lui indiquer et Drago sourit :

-Ça aussi.

Oo0Oo

Quand Harry revint dans la salle à manger, il ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet. D’un côté il avait trouvé une solution toute simple à son problème actuel, d’un autre…

-Que te voulait _Lord_ Londubat ? Lâcha Drago en accentuant moqueusement le titre.

-Il m’a demandé d’être son témoin de fiançailles, répondit-il en se rasseyant après une caresse sur la tête d’Evangeline.

-Alors ça y est ? Il va faire sa demande à Abott ?

Harry hocha machinalement de la tête, repensant à la façon dont Neville avait été plus ou moins obligé de penser à la blonde Poufsouffle Hannah Abott comme future épouse. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble au début de leur huitième année, mais les grands parents d’Hannah avaient conçus des plans de mariage pour elle et la famille Smith. Or Zacharias Smith était… aux yeux d’Harry c’était un veracrasse rampant… Et aux yeux d’Hannah ce n’était guère mieux.

Bref, elle avait plus ou moins déposé son salut entre les mains de Neville qui n’avait pas eu d’autres choix que de s’engager à l’épouser.

Une union entre deux familles de l’aristocratie valant mieux aux yeux de Lord et Lady Abott, l’accord avec les Smith avait été annulé.

Il semblait cependant que le contentement d’Hannah avait provoqué des déceptions tout autour. Neville était difficile à lire comme homme, ainsi Harry ne savait pas ce qu’il ressentait, mais à son avis, sa relation avec Hannah était hautement convenable et manquait cruellement de passion.

Et puis il y avait Luna qui lui ressemblait tellement et qui lui avait avoué ne pas savoir ce qu’elle ressentait vraiment pour Neville. Résultat, elle avait pris un train et s’était éloignée dare dare pour éviter d’assister à une union qui lui déplaisait souverainement.

Il y avait aussi Smith qui avait perdu une partie de sa hargne naturelle, jetant des regards déçus en direction de celle qui aurait pu être sienne.

Mais qui était Harry pour juger ? Il avait épousé son rival et faisait chambres séparés. Avant de commencer à critiquer les choix des autres, il avait encore à balayer devant sa porte.

-Il va la demander en fiançailles durant la fête de son anniversaire… Le 31…

Drago qui avait commencé à tapoter une pomme de sa baguette pour la peler cessa son mouvement pour le regarder fixement.

-Le 31 aout ?

Harry serra les dents et obliqua son regard ailleurs.

-Non. Le 31 juillet…

La pomme retomba avec un bruit sec sur la table et roula jusqu’au bord où elle tomba par terre.

-Mais c’est le jour de ton anniversaire ! Protesta Drago.

-Je sais. On fêtera ça en même temps. Ce n’est pas comme si c’était vraiment important pour moi…

-Je ne veux pas être entouré de tout un tas de gryffondors et de poufsouffles ! C’est comme si on organisait un festival de la niaiserie et de la béatitude !

-Eh bien… En fait… Nagea difficilement Harry. Ca tombe bien en quelque sorte… Puisque… Tu sais… Tu n’es pas spécialement invité…

Le visage défait de Drago parla un instant pour lui et Harry se sentit horriblement désolé. Bien que… Il récoltait ce qu’il avait semé.

-Comment ?!? Londubat OSERAIT me mettre de côté alors que je suis ton mari ?

-Neville ne t’aime pas. Il ne t’aime pas du tout. Et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, tu as tout fait pour ça quand on était à l’école.

-Mais on était à l’école ! Là. Maintenant. On est censé se comporter comme des adultes civilisés ! Et…. Ça ne se fait pas de diviser un couple lors d’invitation ! Et encore moins le jour de l’anniversaire de l’un d’entre eux ! Répliqua avec colère Drago en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

Ayant entendu la tempête en approche, Mrs Wallace se fraya silencieusement un chemin jusqu’à Evangeline pour la porter à la nurserie. Harry approuva de la tête la manœuvre, leur fille n’ayant pas à subir des éclats de voix de leur part.

-Ecoute Drago. Ce n’est pas si grave. Si ça te tiens à cœur, on aura qu’à fêter mon anniversaire un autre jour, en famille…

-Non, je voulais qu’on fasse ça le 31 !

-Pourquoi ? Ce n’est qu’un nombre ?

Harry poussa un soupir, perdu. Pendant quinze ans, cela n’avait été qu’un bref moment solitaire où les chiffres de sa montre indiquaient minuit et où, certaines années, il recevait du courrier et des colis de cadeaux et de gâteaux. Et même s’il avait toujours eu à cœur de repérer ce moment, il n’en faisait pas un geste sacré.

-C’est plus qu’un chiffre ! C’est le jour où tu es né ! Où tu es venu à la vie ! J’ai le droit de le célébrer en tant que tel, parce que malgré tout ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous, je suis heureux que tu sois là. Si tes parents étaient encore en vie, je les remercierais pour ta présence… Et ce n’est pas la seule raison, même si l’autre raison peut t’apparaitre plus… superficielle. Le 31 juillet en fin de journée, tous les ans depuis que j’ai l’âge de m’en souvenir, le Chemin de Traverse est tout décoré en ton honneur et il y a des animations et des spectacles… Et mon père a toujours refusé de m’y amener… Alors que j’avais VRAIMENT envie d’y aller. Puis, après, quand j’ai eu l’âge de m’y rendre tout seul, je ne pouvais pas, parce que j’étais censé te détester… Alors… Je m’étais dit que cette année j’allais enfin pouvoir y assister… Et mieux, je pourrais y aller avec toi.

Harry resta muet de stupeur.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus perturbant : la déclaration de Drago sur son jour de naissance, qui était venu pincer le cœur d’Harry et l’avait fait rougir de joie ? Le fait qu’il y avait une putain de fête le jour de son anniversaire et qu’il n’était même pas au courant… ? Ou le fait que Drago voulait y aller depuis qu’il était petit… ?

A chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait face à la mention des enfances des sorciers de son âge, des enfances où ils avaient vécu avec la connaissance d’Harry alors que lui-même était à l’époque complétement seul et ignorant de ses « faits héroïques », il se sentait complètement démuni.

Gêné.

Et en colère aussi de s’être fait voler son identité de sorcier durant toute cette période.

Là il avait l’impression de voir un petit Drago de cinq ans en train de le supplier de réaliser son rêve et malheureusement, il était obligé de le décevoir. Comme il se sentait horrible en ce moment.

Il se retira aussitôt une centaine de points imaginaires.

-Je me suis engagé auprès de Neville. Mais si tu veux, on ira l’année prochaine.

Il tiqua légèrement en sentant son poignet gauche le pincer. L’expression de Drago était passé de passionnée à renfermée et son regard était tout simplement brûlant. Il lui en voulait.

Harry avait envie de lui dire qu’on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie et qu’il fallait se montrer raisonnable, mais ce serait sans doute paraphraser ce qu’avait pu lui dire Lucius en de mêmes occasions.

-Je suis désolé Drago. Je promets qu’on s’organisera mieux la prochaine fois…

-Ce n’est pas grave, répliqua sèchement ce dernier. J’irai tout seul. Je n’ai pas besoin de toi pour m’amuser et qui sais ? J’en profiterais pour me trouver un homme magnifique qui acceptera d’être mon cavalier… Et plus si affinité !

Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils alors que Drago quittait en furie la salle à manger sans un regard en arrière. Il se demanda si cette menace était sérieuse ou juste des paroles en l’air proférées par la colère… Quoiqu’il en soit, une telle possibilité lui était odieuse.

Mais il n’oserait quand même pas le tromper ?

*Pour te tromper, il faudrait déjà que tu ais consommé le mariage…* Fit la petite voix de sa conscience. *Mais à la place de ça tu lui imposes ceinture depuis plus de trois mois !*

Oui, s’il ne voulait pas que Drago aille voir ailleurs, sa stratégie était plutôt bancale.

Mais si Drago allait voir ailleurs… Alors il n’exigerait plus de coucher avec lui… Et Harry serait tranquille à ce niveau-là.

Sauf que non.

Drago était à lui. Personne d’autre ne le touchait. Personne d’autre ne le goutait. Le cœur d’Harry semblait tordu comme un linge qu’on essorait rien qu’à y penser.

Oo0O0Oo

La fête d’anniversaire de Neville et Harry avait lieu au cottage de la famille Londubat, à Bishopstone. Et, d’une façon ou d’une autre, le lieu se retrouva effectivement envahi de gryffondors et de poufsouffles.

Mais ça n’avait rien d’un festival de la niaiserie et de la béatitude.

Enfin… Du côté des gryffondors en tout cas.

Hannah arborait une tenue si sophistiquée qu’il était impossible d’ignorer qu’elle allait être demandé en fiançailles. Megan Jones, sa meilleure amie, n’en finissait plus de s’exclamer sur la beauté de tout ce qu’elle portait et Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley jouaient apparemment les échos.

Heureusement, Mrs Londubat semblait avoir gardé la main sur la décoration, leur évitant probablement des guirlandes roses et blanches avec des ballons en forme de cœur ou toutes autres choses qui semblaient être du gout des deux anciennes poufsouffles.

Harry les salua rapidement et encourra apparemment leur mécontentement en négligeant de commenter les robes de tout le monde. Peu importe, il en avait autant pour eux et s’éclipsa pour se précipiter auprès de sa meilleure amie.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

-Merci Herm’, c’est sympa de voir que quelqu’un d’autre que Neville s’en rappelle…

Hermione le fixa avec un air espiègle, sachant trop bien qu’il faisait référence aux ex noirs et jaunes qui ne semblaient être là que pour Hannah. Son expression se transforma cependant en froncement de nez songeur.

-Tu es contrarié, annonça-t-elle avant de lancer : attends, au hasard…. Une dispute avec Drago ?

-C’est pire qu’une dispute, se lamenta t’il. C’est la guerre froide.

Elle haussa les sourcils avant de l’attirer vers un canapé où trônaient bien justement deux verres de cocktails en suspension.

-Allez, raconte. Je suis en manque de potin sur mon meilleur ami puisqu’il a annulé hier notre jeudi hebdomadaire.

-Drago était sorti sans prévenir personne et Mrs Wallace avait une course à faire… Et… Bon sang, je ne devrais pas être ici…

Sur les nerfs, il attrapa un des cocktails et en avala une bonne lampée comme si ça pouvait faire disparaitre ses problèmes.

-C’est moi où ce n’est pas dans les habitudes de Drago de disparaitre comme ça… ?

-Ca ne l’était pas. Pas alors qu’on a un bébé de sept mois ! Mais il le fait maintenant et Merlin seul sait où il va !

-Merlin ou… Blaise, lâcha Hermione en attrapant le verre restant, aspirant un peu du liquide par la paille qui y trônait. Tu sais qu’ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. Tu ne lui as pas demandé ?

Harry regarda son verre d’un air dépité.

-J’aime pas parler à Zabini.

-Très mature… Soupira Hermione.

-Je sais…

-Ca ne peut pas être bien grave…

-Il a menacé de me tromper, la coupa Harry d’un ton sombre avant de s’échauffer : Aujourd’hui. Le jour de mon anniversaire !

-Ah.

Hermione fit tournoyer le contenu bleu lagune de son verre avec la paille.

-C’est effectivement plutôt… Contrariant.

-C’est plus que contrariant Herm’ ! C’est ignoble ! Et du chantage ! Je sais pas s’il veut me voir revenir la queue entre les jambes en le suppliant de me pardonner, mais je ne peux pas… Pas comme ça. Ce n’est pas correct. Et j’ai cette tenaille au cœur depuis qui semble vouloir m’empêcher de respirer…

Il s’arrêta en remarquant qu’Hermione le regardait avec les yeux brillants d’émotion et de fierté comme s’il était son fils de 4 ans qui venait de partir pour la maternelle.

-Quoi ?

-Oh Harry ! C’est merveilleux ! Tu es amoureux !

Harry manqua de s’étouffer avec son cocktail.

-Quoi ?!? Je dis que je me sens comme un veracrasse écrasé au bord de la route et toi tu me dis que je suis amoureux ?!? JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX ! Je suis en colère… déçu… triste… dégouté…. Bref un peu tout SAUF amoureux !

Il la regarda glousser avec indignation.

-L’amour n’est pas une émotion. C’est un état qui inclut de nombreuses émotions aussi positives que négatives et ironiquement, c’est souvent par les négatives que l’on s’en rend compte.

Elle fixa fortement Fay Dunbar vers la fin de son explication. Celle-ci riait à une remarque de Seamus plus loin. Elle était entourée de Dean et de son petit ami, Ron, occupé à tripatouillé le ruban de sa robe qui tombait sur sa hanche.

Hermione eut un semblant de grognement.

Ron et elle avaient rompus peu après la naissance d’Evangeline et si le rouquin était passé à autre chose, la jeune femme semblait encore se battre avec ses sentiments.

-Bref, fit-elle. Tu ne serais pas aussi secoué par cette idée si Drago était juste ton colocataire ou ton ami. Tu es donc amoureux. Est-ce si grave ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu ne l’avais pas déjà épousé…

Harry fit l’effort d’y réfléchir et de ne pas rejeter en bloc ce qu’elle lui racontait.

-Je trouve qu’être amoureux de Drago est une chose tout à fait terrifiante.

-L’amour est terrifiant, approuva Hermione. C’est pourquoi Ron et moi avons… Mis autant de temps.

Et c’était pourquoi Luna était partie. Il se souvint de leur discussion le jour de son mariage. Pour être honnête, il savait que ça lui pendait au nez. Et il ne savait pas depuis quand ça commençait… Leur première rencontre ? Cette nuit fatidique dans les toilettes avec Mimi Geignarde ? Les évènements de la guerre ? Le moment où il avait sauvé Drago et créé cette dette de vie ? Ou tout ce qui s’était passé après l’arrivée d’Evangeline dans leur vie ?

Jusqu’ici il avait fermement refusé de former une telle pensée. Il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter l’étrange possessivité qu’il ressentait à son égard… Mais il était peut-être temps qu’il arrête de se voiler la face.

-OK. Je suis amoureux de cet insupportable type. Que Merlin me vienne en aide !

Sa meilleure amie leva son verre comme pour lui porter un toast.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Non. Je me sens encore plus misérable si tu veux savoir, siffla t’il avec ironie. Je vais te formuler ça : « Je suis amoureux de mon mari qui veut coucher avec un autre homme le jour de mon anniversaire. »

-Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? C’est à cause de ton anniversaire ?

-Oui, je te l’avais dit : les anniversaires c’est des nids à emmerdes. Je suis là plutôt que d’être avec lui à son fichu festival. Et le pire, c’est qu’en fait, je regrette de ne pas y être avec lui, pas parce qu’il va coucher avec un autre mec, pas parce que je suis obligé de me coltiner des gens que j’apprécie à peine, quoique ça pourrait être une bonne raison, mais parce que je veux… juste être avec lui…

Ses derniers mots ressemblèrent plus à un gémissement dépité alors qu’il se penchait sur ses cuisses, désespéré par lui-même.

-Je suis lamentable…

-Mais non. Tu es mignon, le reprit Hermione en lui frottant le dos.

-Je déteste Hannah et ses fiançailles ! Marmonna Harry.

-Ey, Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda Ron qui s’était approché en remarquant sans doute son comportement bizarre.

-Je gère, assura Hermione qui continuait à lui frotter le dos. On parle de choses que tu ne voudrais pas entendre et qui commencent par un D et finissent par un O.

Harry devina la grimace de Ron.

-Euh ouuuais… d’accord. Je suis dans le coin, au cas où… Au fait, joyeux anniversaire Harry ?

-Pourquoi ça sonne comme une question ? Grommela Harry toujours courbé sur lui-même.

-Parce que je pense que ça en était une, répondit Ron.

-D’ailleurs, Ron, intervint Hermione. Je ne vois pas Ginny.

-Elle n’est pas là. Elle n’est pas venue parce que son _petit ami_ n’était pas invité, cracha t’il d’un ton dégouté.

Harry émit un son étranglé et tenta de s’étouffer en attrapant un coussin près de lui.

-Laa laaa… Fit Hermione en lui frictionnant un peu plus le dos tandis que Ron se demandait ce qu’il avait dit de mal.

Comme la jeune femme lui faisait signe de s’éloigner, il s’exécuta sans discuter.

-Même Ginny a fait mieux que moi ! Gémit plus ou moins intelligiblement Harry.

-Ginny n’était pas témoin de qui que ce soit…

-J’aurais dû refuser.

-Neville est ton ami et il a été TON témoin. Ça compte. Ecoute, il y a une façon de régler tout ça de façon à réduire la casse…

Harry releva le visage du coussin et la fixa comme si elle était sa marraine bonne fée.

Oo0O0oO

Drago hésita un peu, avant de faire un pas hors du Chaudron Baveur. Pour plus de sécurité il avait rabattu le lourd capuchon de sa cape en velours bleu sur sa tête, comptant sur l’ombre pour lui donner un certain anonymat.

Il n’était toujours pas à l’aise dans les foules et les évitait autant que possible. Même son mariage avec Harry n’avaient pas éteint la lueur de haine qui brillait dans les yeux des gens qui le reconnaissait. Pour certain, épouser le sauveur du monde magique l’avait même rendu plus diabolique…

Mais, en plus, être présent en ce jour de fête, SEUL, sans la personne célébrée qui était pourtant son époux, c’était vraiment la honte.

Et une horrible idée. Mais bon… Il y avait cette part de lui définitivement têtue qui l’avait mis sur ce chemin.

Il se laissa alors happé par le monde, détaillant les décorations en feuillage chargés de fruits de saison, certains enfants picoraient d’ailleurs des cerises à leurs portée sous les regards bienveillants des adultes. Non pas qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi les nourrir puisque des stands ambulants avaient envahis toute l’allée. Chacun d’entre eux prétendait pouvoir offrir la gourmandise préférée du Sauveur, mais Drago ne repéra aucune tarte à la mélasse dans le lot.

Et puis, bien évidemment, il y avait des représentations de Harry ici et là, et certaines en valaient vraiment le détour : comme une sculpture de lui faite uniquement de crème glacée, ou celle installée devant le Magasin Weasley qui crachait des bonbons si on lui pinçait les oreilles.

Et si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait ici et là des petits sorciers avec des éclairs rouges sur le front et de grosses lunettes rondes qui courraient dans tous les sens avec des mini balais.

L’un d’eux le bouscula au passage, et Drago le rattrapa au passage pour lui éviter une mauvaise chute.

« Oups pardon M’sieur » Fit le bonhomme avec un sourire édenté, les lunettes de travers sur le nez avant de repartir au galop derrière ses autres amis-Potter.

Les suivant un instant du regard, Drago se demanda vaguement comment aurait réagi son père si, petit, il l’avait trouvé dans un pareil accoutrement… Mal, cela allait sans dire. De toute façon tous ses loisirs d’enfants étaient savamment organisés pour en faire un Lord. Se grimer en Harry Potter n’en faisait définitivement pas parti.

Essayant de détourner ses pensées moroses il s’arrêta devant un spectacle et observa un jongleur de feu faire ses prouesses. Les flammes qui s’élevaient de sa baguette semblaient avoir leur vie propre, tourbillonnante, pétaradante, puis soudain, toutes se joignirent pour former un gigantesque phénix qui s’éleva dans une posture menaçante et alors que la foule poussait des exclamations de plaisir, Drago rentra la tête dans le cou, s’éclipsant rapidement.

Il fendit la foule sans but, avec l’impression d’être poursuivi par son passé. En fait, comment avait-il pu croire que tout ici ne lui rappellerait pas la guerre et son statut de perdant ?

Avisant la pancarte d’un pub représentant un dragon terrassé par un chevalier, il se fit une place jusqu’à la porte et descendit une volée de marches avant de pénétrer dans un tout petit établissement où tenait à peine un bar, deux tables entourées de chaises et étrangement un vieux piano.

Le barman qui lisait la Gazette se retourna en entendant la cloche d’entrée émettre un grognement d’agonie (Drago fixa la porte avec férocité – quel mauvais goût !) et parut surpris de voir quelqu’un en plus d’une sorcière brune qui était attablé dans un coin, gribouillant sur un carnet sans même lui adresser un regard.

-Je vous sers ? Demanda tout de même l’homme alors que, haussant légèrement des épaules, Drago venait prendre place sur l’un des tabourets du bar.

-Ce que vous avez de plus fort, maugréa-t-il sans abaisser son capuchon. Ce que j’ai envie en sortant d’ici, c’est d’avoir bu jusqu’à oublier mon nom.

-Vous êtes ce genre d’homme, commença l’homme en faisant glisser un liquide ambré dans un verre. Ceux que les fêtes rendent malheureux.

Drago réfléchit deux secondes à cette étrange réflexion.

-Non. J’aime les fêtes. J’adore ça. Je passe mes étés à faire la fête. Bon, pas vraiment ce _genre_ de fête, mais ce n’est pas le sujet.

L’homme fit glisser le verre jusqu’à sa main d’un geste expert, faisant tinter les deux gros glaçons qu’il contenait, et Drago, en bon connaisseur, testa le liquide des yeux et du nez, avant d’y tremper ses lèvres et d’approuver. Pas le meilleur scotch de sa vie, mais ça irait.

-Quel est le sujet, alors ? Pour un type du _beau monde_ ?

Drago eut un léger sourire. L’homme était vif d’esprit et il en avait assez dit et fait pour lui laisser deviner de quel milieu il venait.

-Le sujet est d’avoir toujours voulu quelque chose et de voir un rêve gâché parce que les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévu. Je déteste les plans qui ratent.

-Comme tout le monde, affirma le barman en redressant sa Gazette devant son visage.

Drago sirota distraitement sa boisson en se demandant ce qu’il faisait ici. Il ferait mieux de mettre sa menace à exécution et de se présenter au bar gay le plus proche pour lever un mec…

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, cette seule idée l’ennuyait profondément. Pire, lui provoquait un certain malaise. Ce n’était pas un type lambda, aussi beau pouvait-il être, qu’il voulait à ses côtés en ce moment, c’était putain d’Harry Black, SON époux, et leur bébé à eux, Evangeline.

C’était ridicule. Toute cette situation était ridicule !

Il n’allait pas trouver un mec juste pour s’envoyer en l’air, car même si ça calmerait certainement sa frustration actuelle, cela rendrait ensuite la situation pire.

C’était un truc de Blaise ça. Aller à la facilité et se foutre ensuite dans la merde. Lui, était bien plus avisé que ça !

D’un autre côté, tout cela ne résolvait pas non plus leur différent. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet de l’ordre des priorités que Harry devait définitivement intégrer : C’était qu’Evangeline et LUI devaient passer avant tout le reste !

Oh, Londubat… _Lord_ Londubat lui paierait ce coup là. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait travailler sur une idée. 

Rasséréné par cette décision de vengeance, il ne se rendit compte qu’en revenant à son verre que le barman avait laissé tomber son journal, l’air choqué, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Drago suivit cette direction et se rembrunit tout en se détournant.

Harry putain Black venait d’entrer dans le pub.

Et aucun doute qu’il s’agissait de lui, et non un autre bonhomme déguisé, puisque son radar intérieur le lui confirmait.

Sans prêter attention au pauvre barman qui se tenait bouche bée, Harry escalada le tabouret de bar voisin à celui de Drago et se tourna vers lui. Sans même le voir, Le blond le devina gêné parce qu’il gigotait et que sa magie s’agitait autour de lui, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire.

Il l’entendit ouvrir la bouche, puis comme rien ne venait, la fermer. Le barman commençait petit à petit à se remettre de son choc et se précipita vers ce qui devait servir de cuisine en les laissant tous seuls avec la fille qui écrivait et qui semblait toujours se moquer éperdument de ce qui l’entourait.

-Tu sais… Commença finalement Harry. Ce n’est pas facile de débuter cette conversation. J’aimerai m’excuser, mais je ne le peux pas parce que ce serait adhérer à ton chantage. Et je déteste vraiment ça. J’aimerais que tu évites de faire ça dans l’avenir sinon on n’arrivera jamais nulle part tous les deux.

Drago serra la mâchoire pour s’empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. Ça ne ressemblait pas à un début de discussion prometteur si Harry lui renvoyait ses torts d’entrée de jeu. Ce fut pourquoi il se détourna un peu plus et sauta du tabouret pour aller s’asseoir devant le piano.

Dommage pour le gryffondor, la bouderie et le chantage étaient deux armes qu’il ne se privait pas d’user.

Distraitement il commença à faire voyager ses doigts sur les touches, agréablement surpris lorsqu’il découvrit qu’il sonnait juste.

Harry le suivit dans son mouvement, ombre insistante dans son dos, mais la musique sembla le couper dans son élan. La femme brune daigna enfin lever le nez de son carnet pour chercher l’origine de ce nouveau son.

Drago ne savait plus quand était la dernière fois qu’il avait joué, d’ailleurs ses doigts un peu gourds par manque d’exercices le lui rappelait, mais comme il en avait autrefois l’habitude, il se mit à poser ses émotions sur l’instrument.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait quelque chose de passionné, il n’avait jamais eu ce talent, mais c’était l’harmonie, la mathématique propre à la musique qu’il recherchait, et qui avait un effet apaisant, déposant un baume sur sa rancœur.

Au bout d’un moment, il sentit Harry passer ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules et s’emparer des bords de sa capuche pour la rabattre en arrière, le privant sans pitié de sa faible protection contre le monde extérieur.

Drago continua à l’ignorer, se concentrant sur son jeu, le laissant s’appuyer contre son dos, ses bras s’enroulant autour de son cou et son menton venant épouser le haut de sa tête pour s’y poser. Ainsi, il l’entourait comme pour l’empêcher de s’échapper définitivement de sa présence.

-C’est un de ces moments, pas vrai ? Fit soudain Harry. Un où je dois essayer de parler de moi ?

Il le lâcha d’une main pour venir appuyer sur une des touches au hasard, brisant ainsi l’harmonie de l’ensemble et imposant le silence aux mains de Drago. Le brun le voulait décidemment _tout à lui_. Une avidité que Drago n’était pourtant pas autorisé à clamer. C’était injuste qu’il soit le seul d’entre eux deux à être enchainé par des sentiments.

-Quand j’étais petit…On ne fêtait pas mon anniversaire, commença Harry. Et je m’étais sans doute fait une image assez fausse de ces choses-là… Comme pour beaucoup d’autres choses concernant ce qui se rapporte à la vie de famille, comme tu t’en es déjà rendu compte… Alors… Je sais que c’est beaucoup te demander, ça en plus du reste… Mais sois patient avec moi. J’apprends souvent en faisant des erreurs…

Drago poussa un petit soupir. Que répliquer à cela ? Il serait prêt à faire preuve d’autant de patience que possible pour lui. Il serait prêt à attendre la fin des temps. A traverser la Terre entière. Tout ça juste pour pouvoir l’avoir à lui.

Il leva finalement les yeux, croisant son regard émeraude qui le fixait avec fébrilité.

Il avait cet aspect d’un pot cassé remonté avec un kilo de colle forte que, parfois, Drago surprenait. Pas souvent, parce que le brun faisait toujours en sorte de le faire disparaitre aussi vite qu’il apparaissait pour redevenir un concentré de gryffondor têtu et imprudent.

Pourtant, aujourd’hui, il perdurait dans l’attente d’un mot ou d’une validation de sa part.

Drago apprécia un instant ce pouvoir.

Puis ferma les yeux.

-Il y a des limites de fois où tu peux me faire saigner, Harry. Et tu les as presque toutes épuisées ce jour-là, ironisa t’il en portant sa main à son torse, là où se trouvaient encore ses cicatrices dues au sectumsempra que lui avait jeté le jeune homme trois ans auparavant.

Le mensonge faisait aussi partie de la panoplie des serpentards. Même si cela accrocha un air grave et désolé sur le visage de son époux, il y avait des limites à ce qu’il pouvait dévoiler au risque de lui laisser deviner l’emprise qu’il avait sur lui.

-Mais… Tu ne m’as pas trompé, hein ? Demanda Harry en le dévisageant à la recherche d’un mensonge.

-J’étais en colère, soupira Drago. Comme tu le vois, je m’apprêtais à boire jusqu’à m’écrouler quelque part.

Il fit un vague geste en direction du bar mais l’expression du brun ne changea pas d’un iota.

-Tu n’as pas l’intention de me tromper ?

-Ce n’est pas d’actualité, affirma Drago.

Harry attrapa alors son poignet et observa leurs deux serments de mariage avec une ombre dans le regard.

-J’aurais presque aimé qu’ils soient plus magiques afin de m’empêcher d’avoir ce genre d’inquiétude.

-Plus coercitif, tu veux dire.

-Je ne trouve pas ça normal que rien ne punisse l’adultère. Que ça ne suffise pas à briser les serments.

Pris d’un doute, Drago remua afin de se dégager et se retourner face à l’autre jeune homme pour lui prendre les mains :

-Briser ses serments est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Toute personne saine d’esprit envisagerait la répudiation avant qu’une telle chose ne se produise. Alors qu’une simple erreur d’appréciation ou de faiblesse suffise… C’est inimaginable.

Harry lui rendit un air confus. 

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il lorsque les serments sont rompus ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ?!?

-Je ne te le demanderais pas si je le savais.

Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait que personne dans son entourage ne lui ait clairement expliqué les tenants et aboutissants des serments conjugaux. Il le regardait pourtant avec attente, réussissant à avoir l’air sérieux et candide à la fois.

Drago avait envie de le dévorer tout cru.

-Ces serments sont un contrat passé entre deux personnes par l’entremise de la Magie. Si tu les romps, alors… Tu perds ta magie.

Les mains qu’il tenait se crispèrent, alors Drago s’empressa de continuer :

-Mais il faut vraiment insister pour qu’une telle chose arrive. A ma connaissance, les seuls cas connus sont celui d’une femme qui a poignardé à mort son mari et quelques autres cas de relations malsaines entre conjoints. Quand les choses commencent vraiment à aller mal et que rien ne peut arranger la situation, la séparation est aussitôt envisagée.

-Oui… Mais nous… Fit Harry sans oser continuer.

Selon les règles, inchangées depuis le Moyen-Age, une femme peut être répudiée, mais pas un mari. Cela faisait de leur mariage une alliance incassable.

Cependant Drago ne se faisait pas de soucis à ce sujet. Le serment était divisé en trois brins : « Protection, Soutien et Loyauté ». Si les liens de loyauté et de soutien étaient parfois malmenés, il pressentait que ni l’un ni l’autre ne pourraient jamais se blesser l’un l’autre ou se laisser sans protection. Pas après leur passé « affectif », pas après la guerre et encore moins avec leurs dettes de vies.

-Ça n’en arrivera jamais jusque-là, affirma-t-il avec confiance. La preuve : je ne t’ai pas trompé, et tu m’as rejoint ici.

C’était apparemment les bons mots à dire puisque le jeune homme devant lui se relaxa visiblement.

-J’ai suivi le lien entre nous comme un sourcier de bas étage. Entrant dans tout un tas d’endroit pour me rendre compte que ce n’étaient pas les bons. (il rougit brusquement en baissant les yeux) je dois même avouer être entré de force dans un appartement à côté d’ici pour surprendre deux personnes dans une position indécente. Heureusement que je suis qui je suis sinon j’aurais probablement fini au quartier des Aurors pour le reste de la nuit…

Drago toussa une sorte de rire, étranglé en partie par le fort sentiment de soulagement et de joie qu’il ressentait.

-J’ai peut-être un peu paniqué, concéda Harry en regardant fixement leurs mains liées.

-Mais comment as-tu réussi à t’échapper de la fête de Neville ? Demanda-t-il.

-Hermione a tout bêtement précipité la cérémonie. Hannah et ses amis n’étaient pas DU TOUT ravis, mais je m’en fiche royalement. En plus, je crois que Neville n’en était pas non plus mécontent…

Drago s’apprêtait à dire que c’était bien fait pour eux quand le barman revint dans la pièce avec un appareil photo et se plaça à côté d’eux avec une expression clairement quémandeuse.

Le bon point était qu’il ne le regardait pas comme s’il était l’incarnation du mal incarné.

-Serait-ce trop vous demander de me laisser vous prendre en photo ? Demanda l’homme. Comme ça je pourrais l’afficher sur mon mur et je pourrais dire à tout le monde qu’Harry Potter est venu boire au Dragon Terrassé !

-Harry BLACK, rectifia machinalement Drago tandis qu’Harry souriait timidement au barman.

-En fait… Je n’ai rien bu pour l’instant, mais ça peut sans doute s’arranger?

L’homme sursauta, observant le bar avant de prendre une expression catastrophée et de plonger à son poste pour sortir tout un tas de bouteilles :

-Bien évidemment, vos consommations à tous deux vous sont offertes. C’est votre anniversaire après tout !

Drago approuva d’un grognement, l’homme venait de gagner des points dans son estime personnelle. C’était décidé : il viendrait boire ici désormais, et plus au Chaudron Baveur où on le regardait avec défiance comme s’il allait partir avec les verres à tout instant.

-Alors je suis d’accord pour la photo, fit Harry avec son petit sourire malicieux qui présageait toujours des bêtises de sa part.

Et effectivement il attrapa le bras de Drago pour le lever du tabouret de piano et le coller contre lui.

-… A condition que Drago y soit aussi !

C’est ainsi qu’une photo de lui et de Harry se retrouva encadrée au mur, juste en dessous de l’enseigne. Leurs doubles photographiques se regardaient avec complicité, le blond un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, levant parfois les yeux au ciel, le brun un rire dans les yeux et au coin de la bouche.

-Tu sais, commença Harry qui avait hérité d’une pinte de bière, Hermione m’a dit quelque chose d’intéressant au sujet des anniversaires. Que je pouvais inventer ma tradition à ce sujet… Ou plutôt NOTRE tradition.

Drago approuva même s’il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

-Alors… Que penses-tu du fait de passer dorénavant tous mes anniversaires au festival, toi, moi, puis Evangeline quand elle aura l’âge de sortir ? On ferait rien de particulier. Juste… Profiter. Boire un coup. Pas de stupides gâteaux, de stupides bougies et de stupides invitations… Pas de stupides personnes que j’aurais à supporter par convention sociale.

-Ça semble… Très bien, souffla doucement Drago en fermant les yeux, ajoutant mentalement à la liste de ces tâches une fin de nuit agitée au milieu des draps quand ce serait possible.

Mais qu’il veuille passer son anniversaire avec lui suffisait largement. Il recroquevilla ses doigts sur son verre et serra les lèvres alors qu’il sentait des mots s’agiter sur sa langue et vouloir sortir, sans autorisation ou réflexion, juste envoyé à toute vitesse depuis son cœur à travers le couloir d’émotion que lui faisait ressentir le brun quand il se montrait doux avec lui.

« Je t’aime »

Comme ils voulaient sortir… Ces quelques mots.

Mais aujourd’hui encore, il les tairait.

Il n’était pas encore prêt.

_Ils_ n’étaient pas encore prêts.

A suivre…


	2. Jeunes diplômés, l’heure est venu de faire vos preuves au Ministère !

Il semblait tôt, trop tôt pour Harry qui étouffa un bâillement de sa main alors qu’Hermione le trainait par un bras dans les halls du Ministère, suivant les panneaux fléchés indiquant la Réunion de Présentation aux nouveaux employés.

En réalité, il était presque huit heures trente, mais Evangeline était tombée malade durant la nuit, une sorte de vilaine colique, et ils avaient atterri à Ste Mangouste le temps de voir un pédiatre. En tout et pour tout, entre la veille de son bébé et l’inquiétude, il avait dormi trois heures. Ce qui restait mieux que Drago qui avait été incapable de fermer l’œil, gardant la petite dans ses bras tandis que la potion qu’on leur avait donné faisait doucement effet.

Lui qui devait assister au diner de Lord et Lady Prowse ce soir… Il allait être dans un bel état.

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel devant son entêtement. Il aurait largement préféré passer la soirée avec Drago à lui décortiquer ce qu’il aurait vu pendant la journée d’intégration… Mais ce dernier avait sa vie mondaine de jeune noble. Et tant que la Saison ne serait pas terminée… Il ferait avec.

Il avait eu après tout la possibilité de l’accompagner dans les premiers temps, mais craignant d’être tout sauf à sa place au milieu des bals et des loisirs « snobs » des riches sorciers, il avait décliné les invitations.

C’était un autre monde.

Mais un monde où Drago n’avait pas à se cacher sous une capuche.

Quoiqu’il en soit, il devait y avoir quelque part là-haut une loi universelle impliquant que les enfants et les chats devaient tomber malades aux pires moments possibles.

Hermione et Harry passèrent par un cordon de sécurité où on vérifia leurs identités et ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce ronde qui, au vue de l’estrade se tenant face à eux, devait servir aux conférences. Et entre elle et plusieurs tables où trônaient gobelets de café et sandwichs aux fourrages divers, il y avait déjà une vingtaine de sorciers dont la majorité leur était connue.

C’était au final comme retrouver leur promotion à Poudlard : Il y avait un grand nombre d’anciens poufsouffles et serdaigles qu’ils saluèrent d’un geste, avant de trouver le seul autre gryffondor de leur année : Dean.

Tout comme eux, il portait à l’emplacement du cœur le badge du département de la Justice Magique, même si le sien possédait une baguette en son centre, symbole des Aurors, quand les leurs arboraient un maillet de juge.

-Il manque encore Ron et Fay, commenta Dean en regardant sa montre d’un air inquiet.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir affligé.

-Le connaissant, il arrivera au dernier moment, fit Harry en riant.

-Le connaissant, il arrivera EN RETARD, rectifia Hermione en jetant un regard furieux sur l’entrée de la pièce. Sa nouvelle _petite amie_ pourrait au moins s’occuper de s’assurer qu’il soit ponctuel. Quand on sortait ensemble, nous étions toujours en avance aux rendez-vous, c’est la moindre des choses !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant et choisirent de ne pas commenter. Ils préférèrent enchainer sur leurs autres camarades présents :

-J’ai vu Anthony Goldstein et Justin porter aussi l’insigne de notre département. Je crois que Justin a postulé au service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, et Anthony à la Brigade de Police Magique.

-Ce sont tous deux de très bons sorciers, annonça distraitement Hermione qui avait toujours un œil sur l’entrée.

-Comme si ça faisait tout… Marmonna Harry. En plus ce n’est pas comme s’ils allaient révolutionner quoique ce soit à ces postes…

Dean eut un ricanement moqueur :

-Toi, tu as un peu trop pris au sérieux le discours de Nott.

-Ca m’a parlé, admit Harry en haussant des épaules, se remémorant la courte intervention du serpentard Théodore Nott à la remise des diplômes. 

Il avait parlé simplement et avec justesse, allant droit au but sans fard. Ce gars qui avait déjà commencé à l’intriguer avait définitivement titillé sa curiosité. Malheureusement, il ne risquait pas de le croiser aujourd’hui : les anciens mangemorts n’avaient pas le droit de travailler au Ministère, ce qui dans le cas de Nott lui semblait bien regrettable.

Il avait l’impression qu’il était une des rares personnes à pouvoir comprendre son propre projet de justice.

Car Harry ne postulait pas à un emploi aux services administratifs du Magenmagot par passion, sinon il serait probablement en train de courir les sélections de quidditch avec Ginny, mais parce qu’il avait bien l’intention de faire changer les choses. Il voulait plus de rigueur au sein du Ministère, mais aussi plus d’humanité dans la gestion de la communauté sorcière.

En somme il était là avec l’intention de donner un grand coup de pied dans la fourmilière des passe-droits et des politiques de l’autruche.

Il se sortit de ses pensées lorsqu’un groupe de sorciers bien plus âgé que la moyenne de la salle fit son apparition et monta sur l’estrade.

Le Ministre, Kingsley, était bien évidemment présent, tout comme Winters à qui il parlait d’un air décontracté.

Le seul « jeune » était celui que l’on repérait au premier coup d’œil à cause de ses cheveux roux : il s’agissait du frère de Ron, Percy, directeur du département des Transports Magiques. Comme d’habitude il portait le sérieux sur lui comme une robe, l’air aussi solennel qu’à un enterrement.

-C’est pour ça qu’il est toujours célibataire, fit brusquement Ron à ses côtés avant de mordre dans un sandwich.

Ils poussèrent une légère exclamation en s’apercevant que les deux retardataires s’étaient faufilés discrètement derrière eux. Ce qui était un prodige étant donné que Ron était immense.

Fay les salua doucement à ce moment-là, mais ils ne purent entamer la conversation (ou les réprimandes dans le cas d’Hermione) puisque le Ministre de la Magie prit alors la parole, sa voix magiquement augmentée par le sortilège du sonorus.

-Bienvenue. Jeunes diplômés et anciens, nous sommes là aujourd’hui pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans cette grande famille qu’est le Ministère de la Magie ! Si vous êtes ici c’est que vous avez à cœur les intérêts de notre communauté, car nous tous, à notre façon, participons au développement et au bien-être du monde sorcier. Chacun ici est un maillon utile et nécessaire au fonctionnement de notre institution. Et chacun d’entre vous porte l’honneur de sa famille, qu’elle soit séculaire ou à fonder. Soyez conscient du prestige…

-Blablabla… Emit moqueusement Ron. Je ne savais pas que Kingsley pouvait être aussi ronflant.

-Ca va avec le poste, souffla Dean.

-Chut ! Fit Hermione en se retournant vers eux avec une expression contrariée.

Harry adressa un sourire complice à Ron qui leva les yeux au ciel avant que tous deux ne se concentrent à nouveau sur ce qui était en train de se dire.

-… Chacun d’entre vous se rendra à l’accueil principal du service à qui il a été attribué. Vous trouverez toutes les informations sur le panneau installé au fond de cette pièce. Votre directeur vous parlera ensuite de tout ce qui vous concerne plus particulièrement, ainsi que des détails « mineurs » comme le service de restauration ou le quidditch et autres activités inter services. Bien entendu vous serez aussi briefé sur vos droits salariaux et sur les syndicats vous représentant…

Kingsley se racla la gorge à ce moment, un peu gêné. Hermione avait fait lire à Harry un article de la Gazette parlant des indemnités demandées par tout un groupe de salarié en dédommagement de ce qu’ils avaient vécu durant le règne de terreur de Voldemort. Sans parler des licenciements abusifs ou baisses de salaires qui n’avaient pas été corrigés lors du « retour à la normale ».

C’était un autre monde qu’ils découvraient là, un monde qui ne devait pas beaucoup se différencier de celui des moldus : celui du travail. Horaires à tenir, congés à poser, réunions de travail et entretien annuel… Ils allaient tous signer leurs contrats dans les jours à venir même s’ils avaient trois mois de stages à faire.

Concrètement, c’était trois mois de « formation » où ils étaient payés des cacahouètes. Et « bizarrement », ça commençait en été, pendant la période où la moitié du personnel était en vacances.

Hermione avait grommelé au sujet d’exploitation bien pratique lorsqu’elle s’en était rendu compte. 

Toujours était-il qu’ils étaient là, et qu’à présent, ils suivaient la masse de nouveaux travailleurs qui formaient un bouchon devant les ascenseurs. Chacun semblait pressé de rejoindre son futur poste de travail, parlant avec excitation et observant autour d’eux d’un œil nouveau. Harry et Hermione se laissèrent eux aussi contaminer par cet enthousiasme ambiant, même lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent serrés à quinze et six notes de services agressives dans une petite cabine qui montait, descendait et se déplaçait sans grande logique.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement au deuxième niveau, quatre notes de services sortirent en même temps qu’eux et foncèrent rageusement vers le couloir où se tenait un panneau fléché « Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie » et « Services administratifs du Magenmagot ». Puis en tout petit « Service des détournements de l’artisanat moldu » rajouté au feutre, sans doute par Arthur Weasley lui-même.

Ce niveau était l’un des plus gigantesques. Un hall séparait les différents « grands » services, rempli de panneaux magiques arborant des indications pour les visiteurs. Ainsi Ron, Fay et Dean se dirigèrent vers la droite, tandis que Hermione et Harry suivirent leurs panneaux, à gauche.

Ils découvrirent alors de longs couloirs lambrissé à moitié, le reste arborant une peinture beige qui avait connu de meilleurs jours et gardait encore la trace des nombreuses affiches de propagandes datant de la période mangemort. Appliquées à l’aide de sorts, il était parfois difficile de les retirer ou même de les cacher sous d’autres pancartes. Quelques fenêtres venaient égayer les lieux, montrant aujourd’hui un parfait temps ensoleillé sur le chemin de Traverse. Ce qui était bien sûr imaginaire, puisqu’ils étaient sous la terre et assez loin dudit chemin.

Des bancs pour les visiteurs côtoyaient des bureaux et des salles d’audiences aux belles portes sombres, vernies et dotées de plaques dorées, mais malheureusement, ce n’était pas là que Harry et Hermione allaient travailler. Non, au fin fond de ce couloir, ils trouvèrent une espèce de secrétariat qu’une sorcière leur fit traverser avant de les conduire dans une petite salle sans fenêtre, dotée d’une grande table ronde, de quelques chaises et d’un millier de dossiers qui s’éparpillaient partout. Littéralement _partout_.

Au fond, dans un mur, se tenait une autre porte, entrouverte, où était scotchée une feuille marquée au feutre d’un grand « ARCHIVES ».

-Cela fait un moment que l’on n’a pas eu de stagiaires, alors les dossiers se sont un peu empilés… Lâcha nonchalamment la dame, Mrs Darling.

-Un peu ? La reprit Hermione en tentant de cacher l’horreur qu’elle ressentait.

-Eh bien oui, ma petite demoiselle, c’est pas le travail du secrétariat, ça, même si tout le monde à cet étage semble le penser. On a suffisamment à faire avec le courrier et la gestion du personnel – nos propres documents, sans avoir à s’occuper de la paperasse des aurors et des juges. D’autant plus que la guerre a tout mis sans dessus dessous… Et tous les services ont en profités pour déverser toute la paperasse dont ils ne voulaient pas s’occuper ici. Il y a des documents pas beaux du tout là-dedans, c’est moi qui vous le dis. Toutes ces audiences « de vol de magie »… Il n’est pas impossible qu’on vous demande de les retrouver et de les traiter en priorité vu le contexte.

-Génial, lâcha Harry qui continuait à observer le bazar d’un air fasciné.

En prenant ce travail, il ne s’était pas imaginé un instant qu’il allait faire de l’archéologie… Voir même de la spéléologie.

La secrétaire lui sourit en le fixant d’un air émerveillé, comme si elle n’y croyait pas d’avoir LE Harry Potter dans le cagibi qui jouxtait son bureau.

-Quoiqu’il en soit, vous allez recevoir vos ordre d’un petit peu tout le monde, à vous de vous arranger pour tout traiter à temps et répartir les tâches dans l’équipe. Bien évidemment, les demandes du directeur et des jugements en cours sont prioritaires. Vous aurez droit à trois minutes de pause par heure, ainsi qu’une pause repas de une heure et demi.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers Hermione, comptant sur ses talents d’organisatrice pour les sortir de ce pétrin, et, comme de juste, la jeune femme était déjà partie dans ses calculs alors qu’elle balayait la salle du regard.

-Pour la pause, ou pour vos repas, continua Mrs Darling, vous pouvez utiliser la bouilloire qu’il y a dans notre office à Mrs Jones et moi, vous pouvez aussi vous rendre dans la grande salle de pause à l’autre bout du couloir, mais je vous préviens : c’est aussi celle des Aurors et de la Brigade, donc c’est un peu bruyant. Mrs Jones et moi n’aimons pas beaucoup…

Elle continua mais Harry décrocha légèrement. La proximité des Aurors ne lui était pas déplaisante puisque cela signifiait qu’il pourrait voir Ron, Dean et Fay tous les jours.

-Et le quidditch ? Lui demanda-t-il en l’interrompant sur une autre histoire, sans doute passionnante, sur « Mrs Jones et moi ».

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction, même un peu de consternation, mais ce n’était pas à cause de sa grossière interruption :

-Nous avons une équipe au département de la Justice magique… Mais elle est uniquement composée d’Aurors et de Tireurs d’Elite de Baguette. Depuis toujours.

Elle pinça les lèvres d’indignation, se retenant apparemment de critiquer quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

-Mais notre département n’est pas UNIQUEMENT celui des Aurors et de la Brigade de Police ! Réagit Harry à sa place.

-Je sais, répondit-elle d’un ton « j’en pense plus que je n’en dis ». Mais il faut mettre « _le plus de chance possible de notre côté_ » et « _vous autres êtes si occupés par votre travail_ ».

Le brun secoua la tête, ébahi, il espérait vraiment que les Aurors n’étaient pas en train de jouer au Quidditch lorsque la Bataille de Poudlard avait éclaté. Parce que ça expliquerait de nombreuses choses.

-Un comble, réagit Hermione avec un regard entendu pour Harry : Un département de la justice qui n’est pas _juste_.

La secrétaire se pencha alors vers lui avec un air de conspiratrice :

-Mais, très confidentiellement, si par hasard j’étais intéressée par le Quidditch, j’irais inscrire mon nom sur le panneau situé dans la petite salle du personnel du bureau des Aurors et je me présenterais aux sélections qui ont toujours lieu le dernier jeudi du mois au Stade Spencer-Moon.

Elle cligna exagérément de l’œil, faisant sourire Harry.

-Merci Mrs Darling.

Elle minauda gentiment pendant que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, et reparti dans son office non sans jeter des regards derrière son épaule.

-Je vais dire à Drago que tu fais du charme à des quadragénaires, se moqua l’ancienne gryffondor en cherchant un endroit où poser ses affaires.

-Je l’aime bien, et puis il vaut mieux garder de bonnes relations avec ses voisins.

-Oui, ne serait-ce que pour l’accès à sa sacro-sainte bouilloire à elle et à Mrs Jones !

Elle finit par jeter son sac et son manteau sur un tas de dossier pendant qu’Harry essayait de prétendre qu’il n’était pas en train de glousser. Cette petite salle encombrée n’était certainement pas ce à quoi il s’était imaginé lorsqu’il avait pensé à son futur travail, mais elle fournissait aussi un cocon plutôt rassurant, et pourrait même devenir confortable une fois les lieux un peu déblayés. Hormis Mrs Darling et Mrs Jones à coté, ils étaient plutôt isolés, et apparemment autonomes sans patron pour les tenir constamment à l’œil. 

-Mrs Darling a parlé d’équipe, annonça Hermione qui feuilletait déjà un dossier. Parlait-elle de nous deux ou…

-Elle pensait sans doute à moi, aussi, fit une voix féminine qui venait de l’autre bout de la salle.

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers la jeune femme rousse qui se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte des archives. Ses cheveux ondulés lui tombaient librement sur les épaules, formant un écrin pour son visage pâle illuminé par deux yeux de la couleur de l’ambre.

Susan Bones n’avait que peu changé depuis la remise des diplômes à Poudlard, même si Harry lui trouvait l’air ragaillardi.

Elle s’était grandement mise à l’écart durant leur septième année, semblant lécher ses blessures de guerre dans son coin comme un chat sauvage. L’assassinat de sa tante, dont elle semblait très proche, l’avait profondément meurtrie. 

-Susan ! S’exclama Hermione avec un sourire, aussi surprise que ravie de la voir ici.

La jeune femme la salua de la tête avant de tourner son regard sur Harry. Des yeux qui le jugèrent sans pitié.

-Bonjour Susan, la salua t’il doucement en gardant un air paisible.

Lorsqu’ils étaient revenus à Poudlard après la guerre et que Harry avait constaté la façon dont les autres traitaient désormais les serpentards, il avait fait une liste mentale des personnes susceptibles de poser des problèmes. Susan était dessus. Elle ne cachait pas sa haine viscérale pour les mangemorts, et pour elle, comme pour d’autres, leur acquittement ou leur soit disant état de pantin manipulé ne les rendaient pas le moins du monde excusable.

Tout ce qui portait la marque des ténèbres méritait d’être exclu de la population. 

Il avait lu dans son regard qu’elle lui en voulait d’avoir plaidé en faveur de certains mangemorts, dont la famille qui était désormais la sienne : les Malefoy.

Le silence s’étira un peu entre eux et Harry décida qu’il fallait au plus vite percer l’abcès :

-Je suis marié à Drago, et les Malefoy sont ma belle-famille. Si tu ne peux pas travailler avec ça, alors autant que tu te cherches une autre place, parce que j’ai un plan pour le monde sorcier et l’intolérance n’en fait pas partie.

Susan leva le menton à cette assertion.

-Je n’ai pas de problème avec toi Harry. Du moment que ta vie privée n’empiète pas sur notre vie professionnelle, je ne vois aucun problème à travailler avec toi. Même si nous n’avons pas vraiment la même définition du mot « tolérance ».

Ainsi dit, elle s’assit à l’une des chaises et l’invita à prendre lui aussi place. Il baissa la tête pour cacher un peu son expression, doucement amusé par son cran et s’assit sur la chaise la plus proche de lui en y ôtant préalablement un tas de papier. Entre elle et Hermione, il n’allait pas s’ennuyer !

-Je connais bien le département, annonça Susan. J’ai passé pratiquement tous mes étés ici, dans les jambes de Mrs Jones et Mrs Darling quand ma tante Amelia ne pouvait pas s’occuper de moi. (Elle fit une pause, avec un petit tic nerveux au coin de la pommette) J’aidais même quand je le pouvais et j’adorais assister aux procès quand on me le permettait. Travailler ici est mon rêve et je souhaite honorer la mémoire de ma tante en continuant sa tâche. C’était une femme très juste et intègre, c’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’elle a été tuée.

-Je l’ai rencontré une fois, intervint Harry. Elle m’a effectivement parut être impartiale.

-Mais, continua Hermione en se penchant sur ses bras croisés, ça ne te fait pas peur justement ? Comme tu l’as dit, les gens trop professionnel finissent toujours par gêner les gens peu scrupuleux.

La rousse se contenta de les regarder tous les deux et de leur renvoyer la question :

-Et vous ? Avez-vous peur ? Ce n’est qu’une impression, mais vis-à-vis de ce qu’Harry vient de me dire, vous m’avez l’air de vouloir faire bouger les choses… Et ici, au Ministère, les gens n’aiment pas beaucoup le changement.

Harry haussa des épaules avant d’esquisser un sourire malicieux doublé d’un regard sombre :

-Tu as oublié qui je suis Susan ? J’attire irrémédiablement le chaos autour de moi ! Alors le Ministère se fout le doigt profondément dans l’œil s’il croit s’en sortir intact maintenant qu’il m’a accepté entre ses murs !

Susan sourit devant l’assertion et Harry s’installa plus confortablement, comblé, parce que même si elle tentait de le cacher, la rousse avait l’air profondément satisfaite de ce fait.

Oo0O0oO

Une nouvelle lettre était arrivée et ce fut avec une certaine consternation que Ginny apprit qu’elle avait été une nouvelle fois écartée au profit de quelqu’un d’autre. C’était la cinquième lettre de refus, celle de l’équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne.

Elle avait commencé la course aux sélections de l’Eté avec entrain, mais quand elle se retrouva avec, entre les mains, les formelles lettres d’excuses des Harpies de Holyhead et des Pies de Montrose, ses deux équipes fétiches, elle avait accusé un très mauvais coup.

Après, cela avait été un peu plus difficile de voler, perdant en partie son feu sacré et regardant chaque participant comme un rival en puissance. Ils ne volaient tous que pour des places de remplaçants, mais c’était comme s’ils se battaient pour une place de premier ministre.

Etre remplaçant était le seul moyen d’être un jour titularisé.

Là, elle revenait des sélections des Flèches d’Appleby et elle avait mal aux fesses malgré le sortilège de coussinage de son Etoile Filante et l’intérieur des cuisses en feu.

Elle pouvait cependant se féliciter d’avoir exécuté une Passe Renversée parfaite.

Son humeur remonta néanmoins de plusieurs crans en découvrant Blaise assis à l’une des tables du Chaudron Baveur, là où ils s’étaient donnés rendez-vous.

Il était occupé à lire la Gazette du jour avec son air très sérieux, comme s’il décortiquait son contenu, mais quelque chose lui fit lever les yeux sur elle et ses traits habituellement fermés s’illuminèrent.

Il plia le journal pour le mettre de côté alors qu’elle se penchait au-dessus de la table pour lui tendre ses lèvres. Après ce baiser de retrouvaille, elle s’assit à côté de lui et s’empara de son reste de bière pour la vider. Ses cascades dans l’air l’avaient assoiffée.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? Lui demanda Blaise en faisant signe au serveur pour se faire resservir.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny fit glisser sur la table la lettre qu’elle venait de sortir de sa poche.

-Hum… Fit simplement l’homme en la lisant, puis la repliant.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile, commenta pour sa part Ginny.

-Ah. Tout le monde se bat pour une place au soleil.

Elle lui jeta un regard aigu :

- _Presque_ tout le monde. 

Blaise émit un reniflement moqueur :

-Plains-moi, j’ai une réunion avec des actionnaires mardi, puis je décolle pour Florence pour une assemblée avec « mes » _associés_ vendredi. Je ne sais pas qui sont les pires. Probablement les associés puisque je ne comprends pas un traitre mot de ce qu’ils racontent. Ton père devrait peut-être m’aider vu que lui, au moins, il sait comment fonctionne une voiture.

Ginny s’accouda à la table alors qu’on leur servait deux bières moussantes, essayant d’imaginer son père en train de donner des cours à Blaise pour qui s’accroupir dans la poussière n’était même pas une option à envisager.

-Comment peux-tu être directeur d’une fabrique de voiture dans un autre pays alors que tu vis ici et que tu ne sais rien sur elles ?

-Ça roule. Ça va très vite. C’est pas trop moche. Mais ça pue. Ensuite… Comme je te l’ai dit, mes grands-parents ont racheté des parts de cette société. Et c’est rentable. Alors… Même si j’apparais pour le gosse de riche qui débarque de son Angleterre natale et ne sait rien sur rien, je reste le propriétaire de 45% du machin. A savoir la plus grosse part. Je pourrais la vendre, mais ce serait nous couper d’une bonne partie de nos revenus.

Il contempla la foule d’un air pensif et secoua la tête comme pour s’en sortir tout ce qu’il lui était tombé dessus en obtenant son héritage et son titre de Chef de Famille. Ginny ne lui posait pas trop de questions à ce sujet car ça semblait le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Mais quand elle l’écoutait, la rousse réalisait qu’il y avait une certaine chance à ne pas être l’héritière d’une grande fortune. Elle n’avait pas d’empire préformé à maintenir et pouvait donc avoir la liberté de trouver sa propre fortune dans un domaine qui lui plaisait.

Même si c’était difficile.

Elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens sur la table, en signe de soutien, mais aussi parce qu’elle adorait regarder le contraste de sa petite main blanche tachetée de son, prise dans la large paume sculpturale de Blaise. Attirant leur poignée à sa bouche, elle embrassa la peau noire et retint la pointe de désir qui l’enflamma pendant un instant.

Depuis Poudlard, il était un peu compliqué de faire avancer leur relation puisqu’elle vivait toujours au Terrier et que lui, pour une raison ou une autre, n’était jamais chez lui. Avec agacement et une pointe de jalousie, elle constatait qu’il passait presque plus de temps avec Drago Black qu’avec elle !

Justement, ce soir, elle aurait aimé qu’ils sortent ensemble, aillent dans un quelconque restaurant et termine la soirée à se câliner quelque part, mais lui, il avait un dîner chez Lord et Lady-elle-ne-savait-plus-quoi où serait aussi ce connard de « Malefoy ».

-Je me demande si Harry est aussi jaloux que moi, marmonna t’elle.

-A quel sujet ? S’enquit aimablement Blaise qui avait néanmoins le début de son sourire moqueur.

D’une façon ou d’une autre, il savait déjà de quoi elle parlait et il s’amusait de sa déconvenue ! Cet homme était impossible !

-Au sujet de vos trucs d’aristos. Dîner chez machins, courses de chevaux ici, bals à ne plus en finir et garden party…

-Je te l’ai déjà expliqué Ginny, c’est la Saison, notre grand rendez-vous, ce sera terminé à la fin du mois. A ce moment-là, nous aurons tout le temps du monde pour nous voir. Et Harry ne doit pas être jaloux puisque c’est lui qui a décidé de ne pas y assister. Et si ce n’était pas considéré comme indécent d’amener sa petite – amie – non - fiancée, je te l’aurais bien proposé.

-Et comme Harry, j’aurais probablement refusé, ajouta Ginny en reniflant néanmoins devant le terme de « indécent ». Je veux dire… Vous avez l’air d’avoir d’étranges façons de vous amuser. Je ne dis rien sur la danse, j’adore danser, mais cette fois où tu es rentré tout blessé parce que ta calèche s’était renversée…

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de tiquer et de rectifier avec une touche de condescendance :

-Chérie, ce n’était pas une vulgaire « calèche », mais un curricle tiré par mes quatre meilleurs chevaux. Et les courses impliquent forcément un degré de risque, mais c’est si grisant ! Drago et moi en sommes de fervents habitués.

-Plus grisant que voler sur un balai ? Je ne crois pas, répliqua Ginny.

-C’est différent. Se limiter au quidditch c’est d’un plébéien ! Les moldus n’ont pas la primeur des sports n’impliquant aucune magie, je te rappelle qu’autrefois nous vivions ensemble et que même les sorciers se déplaçaient à cheval ou en… « calèche ».

Ginny abandonna le débat. Elle était en train de faire face au plus gros défaut de Blaise et savait que ça ne servait à rien de continuer à défendre son point de vue. Monsieur avait _toujours_ raison.

-Un jour je te ferais gouter à ça, lui promit-il en lui portant un toast. En attendant, j’aimerais comprendre quelque chose : Pourquoi t’attaques-tu aux grandes équipes de la Ligue ? Il n’y avait pas une histoire parlant de toi allant voir un ancien capitaine de l’équipe de Gryffondor pour qu’il t’engage ?

Ginny fit la grimace, elle aurait préféré qu’il ne lui parle pas de ça. A contrecœur, elle précisa ses propos :

-Olivier Dubois, il est gardien de l’équipe principale du club de Flaquemare. Oui, je sais, mais… Mais… Cette équipe était peut être célèbre avant, mais elle n’a pas remporté de titres depuis un moment !

-Et tu changeras peut-être la donne ! S’exclama Blaise.

-Mais….L’équipe de _Flaquemare_ , Blaise ! Elle est… (Ginny soupira et chercha un moment ses mots avant de trouver ce qui ne lui convenait pas) C’est pas une équipe sexy !

Son petit ami leva les yeux au ciel en pliant son journal en quatre.

-C’est sûr que ce n’est pas les Harpies ou les Faucons, mais c’est idiot de ne pas faire jouer tes relations. La saison des sélections se termine bientôt, et tu risques de te retrouver sans poste cette année juste parce que tu veux absolument rentrer dans l’équipe de tes rêves. Ginny, à un moment, il faut redescendre sur terre et accepter les opportunités quand elles se présentent.

La rousse tenta de ne pas le montrer, mais les propos pourtant pragmatiques de Blaise lui firent l’impression d’une gifle. C’était le genre de discours que l’on s’attendait à entendre de la bouche de ses parents, mais les siens à elle avaient pour philosophie de vie de faire ce qu’ils leur plaisaient, au détriment de leur richesse ou de leur statut social.

Quand Ginny avait commencé ses sélections, ils s’étaient enthousiasmés pour elle et lui avait dit de foncer.

De façon étonnante, c’était Harry qui avait écrit à Olivier à son sujet.

Son rêve, c’était de devenir la meilleur joueuse de sa génération, et pourquoi pas, d’encourager plus de filles à jouer pro dans ce jeu où elles pouvaient être à l’égal des hommes, mais la seule idée de voir « club de Flaquemare » marqué sur son parcours était comme avoir une miette gênante dans un verre d’eau.

Mais elle réalisait qu’elle avait sans doute un peu trop fantasmé sur son parcours idyllique. C’était juste dur de l’accepter et de se résoudre à « moins bien ».

-Durant toute son enfance on s’imagine des trucs merveilleux sur la vie d’adulte, fit-elle. Mais quand on y arrive, on découvre que c’est toujours pareil. Qu’on est toujours soi, pas plus grande, pas plus merveilleuse, pas plus confiante. Que les gens ne nous ouvrent pas toutes les portes à notre approche, qu’ils ne nous attendaient pas et qu’il faut encore se battre pour se creuser un trou.

Elle releva le regard vers Blaise qui avait le visage insondable, mais ses yeux sombres étaient posés sur elle, et elle se demanda ce qu’il pouvait encore penser. Parfois, elle avait l’impression de le perdre comme si le brun s’enfermait dans un monde personnel. Un monde de secrets.

Elle approcha sa main jusqu’à son visage et le dessina des doigts comme pour le rattraper dans sa chute intérieure.

Il cilla et la vie se fit à nouveau dans ses iris, Blaise récupéra sa main dans la sienne, surpris un instant de la trouver là.

-Le monde n’est pas une jolie petite comédie musicale, affirma t’il alors. Il est complexe, et dur.

Il se leva de sa chaise et rangea ses affaires, s’apprêtant apparemment à partir, il continua néanmoins :

-J’ai toujours pensé que la maison serpentard était celle qui préparait le mieux à l’affronter. Les coups dans le dos… L’hypocrisie… Les apparences trompeuses… On apprend à les endurer et à les anticiper avant que la vie se charge de nous faire cette leçon. (il se décida finalement à lui sourire, une courbe sur ses lèvres qui rendait toujours Ginny toute chose) Ne sois pas butée Weasley girl. Va voir Dubois s’il peut t’aider. Un ami dans cet univers d’argent et de performance, ce ne sera pas de trop.

Oo0O0oO

Fay faisait tapoter la pointe de sa plume de façon répétée, sans cependant rien marquer de ce que leur disait le chef du bureau des Aurors, Mr Gawain Robards. Hermione aurait sans doute tout retranscrit avec la régularité d’un métronome, et ce fut cette réflexion qui força Ron à se reconcentrer sur l’homme qui leur faisait face.

Il était un peu étrange de se dire qu’il ne pourrait plus compter sur Hermione pour rattraper ce qu’il manquait.

La présence de Fay et de Dean à ses côtés pouvait lui faire croire qu’il ne faisait qu’entamer une autre année à Poudlard, mais ses autres compagnons étaient à des bureaux plus loin, ou même dans d’autres bâtiments, à faire des choses totalement différentes.

C’était définitivement la croisée des chemins.

On finissait de leur expliquer le système de tutorat – chacun d’entre eux seraient mis sous la responsabilité d’un Auror - quand le Directeur de la Justice magique apparut derrière la porte vitrée de la salle de conférence.

-Ah ! Robert ! S’arrêta dans son cours Robards en allant lui ouvrir.

Les élèves se redressèrent légèrement, inconsciemment, intimidés par l’homme qui se trouvait à présent devant eux et qui portait en plein sur son visage les stigmates de la Guerre.

-Voici le Directeur de notre département, Mr Robert Winters ! Jusqu’à la chute du Ministère, il était juge et nous avons partagés des cellules voisines dans les prisons de Vous-Savez-Qui !

Il donna une légère bourrade dans le dos du Directeur qui leva un sourcil amusé :

-N’en fait pas un sujet de fierté, c’était loin d’être une partie de plaisir de t’entendre marmonner en boucle des plans d’évasions.

Robards émit un bref son rauque indigné tandis que les anciens élèves de Poudlard ne pouvaient s’empêcher de sourire discrètement, séduits malgré eux par l’homme qui parlait de son incarcération, probablement difficile, impliquant sans doute une certaine dose de torture, que comme un embêtement mineur.

Ron, en particulier, se sentait comblé de l’attention de l’homme sur eux : il savait que son père le tenait en très haute estime, tout comme son grand-frère, Percy. 

-Je suis venu voir notre future génération de chasseur de Mage Noir, expliqua alors Winters. Parce que même si la Guerre est terminée et que Vous Savez Qui a définitivement disparu, il ne faut jamais baisser la garde ! Parce que la plupart de ses partisans sont encore en fuite, bien sûr, mais aussi parce qu’en chaque sorcier dort un potentiel Mage Noir… N’oubliez jamais que la tentation est forte, que la Magie Noire représente bien souvent une facilité pour obtenir ce que l’on désire, mais qu’il ne faut jamais se laisser séduire par une telle solution. Vous l’utilisez une fois, cas de force majeur ou avec la pensée qu’il ne s’agit que d’une seule fois et que plus jamais vous n’y aurais recours… Mais elle est retorse, comme une drogue, et une fois se transforme en deux fois… Puis en trois…

Ron buvait ses paroles, fasciné et légèrement horrifié, se sentant très concerné par ce que lui disait l’homme. Durant leur année de recherche des horcruxes… Lui, Harry et Hermione avaient flirté avec les limites des simples sortilèges pour s’en sortir… Et particulièrement Harry…

Sans parler qu’ils avaient tous trois étaient en contact prolongés avec des reliques complétement imprégnées de magie noire.

-En tant que futur Auror, il est dans votre devoir de lutter de toutes les façons possibles contre cette Magie. Contre vous-même, contre les autres, pour vous et pour les autres, continua Winters en secouant un doigt sentencieux. Le Mal peut être partout.

-Euh… Excusez-moi… Fit soudain la voix fluette de Fay.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et elle se mit à rougir légèrement.

-Oui, Miss Dunbar ?

Elle rougit un peu plus en découvrant qu’il connaissait son nom et s’éclaircit la gorge :

-Je ne pense pas que TOUT LE MONDE puisse être un futur Mage Noir en puissance. Je crois qu’il y a des personnes profondément bonnes.

-Avez-vous un exemple à l’appui ? Demanda le Directeur en haussant les sourcils, pas moqueur, mais clairement sceptique.

Avant même que sa petite amie ait pu dire un nom, Ron savait de qui elle voulait parler et il se retint de la pincer ou quelque chose du même genre pour lui dire que ce n’était PAS DU TOUT un bon exemple.

-Harry Potter, répondit Fay en essayant d’avoir l’air assuré.

Winters émit un grognement et regarda au plafond comme s’il cherchait désespérément quoi répondre de convenable à cette jeune fille.

-Miss Dunbar, _Mr Black_ est probablement la personne la plus susceptible de basculer du côté des ténèbres dans les prochaines années. Il en montre des signes évidents, et si votre formation se passe bien, je gage que vous saurez vous aussi les voir sans que j’ai à vous les pointer du doigt. 

Fay fronça les sourcils, peu en accord avec cette réponse. Dean semblait pensif et Ron était encore plus inquiet qu’avant. Il ne put donc s’empêcher de demander :

-Vous croyez que l’utilisation de Magie Noire… Une ou… trois fois peut modifier la façon dont la personne en question la voit… Ou son degré de tolérance à son égard ? Qu’elle pourrait vous faire accepter des choses ou _des gens_ que vous ne voudriez même pas approcher avant ?

Là où lui s’était retenu, Fay lui donna un grand coup de pieds dans le tibia en le fusillant du regard :

-Ron ! Cracha t’elle entre ses lèvres en voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.

Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire le parallèle avec le fait qu’Harry partageait désormais sa famille avec des Malefoy. Et que Ron lui-même s’était laissé dragué par un serpentard avec beaucoup de plaisir coupable… Mais… Lui il avait résisté. Il avait été plus fort que les ténèbres. Harry par contre… Etait en train de se faire avaler par eux.

Et Winters semblait comprendre lui aussi très bien de quoi il parlait puisqu’il eut un sourire sinistre :

-Oui, Mr Weasley. Je pense qu’elle peut tout à fait faire cela.

Oo0O0oO

L’ancien Mangemort, fils héritier de la grande et crainte famille Malefoy, et accessoirement pervertisseur de Sauveur Sorcier, était en train de se liquéfier sur place.

Il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, ni du jour d’ailleurs, il était presque midi et sa fille, Merlin, sa fille continuait à vomir tout ce qu’il essayait de faire rentrer dans son estomac, et ce même les potions qui devaient JUSTEMENT l’empêcher de vomir.

Il tournait en rond dans la nurserie, les vêtements pleins de salives, de lait, de bouillies de légumes, qu’il ne pouvait même pas nettoyer car ses bras étaient tout occupés d’une Evangeline gémissante, tortillante et larmoyante.

Il allait mourir. Sa fille allait mourir avec lui. Et il ne pourrait pas assister au dîner privé de Lord Prowse ce soir. Demain tout le bottin mondain saurait que lui, Drago Lucius Black Malefoy, avait sans doute péri dans d’atroces souffrances.

Non, il n’était PAS mélodramatique, ni non-pragmatique, quoi qu’en pense son connard de meilleur ami. Il était juste, peut-être, un peu déprimé.

Beaucoup déprimé.

N’y tenant plus, il s’arrêta au milieu de la pièce et, à son tour, éclata lamentablement en sanglot. Il était à bout : il était sûr que dans une autre réalité sa vie aurait été bien différente. Il serait en ce moment en train de déjeuner tranquillement, l’esprit serein, au milieu de la salle à manger du Manoir Malefoy, portant ses plus belles robes avant de partir au travail, impatient à l’idée de la société qu’il irait rejoindre dans la soirée. Il serait brillant et envié, l’objet de l’admiration ou de la crainte de tous.

Ça, ce serait dans une réalité où ce damné Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait PAS revenu à la vie lors de leur quatrième année.

Ce monstre lui avait volé sa vie parfaite !

Et il avait essayé, il avait vraiment essayé d’être courageux et patient et de ramener de la perfection dans son monde. Toutefois tout semblait se liguer contre lui.

Il n’avait jamais demandé à être père aussi jeune, ni à être marié à un homme qui ne voulait même pas de lui dans son lit. Il était là, coincé dans cette maison, parce qu’aucune administration et entreprise sorcière ne voulait de lui à cause de sa foutue marque des ténèbres, le monde allait se faire sans lui, et sa fille, son unique héritière, était malade.

Rien n’allait ! Et ce n’était pas acceptable pour le descendant de trois grandes lignées sorcières ! Alors il avait bien le droit de pleurer, non ?!

Plusieurs coups répétés retentirent à la porte de la nurserie, et, de façon très distinguée ( Ou pas ?), Drago réussit à réquisitionner un bout de bras pour sécher larmes et morve de son visage avec un long reniflement.

Il put ainsi aboyer :

\- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN ! JE VOUS AIS DEJA DIT QUE JE N’AVAIS PAS BESOIN DE VOUS !!!

-Mais Mr Black…

-ALLEZ VOUS OCCUPER DE VOTRE FILS ET LAISSEZ MOI M’OCCUPER DE MA FILLE EN PAIX PAR SALAZAR !!!

De l’autre côté de la porte verrouillée, Georgia Wallace croisa vivement les bras sous sa poitrine. Elle était entourée de Falcon qui jouait avec un train en mousse et de trois elfes de maisons inquiets, dont l’une portait un plateau de nourriture pour son Maître très certainement affamé.

-Mr Black ! Retenta Georgia. Soyez raisonnable et venez au moins manger quelque chose !

-JE N’AI PAS FAIM !!! Réussirent-ils à entendre au-dessus des pleurs d’Evangeline qui avaient soudainement redoublés.

Les elfes se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Le dernier qui avait essayé de transplaner dans la pièce avait failli recevoir un sortilège cuisant, et ils avaient un peu trop de mauvais souvenirs de ce genre pour vouloir retenter l’expérience… Pourtant…

Ce fut la gouvernante de Lost Wood qui mit un terme à leurs dilemmes : elle attrapa le plateau des petites mains de Laney, puis, déterminée, fixa la porte comme une ennemie.

-Falcon, chéri, ne prends pas exemple sur Maman, d’accord ? Lança-t-elle à son fils qui se contenta de la regarder un instant avec attention.

Elle donna alors un grand coup de pied dans la vieille porte et réussi à la faire sauter de ses gonds. Celle-ci alla s’écraser aux pieds de Drago qui fit un brusque saut en arrière, apeuré, étouffant pratiquement Evangeline contre lui en mesure de protection.

Les elfes fixèrent la gouvernante avec ébahissement alors qu’elle pénétrait dans la pièce en escaladant la porte et elle s’autorisa un instant pour leur adresser un sourire charmant :

-Cinq ans de Krav-maga.

Ils n’avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que c’était, mais ils le devinaient vaguement et commençaient à comprendre pourquoi leur Maître avait embauchée cette moldue entre toute.

Décidant de lui donner les rênes pour cette affaire, ils disparurent alors qu’elle posait soigneusement le plateau de nourriture sur une table basse. Ses gestes étaient redevenus doux alors que le regard du jeune homme les suivait avec crainte.

Un tout jeune homme, pensa alors Georgia avec un soupir. Certes, elle n’était elle-même pas si vieille que ça, mais à côté d’elle, le mari de son employeur était à peine sorti de l’adolescence. Ainsi, malgré l’antipathie qu’il lui inspirait généralement, en ce moment elle ne pouvait ressentir que de la bienveillance à son égard.

-Lord Black, commença t’elle doucement. S’il vous plait, laissez-moi m’occuper d’Evangeline pour que vous puissiez aller vous reposer. C’est mon travail.

Son geste vers eux fut avorté lorsqu’il s’écarta un peu plus, ses yeux rouges d’avoir pleuré exprimant toute son aversion. Cela lui donna un coup dans l’estomac. Qu’après plusieurs mois de cohabitation il la regarde encore comme si elle était une sorte de lépreuse à ne même pas approcher.

Avait-il jamais touché un non-sorcier ? En 19 ans d’existence ?!

.

_-Est-ce que c’est bizarre ?_

_Elle se souvenait de la peau nue contre la sienne, les légers petits chatouillis qui pétillent sur son épiderme. La première fois, quand elle ne savait pas encore ce qu’il était, ce qu’il y avait en lui, elle avait cru que c’était l’Amour._

_Eh bien, aussi. Mais c’était surtout de la Magie._

_Mais cela voulait dire qu’elle, elle ne pétillait pas contre lui._

_-Est-ce que c’est bizarre ?_

_-Cela ne devrait-il pas être ma réplique ? Avait-il demandé avec un son de gorge pensif. Les hommes normaux ne font pas ça. Pétiller._

.

La main soucieuse d’Andromeda sur son avant-bras… Quand elle frôlait les épaules de Monsieur Harry pour l’aider à enlever sa cape… Sa bouche qui se posait sur les joues potelées et soyeuses de Falcon… Le revers de sa main qui caressait le front clair d’Evangeline… Elle s’était habituée à sentir la magie qui les habitaient tous et qui était comme un symbole de reconnaissance et de ralliement entre eux. Leur façon de montrer patte blanche.

Elle n’avait jamais eu l’impression que le contact qu’elle leur imposait était désagréable. Jusqu’à ce garçon trop pâle, trop froid et paradoxalement trop émotif. Excessif dans toutes les facettes de sa personnalité.

Habituellement elle laissait passer, Monsieur Harry s’assurant d’une expression mécontente de faire comprendre à son mari qu’il se comportait comme un abruti fini, mais aujourd’hui il y avait l’enfant dont elle avait la garde qui était malade et un père beaucoup trop perturbé pour être d’une utilité quelconque. Georgia affronta le regard avec détermination, et avant même qu’il ne puisse réagir, elle bondit sur le jeune Lord pour le ceinturer de ses bras.

-VOUS ! Cracha ce dernier en s’hérissant comme un chat menacé. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME TOUCHER ?!?

Evangeline se mit à crier plus fort, gesticulant pour échapper aux bras de son père, mais ce dernier se débattait déjà dans l’emprise de Georgia. Elle ne le lâcha pas. Aucun des deux. Le contact avec Lord Black n’était pourtant en rien pétillement, il était douloureux, comme si de petites lames s’enfonçaient dans ses bras. Elle ignora les picotements, voulant prouver son point, et supposa que la magie réagissait simplement à ce que son maître considérait comme une agression.

-OTEZ VOS SALES PATTES DE MOLDUE !!! Continua à brailler celui-ci, se faisant cependant couper d’un pied dans le menton de la part d’Evangeline et d’un « Chut ! » autoritaire de la gouvernante.

En réponse les yeux de Drago lancèrent des éclairs et il siffla d’une voix menaçante :

-Quand je dirais que vous m’avez molesté…

Georgia ne s’inquiéta pas outre mesure, cela risquait d’amuser beaucoup Monsieur Harry, mais ce serait tout. Si elle pouvait ignorer la douleur physique que le sorcier lui infligeait, consciemment ou inconsciemment, elle pouvait passer outre ses malédictions et continuer à le serrer contre lui en chuchotant des paroles rassurantes et douces.

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemie Lord Black. Je suis là pour vous aider. Vous n’avez pas à avoir peur de moi.

Il poussa un halètement dépité, comme un signe de reddition et petit à petit, elle le sentit se mollir contre elle, las, et la douleur s’apaiser en ne laissant qu’une sensation de brûlure entre sa peau et le coton de sa robe.

Même Evangeline se contentait désormais de gargouiller vaguement, apaisée par sa voix.

-C’est ça, souffla t’elle paisiblement. Tout va bien. Vous allez vous reposer, tous les deux, maintenant.

Délicatement, elle s’orienta vers le lit le plus proche – celui de la chambre adjacente à la nurserie où dormait Monsieur Harry, songeant qu’il n’aurait probablement pas d’objection à laisser son époux en profiter. 

Drago se laissa guider, légèrement absent, si fatigué que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Sa peau le démangeait comme si des fantômes d’insectes s’y promenaient, mais la sensation cessa aussitôt qu’il se sentit installé sur un lit. Ça sentait l’odeur d’Harry et il ne rêvait plus que de s’effondrer au milieu de ce parfum et se laisser envahir.

Il y avait cependant sa fille.

Georgia tendit les bras pour la lui réclamer et il hésita.

-Je vais prendre soin d’elle, ne vous en faites pas. Je reste dans cette pièce, d’accord ?

Ce qu’elle ne disait pas était qu’elle allait prendre soin de lui, aussi.

-Je vais juste fermer les yeux quelques minutes, affirma-t-il fermement en lui tendant avec réticence son bébé.

Une fois que le petit poids eut quitté ses bras, il eut l’impression de s’écrouler aussitôt sur la couverture, le visage enfoncé dans un coussin qui sentait délicieusement la protection et la chaleur et le vent. Le sommeil le happa immédiatement même s’il put attraper la sensation d’une main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux et un « Trop jeune » murmuré par une voix féminine.

Oo0O0oO

Dans la petite salle attenante au secrétariat des services du Magenmagot, le travail était monstrueux. Harry, Hermione et Susan furent immédiatement d’accord sur un point : ils ne pouvaient venir en aide à personne tant qu’ils n’auraient pas trié l’océan de papiers autour d’eux. Tant qu’ils n’auraient pas déjà identifié ce qui les entourait.

Heureusement qu’ils avaient Susan, familière de la plupart des formes de documents que l’on pouvait trouver habituellement ici et de ce qui était disposé dans les Archives. Mais même elle se retrouvait prise au dépourvu face aux ajouts de l’année précédente – l’année Mangemort- pouvant aller de papiers à l’air très officiels à des espèces de parchemins déchirés à la va vite remplis d’écritures bâclées. Ils avaient décidés de tout mettre au même endroit pour le moment, peu impatients d’affronter les démons et les horreurs contenus à l’intérieur. 

Chacun s’étant pris un morceau de pièce à déblayer, Harry et Hermione tendaient des dossiers ou des parchemins à Susan pour savoir dans quelle pile les placer. Ils ne lisaient les documents qu’en diagonale, réservant ce travail pour un tri ultérieur plus fin, et globalement ils pouvaient avoir à faire à plusieurs types de documents : Des notes de services un peu froissées, des lettres, des photographies ou des affiches même parfois, des rouleaux de parchemins plus ou moins épais et pour finir des dossiers à la couverture en carton brun clair étiqueté généralement d’un nom, certains scellés par des sortilèges.

Il était à noter que pendant qu’ils s’attelaient à leur tâche, des avions en papiers entraient dans leur salle et se dépliaient au-dessus de leurs têtes pour se laisser tomber au hasard. Susan les récupéraient tous avec à chaque fois un profond soupir.

Et alors c’était :

« Pourquoi le service des Usages Abusifs nous envoient ce putain de rapport d’enquête ? Qu’ils l’envoient directement aux greffiers en charge du dossier ! »

Ou

« Qui a besoin d’une liste à jour des membres du Magenmagot ?!? »

Ou encore

« Ce n’est pas à nous de monter un jury bordel ! Qu’ils voient ça avec le juge Brodham ! »

Et

« La brigade veut qu’on leur envoie le dossier « Stern » ? Et bien ils attendront !!! »

Merlin soit loué pour Susan, pensait amicalement Harry alors qu’elle se levait à nouveau brusquement en furie pour foncer dans le bureau des greffiers, leurs voisins de gauche. En face de ces derniers, il y avait la partie tout à fait administrative du Magenmagot qui s’occupait non pas des affaires traitées, mais uniquement de la gestion des membres et des élections de ces derniers. Un peu plus en avant, c’était le bureau législatif, qui rédigeait les nouveaux décrets, s’occupaient de leur diffusion et pouvaient renseigner les sorciers sur leur application.

A chaque fois qu’Harry avait jeté un coup d’œil dans le couloir, il y avait au moins deux sorciers à l’expression gênée et perplexe qui attendaient sur le banc placé devant la porte de ce dernier service.

Il revenait ainsi des toilettes lorsqu’un homme portant la robe des Aurors entra dans leur bureau et jeta ni plus ni moins un dossier marron sur leur table avant de repartir l’air de rien.

Il jeta alors un regard à Hermione qui en avait la bouche ouverte, choquée.

.

-Ceci, fit l’Auror en posant un gros dossier cartonné marron clair devant Ron, est le genre de dossier que tu trouveras partout ici et qui regroupe toutes les pièces et documents concernant une enquête ou un individu en particulier. Parfois les deux.

Hester Bloomberry n’était pas tout à fait ce à quoi s’attendait Ron comme tuteur – dans le sens où elle manquait cruellement de virilité puisque c’était une femme- mais elle semblait sympa.

Plus sympa que le mec que se coltinait Dean dans un box plus loin et qui parlait trop fort et se comportait de façon brusque. Hester avait déjà presque cinquante ans et était habituée aux recrues, même si, de son propre aveu, c’était rare que ces dernières réussissent leurs trois années d’entrainement. Elle avait cependant un bon feeling le concernant, parce que, eh bien, « tu es Ron Weasley, le compagnon de combat d’Harry Potter ». Elle le regardait cependant du coin de l’œil en disant cela, comme pour le prévenir qu’il devrait mériter à toute heure en sa compagnie ce titre.

-Durant tout le premier trimestre, tu ne feras avec moi que de la paperasse, donc ces dossiers vont devenir tes meilleurs amis.

Elle tapota gaiement sur un tas qui attendait dans un coin de son bureau, comme s’il s’agissait d’une sorte d’animal de compagnie particulièrement indésirable. Bien évidemment, c’était aussi là qu’elle avait placé une chaise pour lui.

-C’est un bon entrainement, continua t’elle, étant donné qu’une grosse malheureuse partie de notre boulot consiste à être collé à ce bureau à faire des choses comme justifier le moindre sort jeté par notre baguette durant chaque sortie.

-Oui, ça a l’air un peu inutile, approuva Ron pour faire montre de fidélité envers sa nouvelle patronne.

Elle lui rendit un sourire en coin avant de jeter un coup d’œil au parchemin qui contenait le programme de Ron pour le mois à venir. Dans pas moins de quinze jours, il aurait son premier test d’aptitude physique et de personnalité, Hester devait l’aider à se préparer pour le second – Ron ayant à suivre l’entrainement des stagiaires tous les matins.

Il ne savait pas s’il était prêt pour tout ça, mais il sentait déjà l’adrénaline chanter dans ses veines, impatient de faire ses preuves. Et au final, même si une partie de lui restait déçu de ne pas pouvoir vivre tout ça avec Harry, il était un peu satisfait d’avoir une chance d’atteindre le haut du classement – ce qu’honnêtement il n’avait jamais réussi à faire avec Hermione et Harry comme concurrents. Trop de réflexion et de mémoire d’un côté, trop d’instinct et de puissance de l’autre.

Pendant un bref instant, Ron décrocha du babillage de Hester et se demanda comment ces deux-là s’en sortaient et s’ils ne regrettaient pas déjà leurs choix.

Parce que… Service administratif ? Ca semblait SI barbant !

.

-Et il s’est juste contenté de jeter le dossier ? Répéta Susan, indignée, voulant s’assurer des faits auprès d’Hermione.

-J’étais là, fit Harry depuis son propre tas de papier. Je l’ai vu faire.

-Ca ne va PAS se passer comme ça ! Gronda Susan en attrapant le dossier incriminé. Je vais le leur ramener et vous allez voir ! Non, mais sérieusement ! On n’est PAS leurs larbins ou leur poubelle !

Harry et Hermione la regardèrent repartir en bouillonnant comme un chaudron de potion prêt à exploser.

Mrs Darling passa alors la tête par leur porte, une tasse de thé dans les mains :

-L’heure de prendre votre pause repas les jeunes ?

.

L’atrium du Ministère possédait une grande cafeteria qui était éventuellement considéré comme une alternative acceptable pour déjeuner, bien que l’habitude anglaise allait souvent à un sandwich ingéré entre deux dossiers.

Molly Weasley préparait ainsi tous les en-cas de son époux qui se faisait un plaisir de les grignoter entre deux perquisitions. Elle en avait fait pour Percy, aussi, jusqu’à ce que le snobisme de ce dernier le pousse à fréquenter des restaurants hors du Ministère en bonnes et puissantes compagnie.

Ron avait aussi son sandwich aujourd’hui – rôti de porc froid, salade et tomate- qu’il mâchait en compagnie de sa tutrice, les aurors étant aussi adeptes du repas sur le pouce, se nourrissant de toute façon de mauvais café et de biscuits toute la journée.

Harry, Hermione et Susan étaient un peu plus détendus à ce sujet et rejoignirent Justin à la cafeteria pour parler de leur première matinée avec enthousiasme. Ils avaient beau faire les basses besognes des autres employés, tout était nouveau et motivant.

Mrs Darling les attendait à leur retour avec plus de thé et des madeleines fait maison. De quoi affronter un après-midi de tri et de demandes irraisonnables.

Oo0O0oO

_Tout était blanc._

_Il l’avait d’abord bien accepté, réussissant à définir les angles des quatre murs l’entourant._

_C’était mieux que la cellule de prison, avait-il naïvement pensé._

_Sa blouse blanche aseptisée meilleure que sa robe de sorcier abimée, puant la mort et la douleur._

_Sur sa peau blanche, la marque noire des mangemorts s’était légèrement fanée. IL était mort. Potter l’avait tué. Merveilleux. Et il était encore en vie, Potter. Ce n’était pas juste un rêve. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait l’image du corps mou du golden boy, intolérablement dépourvu de cette énergie nerveuse qui le caractérisait si bien, dans les bras d’Hagrid._

_Mais non, il était en vie._

_Et LUI, le Seigneur maudit, était mort. Vincent aussi. Son père et Gregory étaient sans doute morts aussi. Et lui… Et sa mère… Peut-être que ce n’était qu’une question de temps._

_A l’époque, Drago ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Ses sentiments au sujet de sa future mort étaient comme de l’eau qui glissait entre ses doigts. Ce n’était plus de son ressort : d’autres allaient décider pour lui._

_Il y avait juste quelque chose. Une sorte de souhait ou d’espoir._

_Il aimerait vraiment le revoir avant que ça n’arrive._

_Regarder une dernière fois ses yeux si verts qui le brûlaient toujours, lui sourire légèrement pour tout ce qui ne serait jamais. Sur les choses qu’il ne saurait jamais. Le futur qui continuerait sans lui. La douceur de sa peau ou le gout de ses lèvres._

_Puis les pensées devinrent un peu moins claires. Les convictions fatalistes devinrent des questions._

_Depuis combien de jours était-il là ?_

_Est-ce que sa mère était toujours en vie ? L’avaient-ils déjà tué sans qu’il en soit conscient ?_

_Le blanc s’était fondu sous ses yeux en un amas uniforme qui ne se contentait plus de l’entourer – mais l’étouffait avec rigueur, s’enroulant autour de son cou et de son visage, l’asphyxiant._

_Comme un tissu poussé sur son visage, il chercha à l’arracher ; ses ongles ne firent que tracer des sillons furieux et sanglants sur son visage et son cou._

_Le rouge tacha pendant un instant le blanc. Un soulagement temporaire._

_A reproduire aussi souvent que possible._

_Il n’y avait pas de jour ou de nuit. Impossible de dormir. Pas de sommeil et trop de mauvais souvenirs._

_Combien de jours ?_

_« PARLE ! » crachait une voix, mais ses yeux étaient aveuglés._

_« Nous saurons tout de toute façon. »_

_«Vous autres avaient quelque chose de pourri en vous. »_

_Il demande après sa mère. Personne ne lui répond._

_« Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Tu vas être exécuté. Prépare-toi ! »_

_Il ne peut que se recroqueviller par terre et hurler à la voix de le laisser tranquille. Mais elle continue, elle s’approche de lui et lui murmure à l’oreille chaque détail de la façon dont son père était mort sous le baiser des détraqueurs et comment ça se passerait pour lui aussi… Cette voix…_

Il bat des jambes et des bras, il cri de façon hystérique, tout pour échapper au blanc, à l’ignorance, à sa mort prochaine et plus que tout, à la voix de Winters.

-Non ! Ne me tuez pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Je suis désolé ! Désolé ! Je réparerais ! Pitié !

-Monsieur Black ! Perce soudain une douce voix féminine pleine d’inquiétude. Réveillez-vous !

Drago se fige et ouvre brusquement les yeux, les muscles crispés et le corps recouvert de sueur. Une main caresse doucement ses cheveux, un poids chaud est appuyé agréablement près de lui et il y a de la couleur partout où il regarde. Du rouge et or et l’odeur d’Harry.

Merlin merci, il était en vie. Tout ça était fini.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux face au soulagement intense qu’il ressentait, comme à chaque fois qu’il se réveille de ce type de rêve.

-C’était un cauchemar plutôt intense, commenta la personne à ses côtés.

Il se retourne sur le dos, fixant la moldue – Georgia Wallace – qui le contemple avec inquiétude. Il détourne aussitôt le visage, gardant un silence buté. Elle répond en faisant des cercles doux sur sa tempe.

-La guerre, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Qu’en sauriez-vous ? Grinça-t-il.

-Mon époux y a laissé la vie, laissa tomber la femme sans s’énerver, massant toujours le côté de son visage. 

Il y eut un silence contemplatif –toujours quand on en venait à invoquer le souvenir de ceux qui étaient tombés - puis elle continua :

-Je fais aussi des cauchemars. Où il est revenu, il va bien et nous sommes ensemble avec Falcon… C’est un bonheur insensé… Puis je me retourne et il a disparu. Parce qu’il n’est jamais revenu. Je me le rappelle brutalement et la douleur est comme au premier jour.

Drago la regarde à nouveau, essayant de décrypter ses traits de moldue et de déterminer si ce qu’elle ressent est semblable à ce qu’un sorcier comme lui peut ressentir. Ses yeux ont l’air loin, comme posé au-delà des parois de cette petite chambre et des murs du Manoir.

-Vous devez me haïr, offrit-il.

-Pourquoi cela ? Répondit-elle, ses yeux papillonnants pour revenir à lui, légèrement confuse.

Il poussa un soupir presque fatigué.

-Mangemort, tout ça.

Pour lui cela voulait tout dire, pas pour elle apparemment.

-Je n’ai jamais su qui l’avait tué, ni quel camp. C’était un espion privé. A ce que j’en sais, Monsieur Harry pourrait tout aussi bien être celui qui a mis fin à ses jours. 

-Ça m’étonnerait beaucoup.

-Pour être honnête, ça m’étonnerait aussi… Mais… La guerre se joue de ce genre de considérations. Elle rend les gens fous. Et elle semble avoir pris plus que sa part chez vous. Avez-vous souvent ce genre de cauchemars ?

-Ce genre ? Cracha-t-il avec ironie en se redressant, l’obligeant à se déplacer pour qu’il puisse s’asseoir, ses doigts parcourant des cernes qu’il se savait avoir.

Il allait devoir les cacher sous un sort avant de se rendre chez les Prowse.

-Le genre où on vous torture, précisa alors Georgia avec la gravité d’une statue.

Son corps s’ébroua légèrement en réaction et il décida de faire comme s’il n’avait rien entendu ; Son esprit s’attacha à quelque chose de sûr et sans danger : il chercha des yeux son bébé.

-Où est ma fille ? Se porte-t-elle mieux ?

Georgia Wallace se leva aussitôt du lit, reprenant toute sa dignité de gouvernante :

-Elle s’est enfin endormie il y a deux heures. Elle a pris sa potion juste avant et n’a donc pas eu l’occasion de la recracher. Je comptais la réveiller dans une heure pour tenter de lui faire prendre un peu de nourriture…

Drago sentit un poids se retirer de sa poitrine et se retira du lit en se sentant encore un peu groggy. Son ainée le regarda faire avec un peu d’inquiétude, se tordant les mains comme si elle rêvait de le repousser dans le lit d’Harry, il la contourna sans un mot et entra dans la nurserie pour glisser silencieusement entre les deux lits des enfants.

Admirer Evangeline qui dormait avec toute la confiance et l’abandon des petits enfants lui mettait le baume au cœur et le rendait tellement reconnaissant d’avoir survécu et de pouvoir être là avec elle qu’il pourrait en pleurer de bonheur. Quand il était près d’elle, tout le reste était secondaire et insignifiant.

Passant une main à travers les barreaux de bois, il caressa la peau veloutée au-dessus de sa manche de pyjama. Elle resta immobile, inconsciente du toucher, sa poitrine remontant et descendant lentement.

-J’espère que tu fais les plus doux rêves Trésor, lui murmura-t-il avant de s’écarter.

Il longea le coin du lit sans la quitter du regard, nourrissant son âme de cette vision, avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

Georgia Wallace fut sur ses pas et referma la porte derrière elle avec précaution avant de lui jeter un regard déterminé :

-Vous devez manger et retourner au lit !

-J’aurais suffisamment de nourriture chez les Prowse, répliqua Drago en prenant la direction de ses appartements en vue de se préparer et d’effacer le plus de trace possible de son travail de garde malade.

Georgia eut un sursaut scandalisé avant de trottiner à sa suite.

-Ne me dites pas que vous comptez toujours y aller !?! Monsieur ! C’est ridicule ! Vous pouvez toujours envoyer une lettre d’excuse.

-Certainement pas, la table sera déséquilibrée si je ne me présente pas. Et Lady Prowse pourrait être obligée de faire quelque chose d’aussi désastreux et désagréable que de devoir réviser son plan de table. Vous ne devez rien savoir sur ce sujet diabolique pour seulement oser le mentionner. Et ce serait entièrement ma faute.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?!? Scanda avec ahurissement la gouvernante.

-Mortellement.

Il se retourna pour la confronter. Ils faillirent presque se percuter dans l’opération.

-Maintenant, attendez, je vous paie pour que vous vous occupiez de ma fille et je veux bien essayer de vous admettre au final un certain degré de… compétence, pour cela. Mais en ce qui me concerne, vous n’avez pas à me dicter mes actes.

-Je me fais du souci pour vous. Et que vous vous abimiez la santé juste pour assister à un diner…

-Ce n’est pas « juste » un diner, Mrs Wallace, c’est tout ce qu’il me reste de ma vie d’avant. Mon seul morceau de dignité, et j’aimerais le garder…

Il se tu alors que son regard était tombé d’une façon ou d’une autre sur les poignets de la jeune femme. Des marbrures rouges qu’il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir déjà vu les couvraient.

Sans la prévenir il lui attrapa un bras et remonta la manche de sa chemise. Un petit cri lui répondit alors qu’il découvrait d’autres rayures, certaines formant de petites cloques.

-Ce n’est pas grand-chose… Souffla-t-elle en essayant de lui reprendre son membre.

Drago renifla avec mépris, il pouvait reconnaitre des engelures quand il en voyait.

-C’est moi qui vous ait fait ça tout à l’heure… 

Elle détourna le visage avec fierté.

-Vous aviez besoin que quelqu’un vous aide… Je sais que les sorciers émettent de la magie et ce que je risque en en touchant un sans son consentement.

-Je vous aurais une pommade à étaler sur les blessures, annonça Drago, son esprit courant à toute allure.

Précipitamment, il la lâcha et s’empressa d’entrer dans ses appartements en bloquant la porte derrière lui.

C’était peut-être l’effet de la fatigue, mais il réalisait à quel point il s’était trompé toutes ces années. Son père lui avait appris à mépriser les moldus, les moquer pour leur manque de magie les obligeant à devoir utiliser leurs mains et se fatiguer inutilement… Une sous race et une sous espèce…

Mais dans son éducation, il avait toujours tenu Drago éloigné des moldus, leur donnant une dimension presque inquiétante, aidé par ses discours au sujet des nés moldus qui menaçaient leur façon de vivre. Durant tout ce temps, Drago avait craint la présence et le risque de contact avec un vrai moldu. C’était idiot, mais il avait toujours eu peur que toucher un moldu lui ferait perdre toute sa magie et le transformerait en une sorte de cracmol. Il avait même accepté de croire que le Ministère sous le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient dans le vrai quand ils disaient que les nés moldus avaient volés la magie de vrais sorciers.

Mais, dans les faits, un contact avec Georgia Wallace ne lui avait rien fait. Non, au contraire, c’était lui qui l’avait blessé.

Les moldus n’étaient pas fondamentalement dangereux et ne pouvaient pas voler la magie : ils étaient fragiles face à elle. Très fragiles.

Déglutissant nerveusement alors qu’il se rendait dans la salle de bain, il se demandait sur quoi encore il avait pu avoir tort. Et s’il avait su…

Comment les choses auraient été différentes ?

Oo0O0oO

18 h sonna sur l’horloge du bureau des stagiaires du département de la justice magique : Un petit gnome de jardin en bois sortit d’une fenêtre pour taper dans une cloche et Harry s’étira de tout son long, les bras tendus au-dessus de sa tête.

-Arrêtons là pour aujourd’hui, annonça Hermione en se massant le crâne, je serais bien mieux dans mon fauteuil, chez moi, pour continuer à travailler.

-C’est une bonne idée, approuva vivement Susan. Prenons donc une pile des documents déjà triés pour les identifier plus précisément au calme.

-Vous voulez ramener des devoirs ? Soupira Harry depuis son coin de table. Vous n’avez pas vu assez de papiers pour la journée ?

-On en aura jamais terminé autrement, reprit Susan. Et personnellement j’aimerais aussi vite pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. D’autant plus que nous ne pourrons pas être efficace avec des documents inconnus en attente. Et si nous ne sommes pas efficaces, ils ne nous garderons pas ou nous laisserons moisir ici ad vitam aeternam et nous ne verrons jamais la couleur d’une salle de procès… Et c’est bien ce que nous voulons tous ici, non ?

Pour seule réponse, Harry tira à lui une pile avec une expression déterminé. 

De toute façon, Drago ne serait sans doute même pas là ce soir.

Ce fut donc avec leurs documents dans les bras qu’ils prirent le chemin vers le hall des ascenseurs. Les bureaux étaient toujours bien occupés et une salle de procès était encore en pleine instruction avec la pancarte « Ne pas déranger – procès en cours » devant les portes.

-Une simple affaire de contrefaçon de balais, a affirmé Susan alors qu’ils passaient devant et regardaient avec curiosité.

Le hall sonnait bien plus vide que toutes les fois où Harry l’avait traversé. Moins de publics et de stagiaires sans doute. Il observa les panneaux, les lampes murales en forme de globe et les murs écaillés en essayant de s’imprégner des lieux et de leur odeur de vieux papiers et de tabac.

Si tout se passait bien, cet endroit ferait partie intégrante de sa vie et de sa routine, comme l’avait fait Poudlard quand il était apprenti sorcier… Pourtant c’était très différent – loin de la féérie et du mystère des murs du vieux château. C’était plus brut et impersonnel.

Cela ne sentirait jamais la maison comme Poudlard l’avait fait.

*Et puis tu AS une maison maintenant, tu n’as plus besoin d’adopter un autre lieu.* Se sermonna t’il.

Alors qu’Hermione avait appuyé sur le bouton d’appel et qu’ils attendaient que la cage d’ascenseur daigne s’ouvrir, Harry fit alors attention à une discussion qui semblait houleuse au guichet d’accueil.

Se penchant en arrière, il aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain qui se disputait avec l’hôtesse d’accueil qui abordait un regard fermé et buté.

-Vous ne pouvez pas juste transmettre ma lettre ? Fit la voix masculine.

-Pas plus que les trois autres fois ! N’insistez pas ! Siffla la femme.

Harry s’avança vers eux avec curiosité et lâcha un petit « oh » lorsqu’il découvrit que le jeune homme était en fait Théodore Nott. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, une expression harcelée sur le visage, et la femme au guichet couina légèrement en découvrant Harry et se mit à arranger ses cheveux en lui jetant un regard doux :

-Oh Harry Potter ! Enfin, je veux dire… Monsieur Potter, non… Monsieur Black, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en faisant attention à son ancien camarade de classe. Enfin, je sais que ce n’est pas vraiment mon affaire…

Il jeta d’ailleurs un petit coup d’œil en arrière où Hermione le regardait en secouant légèrement la tête d’un air désespéré, tandis que le regard de Susan semblait lancer des doloris.

-… Mais ça ne me semble pas une façon très correcte de parler avec un visiteur, continua Harry.

-Monsieur Nott devrait savoir mieux que de venir ici, expliqua la femme avant de prendre une voix chargée d’insinuation. Enfin, vous savez…

-Non, la coupa t’il.

Il n’avait pas envie d’entendre ni de sympathiser avec des bêtises pareille. A la place de cela, il se tourna vers son pair :

-Lord Nott maintenant, si je ne me trompe pas ?

L’ancien serpentard hocha d’un coup sec la tête en guise d’approbation.

-Lord Black.

Harry sourit, retrouvant là le garçon qui économisait ses mots et le fixait comme s’il savait tout ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête. Il réveillait chez lui son côté destructeur gryffondor qui voulait aller chatouiller le dragon qui dort et lui arracher ce qui tournait dans son esprit apparemment très fourni.

Harry blâmait une journée enfoui sous des papiers.

-Est-ce que je peux aider ? Demanda-t-il alors en essayant de contenir sa curiosité.

Nott hésita visiblement, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur l’écusson de l’uniforme de Harry avec une lueur de désir qui illuminèrent ses iris noisette.

-Je… (Il releva le visage vers Harry). J’ai envoyé plusieurs lettres aux services du Magenmagot – des lettres de recommandations – mais le Directeur Winters ne prend même pas la peine de m’accorder une entrevue.

-N’y a-t-il pas une sorte de décret qui est passé au sujet du travail dans l’administration et les Mangemorts ? Lâcha avec hésitation Hermione qui semblait s’être approchée entre temps.

Elle ajouta précipitamment, l’air très gênée :

-Ce n’est pas contre toi Nott, mais…

-Parce que tu trouves cette loi juste Granger ? Répondit Nott en inclinant la tête, l’expression sombre et les yeux toujours scrutateurs.

Hermione rougit face à eux et Harry fut satisfait de ne pas être le seul à se sentir comme transpercé par le regard.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à mettre tout le monde dans le même sac, continua Nott.

-Je ne le suis pas, mais…

-Je ne demande qu’à ce que nos situations soient jugées au cas par cas, c’est tout.

Hermione allait à nouveau se défendre mais Harry la devança, l’esprit en ébullition comme si Noël était annoncé en avance :

-Tu veux intégrer le service administratif du Magenmagot ?!

-Sur mon cadavre, lâcha Susan plus loin – mais Harry l’ignora.

-C’était… Mon plan, confirma lentement Nott qui semblait soudainement très troublé. Mais…

Harry prit alors un peu trop conscience des regards négatifs provenant tout autour d’eux, Susan et sa haine flamboyante, la standardiste et son expression dégoutée et Hermione qui regardait ailleurs comme si ça pouvait lui éviter de prendre parti contre quelqu’un.

Il lui fit comprendre à quel point il était déçu par son attitude et les joues de sa meilleure amie foncèrent rapidement :

-Ecoute, c’est la loi…

-Une loi injuste parmi tant d’autres, répliqua Harry. Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous avons choisi ce métier ?

-C’est une loi qui a été décrétée par Kingsley !

-Sous la pression de la foule dans un contexte d’après-guerre, afin de satisfaire la lâche plèbe qui, Merlin seul sait pourquoi, avait apparemment besoin de passer leur frustration d’eux même sur tout ce qui avait un rapport de loin ou de près avec un Mangemort. Cette loi n’a aucune subtilité. Nott a raison, ce genre de choses devrait être décidé au cas par cas ! Dois-je te rappeler qu’il est quand même le Major de notre promotion ?

-Non, bégaya avec embarras Hermione, n’ayant apparemment pas du tout oublié ce détail, et en concevant toujours une certaine amertume. 

Harry la connaissait trop néanmoins pour penser qu’elle éprouvait de la basse satisfaction à la situation actuelle de l’ancien serpentard.

Quant à ce dernier, il ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, restant planté et confus au milieu d’eux. Peu importe la façon dont il le regardait, Harry ne pouvait pas voir un Mangemort et un fanatique – mais son intelligence et ses autres talents pourraient en faire quelqu’un de redoutable en politique. Et s’il voulait arriver à faire quelque chose au sein de ce Ministère, il lui faudrait forcément un ex serpentard. 

-Je vais parler à Winters, décida Harry.

Nott leva brutalement la tête vers lui en clignotant frénétiquement des yeux pendant qu’Hermione poussait un petit cri de détresse.

-Quoi ?!? Alors qu’on a réussi à l’éviter aujourd’hui ? Fit-elle.

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous éviter le Directeur ? S’étonna Susan qui vint se faufiler entre eux, inquiète et suspicieuse. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu’avez-vous fait par Merlin ?

-Rien qui te concerne dans l’immédiat Susan, la coupa Harry. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

La rousse fixa les deux ex gryffondors avec indignation.

-Alors ça va être comme ça ? Vous deux qui gardez vos secrets comme à l’école ? Le trio d’Or contre le reste du monde. On ne pourra pas être une équipe et travailler ensemble si vous vous comportez ainsi.

Elle détourna vivement les talons après un dernier regard assassin à Nott et s’échappa vers les ascenseurs, vite suivie par Hermione qui ne semblait vraiment pas savoir quoi faire et tentait d’arrondir les angles. Comme toujours. Hermione n’était vraiment pas bonne avec les disputes.

-Tu n’es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça… Lâcha Nott dans le silence qui suivit la fermeture de l’ascenseur.

-Si. Je le dois vraiment… Nous devons faire de notre mieux, pas vrai ?

Les yeux de Nott s’arrondirent, puis il baissa la tête, pensif.

-Je n’ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour toi…

-Si, tu m’as mis en garde contre Winters l’année dernière… Et tu avais raison. Je croyais qu’il m’aiderait, mais maintenant, je ne pense pas qu’il soit de mon côté.

-Et tu vas l’affronter et mettre en danger ta position alors que ça devrait être mon combat ?

-Oui, parce que ce serait trop dangereux pour toi… (Harry le fixa) Drago a très peur de Winters, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il ne me l’a jamais vraiment expliqué, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit infondé.

-Il s’est passé des choses… Se contenta de dire Nott. Les guerres et les occupations par l’ennemi sont terribles, mais les retournements de situations le sont aussi. La vengeance s’abat, aveugle et sourde. (Il eut une sorte de sourire ironique et tordu) Dame Justice a pris de longues vacances.

-Alors il est temps pour elle de reprendre le travail.

Avec une brève tape à l’épaule, Harry lui passa la moitié de ses documents.

-Etudies ça ce soir et vient demain matin dans notre bureau. C’est tout au fond du couloir, derrière l’office du secrétariat.

-Mais…

-Demain matin, le coupa-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Mais dès qu’il remit les pieds dans le couloir de la section justice, son visage s’assombrit et ses yeux se figèrent, prêt à en découdre.

Il avait désormais des choses à apprendre sur Winters. Pour lui, pour Drago, pour Evangeline et pour Nott. Jetant le reste de ses papiers sur une chaise attenante, il tapa fortement à la porte du bureau du directeur.

Oo0O0oO

Ginny fixa un instant la lettre qu’elle avait dans les mains, puis avant de se rétracter à nouveau, la confia à Coqcigrue qui s’envola avec enthousiasme dans le ciel coloré d’un lent couché de soleil.

Jouant machinalement avec les rideaux de la fenêtre, elle pensa à Flaquemare, à Harry et Olivier, puis son esprit la ramena à nouveau, inévitablement sur Blaise et les mystères qui s’accumulaient autour de lui. Un nouveau but s’ajouta à celui de devenir joueuse professionnelle – et il aurait dû paraitre modeste par rapport à celui-ci, mais elle avait le sentiment qu’il serait tout aussi ardu à mettre en œuvre.

Entrer dans la réelle intimité de son petit ami. A commencer par sa Maison, Raven’s Park.

Oo0O0oO

Dans le miroir, personne n’aurait pu dire que Drago avait passé une journée abominable. Les sorts de glamour faisaient à merveille leur effet, tout comme les potions toniques qu’il avait avalé d’une traite. Harry n’était pas encore rentré quand était venu pour lui l’heure de partir, alors il s’était juste assuré de souhaiter bonne nuit à Evangeline alors que celle-ci était blottie dans les bras de Mrs Wallace, buvant goulument son biberon.

La gouvernante lui avait jeté un regard chagrin, mais il n’y avait pas fait attention.

Devant la Cheminée, il s’accorda un instant, poussant un profond soupir avant d’attraper le chapeau que lui tendait Lucky et forgea sur son visage un masque de contentement dédaigneux. Ce soir tout irait bien, il serait comme tous les autres jeunes aristocrates et personne ne le plaindrait ou le fixerait avec pitié.

Personne ne distinguerait le trou noir qui fleurissait en lui.

La poudre de cheminette le fit disparaitre alors qu’Harry passait la porte d’entrée.

Patmol II se précipita vers lui pour fêter son retour à coups de jappements heureux et de queue fouettée. L’expression sombre et soucieuse que le jeune homme arborait se lissa avec reconnaissance alors qu’il se baissait et laissait tomber son tas de documents pour frotter la fourrure de l’animal. Mrs Wallace suivit alors, descendant les escaliers d’un pas mesuré alors qu’elle portait Evangeline dans ses bras.

La petite fille, le biberon toujours en bouche, délogea une main de son giron pour l’ouvrir et la refermer en direction d’Harry, ce qui était sa façon de saluer depuis quelques jours.

Ses yeux étaient cependant lourds de sommeil.

-Elle a l’air épuisée, souffla Harry en la récupérant contre lui, la berçant machinalement alors que sa petite masse se fondait au creux de son torse.

-Oooh oui, dure journée pour une petite demoiselle comme elle.

-Ce n’est pas marrant d’être malade, hein ma chérie ? Roucoula-t-il. Papa aussi a eu une journée éprouvante.

Evangeline ne babilla même pas, toute occupée à somnoler. Elle avait l’air si sereine et si sans défense que Harry referma un peu plus ses bras autour d’elle, envahi par le puissant désir de la protéger de tout ce qui pourrait la menacer.

Il sentit la magie de la Maison répondre en harmonie, et pendant un instant, il put savoir où se trouvait chaque être vivant dans la demeure. Des elfes de maisons réunis dans la cuisine, au vieux Jarvis Briggs dans son petit pavillon, aux chevaux mâchonnant leur foin dans leurs boxes personnels.

Et tout comme elle, il se sentit légèrement angoissé face au manque d’un membre de la famille. Elle l’influençait en grande partie, bien sûr, réclamant que toute la Famille soit à l’abri entre les murs, mais au-delà de la volonté de l’Ancienne Magie, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de craindre que Drago lui soit à un moment ou à un autre retiré. Surtout après avoir été en contact avec Winters.

Ses yeux allèrent immédiatement à ses papiers par terre et il sentit sa détermination redoubler.

Il DEVAIT faire de ce monde un endroit meilleur pour toutes les personnes qu’il aimait et il y mettrait toute son énergie.

Il rendit sa fille à Mrs Wallace et se pencha pour ramasser son travail, lui évitant un sort tragique entre les crocs de Patmol II.

-Je vais coucher les enfants puis nous dinerons ? Demanda la gouvernante en remontant déjà les escaliers.

-Désolé, ce sera sans moi, s’excusa Harry. Je vais demander à Happy de me faire un sandwich. Je vais travailler dans la bibliothèque.

Mrs Wallace s’immobilisa et se retourna vers lui, légèrement catastrophée.

-Travailler ? Mais… Vous aussi avez à peine dormi la nuit dernière ?!

-Ca ira ! Lui assura t’il en la dépassant dans les marches. Je suis résistant !

Et il s’empressa de s’engouffrer dans les couloirs du premier étage avant d’être arrêté.

Oo0O0oO

Georgia, laissée muette sur l’escalier, mit un temps pour se reprendre et baissa les yeux sur Evangeline avec une expression scandalisée :

-Vous, demoiselle, n’avez pas intérêt à hériter du manque de conservation de vos deux pères. Sinon je serais dans le regret de leur remettre ma démission. Je n’ai pas signé pour m’occuper de trois enfants inconscients.

Evangeline n’émit aucune protestation, déjà profondément endormie, et la jeune femme poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de gravir le reste de l’escalier jusqu’à la nurserie.

Oo0O0oO

Dans le grand salon de Lord et Lady Prowse, tout brillant de chandelles et d’argenteries lustrés, allaient et venaient, devisant, la quelque trentaine de sorciers invités à ce dîner « intime ». Les sourires de façade étaient tous en place, tantôt plaisants, tantôt plein de morgue, la confiance en eux, en leurs noms et leurs richesses embaumaient les lieux comme un encens puissant.

Drago s’imbiba de l’atmosphère alors qu’il saluait ses parents, eux aussi présents, répondaient nonchalamment aux questions de sa mère sur Evangeline, avant de présenter ses respects aux personnes suivantes, gardant en objectif Blaise qui se trouvait à l’autre bout de la salle, une lueur narquoise dans le regard pour son interlocuteur actuel.

C’était une salle de spectacle, et ils connaissaient tous les deux leurs rôles et leurs textes.

Rassurant et familier. Emmitouflés dans des couches d’apparences confortables et avantageuses.

Alors pourquoi Drago avait l’impression de sentir, à chaque nouveau sourire, le vide au fond de lui ronger un peu plus les bords de l’abime ?

Oo0O0oO

Une heure du matin venait de sonner depuis chaque horloge de Lost Wood quand Georgia entendit des pas faire grincer les escaliers. Elle laissa son ouvrage de tricot sur une petite table et passa la tête par l’embrasure de la porte de sa chambre pour voir à travers le jeu d’ombre tombant sur le parquet du couloir que Drago venait de rentrer dans la suite parentale.

Cela en faisait un dans son lit.

Nouant un peu mieux sa robe de chambre à sa taille, Georgia sortit et descendit discrètement jusqu’à la bibliothèque. La lumière d’une lampe à huile passait encore à travers la porte, mais quand elle l’ouvrit, la jeune femme découvrit l’autre Maître des lieux endormi, avachi sur une table basse, une plume encore à la main et la joue appuyée sur un dossier.

-Vraiment ? Soupira-t-elle.

Si elle avait été une sorcière, elle l’aurait surement fait léviter jusqu’à sa chambre (et pourquoi pas même la chambre de son époux tant qu’à faire) mais comme elle n’était qu’elle, sans pouvoirs ou capacités surnaturelles, elle attrapa un plaid sur un fauteuil et le drapa sur la forme voutée du jeune homme.

-Bonne nuit.

Soulevant le bec en verre, elle souffla la flamme et laissa la pièce à la seule lumière des braises dans la cheminée.

Cela avait été une longue journée pour tout le monde.

_A suivre…_


	3. La somme de nos erreurs - Partie 1

_Cher Drago,_

_La Bretagne est merveilleuse en aout, tu devrais penser à y faire un séjour à l’occasion. C’est un véritable décor de carte postale avec ses criques, son ciel toujours changeant et ses grands espaces dénués de présences humaines qui, pendant un instant, donne l’impression que tu es la seule personne au monde. Je ne le pensais pas, mais c’est étrangement relaxant d’être juste, tu sais, seule au milieu de nulle part. Cela remet en perspective les choses._

_Même si ce n’est certainement pas comme cela que je vais me trouver un riche héritier à épouser._

_Ta famille a été adorable de m’héberger, même si le Château de Mortefallaise est loin d’avoir la splendeur et le confort du Manoir Malefoy. Je ne suis plus si étonnée que ton cousin lorgne sur ton héritage. C’est, faute d’autres mots, très médiéval. Poudlard en plus petit et en moins féérique et avec ton Grand Père pour trôner dans la Grande Salle comme si on était encore à l’époque des seigneurs et de leurs serfs. Deux des plus énormes cheminées que j’ai pu voir et une véritable meute de chiens qui trainent autour de vieilles dames occupées à divers travaux de coutures ou de cuisines. C’est une ambiance très spéciale._

_Après, c’est certain, le domaine est immense. Ce qui explique pourquoi je passe autant de temps à l’arpenter à pied ou à cheval, parfois accompagnée de ta cousine. Je m’entends très bien avec Ariane et nous nous apprenons respectivement de nouveaux mots anglais et français. Il faut dire que nous nous comprenons bien, sentimentalement parlant. Nous avons toutes les deux commises un jour l’erreur de tomber amoureuses d’un grand et magnifique idiot blond si gay que j’aurais dû le deviner bien plus tôt. Mais, vraiment, c’est mon erreur. Tu avais raison, le fait que nous ayons les même gouts en terme de joueur de quidditch aurait dû me mettre la puce à l’oreille._

_Dans une semaine, je pars faire une excursion le long de la Loire et de ses châteaux. Je reprends ensuite le bateau au port de Saint-Nazaire direction du Pays Basque, je t’enverrais surement un hibou de là-bas._

_Pendant ce temps-là, je m’attends à ce que tu prennes soin de toi, même si ta situation est difficile et que tu doutes de toi. Tu sais que je suis toujours de ton côté._

_Tout mon amour,_

_Ta Pansy._

Oo0O0oO

Hermione était une lève-tôt. Et une couche-tard. Elle n’avait pas encore résolu l’équation qui lui permettait de rester éveillée avec aussi peu d’heures de repos, mais le café qui gargouillait dans la cafetière y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Pattenrond fixait l’objet comme s’il s’agissait d’un ennemi personnel, tassé en un bloc sur un bord de la table à manger de la cuisine. A côté, sa maîtresse grignotait distraitement une biscotte nature en lisant le contenu d’un parchemin, tandis que sa brosse à cheveux faisait d’elle-même son chemin dans ses boucles.

D’aucuns diraient que c’était une horrible façon de s’occuper de ses cheveux, mais elle n’avait pas de temps pour ça. Pas le temps non plus pour s’arranger un vrai petit déjeuner ou même un repas en général. Et pas le talent non plus. Ron était plus capable qu’elle dans une cuisine, c’était dire.

Le café brûlant jaillit dans la tasse et son chat fêla avant de déménager d’un bond sur une chaise. D’une main aveugle, Hermione tira à elle une gamelle et y versa des croquettes. La déposant à terre, les yeux toujours fixé sur son papier, elle attrapa l’animal et le serra contre elle affectueusement avant de le laisser tomber devant son petit déjeuner et de récupérer sa tasse.

Elle était consciente d’à quel point sa façon de vivre était inélégante aux yeux de la société sorcière pour une jeune femme n’ayant aucune proposition de mariage.

« _Un vrai tue l’amour_ » avait scandé Hannah en la fixant avec horreur (et apparemment aussi l’esprit plein de bonnes intentions… Mais l’enfer n’en était-il pas pavé ?) la dernière fois qu’elle l’avait rencontrée au Chaudron Baveur après le travail. Et de s’entendre parler de ce que faisaient les autres filles qui étaient entrées au Ministère. A savoir le « triplet serdaigle » Mandy Brucklehurst, Su Li et Morag MacDougal, respectivement au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques pour les deux premières et au département des jeux et sports magiques pour la dernière.

Ah, et elle oubliait la commère et meilleure amie de Hannah, Megan Jones, qui hantait désormais le niveau 6 du Ministère, le département de Percy Weasley aux transports magiques.

C’est-à-dire que Megan était actuellement l’une des stagiaires chargés de surveiller le réseau d’entrée et de sortie des Cheminées du Ministère et qu’à cause de cela, elle voyait et analysait Hermione tous les jours.

Bien sûr, Hermione faisait peut être une fixation. Peut-être que Megan ne faisait pas des rapports journaliers à Hannah au sujet de son manque d’élégance, de grâce et d’attention envers la gente masculine afin de devenir la futur Mrs-quelque-chose comme le faisaient tant d’autres sorcières en manque d’engagement tous les jours.

… Mais dans ce cas-là, Hannah était étrangement bien informée.

Hermione renifla légèrement en passant justement devant Megan qui vérifia son badge et sa baguette avec un petit sourire qui sonnait faux.

-Bonne journée Miss Granger, chantonna-t-elle alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur les collants bruns qui dépassaient des pans de sa robe de fonction.

Elle se demanda alors si l’autre jeune femme était capable de voir le trou qu’elle avait au-dessus du genou droit – techniquement caché par sa jupe crayon- ou si elle trouvait tout simplement le choix inadéquat ou démodé.

Puis, presque immédiatement, et comme tous les matins, elle se demanda pourquoi elle s’imposait ça. Elle ne fréquentait Hannah que parce que Neville était un bon ami, et après tout ce temps, il fallait juste qu’elle se fasse à l’idée qu’elle ne pourrait jamais être une fille-à-filles. Elle était une fille-à-garçons. A une exception notable et bienheureuse qui lui fit esquisser un sourire dans l’ascenseur.

Susan.

Susan était comme elle. Elle aussi à Poudlard avait trainé avec un groupe de garçon. Elle aussi se fichait de la façon dont étaient arrangés ses cheveux et la façon dont tombaient ses vêtements. Elle ne portait pas de maquillage et ne faisait pas les yeux doux aux célibataires.

Elle était volontaire, avait son avis et n’hésitait pas à le faire entendre. D’ailleurs elle se disputait souvent avec Harry, même si ce n’était jamais excessif. Un peu comme s’ils caressaient tous les deux leurs divergences d’opinions.

Hermione, elle, aimait à se voir comme un point neutre.

Théodore Nott, dans ces moments, semblait aimer se voir comme un meuble.

Si Hermione voulait bien se reconnaitre une sorte de point de ressemblance avec l’ex serpentard, c’était dans leur désamour pour les conflits. Mais là où elle adorait monologuer de façon interminable et maladroite pour faire valoir son point de vue d’accommodation, Théodore ne laissait rien échapper et en général continuait à travailler comme pour leur faire sentir le poids de l’inutilité de se disputer sur quoique ce soit.

Ce qui ne lui semblait pas très constructif. 

Mais au moins, il était travailleur.

Peut-être, trop.

Arrivée à l’entrée de leur bureau, elle le trouva à nouveau en train de s’installer comme s’il s’était arrangé pour calculer à la seconde près le moment où Hermione arriverait et devrait toujours la précéder. Elle avait pourtant changé plusieurs fois son horaire !

Mais non, rien à faire, elle le retrouvait toujours en train de pendre sa robe sur le dossier de sa chaise et de sortir méticuleusement son matériel d’une sacoche pour l’aligner comme un mathématicien sur son coin de table.

Etait-ce une sorte d’injure subtile à son encontre ? Une façon de lui démontrer sa supériorité comme l’avait autrefois fait Drago de façon bien plus tapageuse ??? Elle commençait vraiment à le croire.

Inspirant profondément pour prendre sur elle, Hermione entra en essayant de ne rien en laisser paraitre.

-Bonjour Mr Nott, lança t’elle fermement avant de commencer à s’installer tout aussi scrupuleusement.

L’homme en face leva la tête, avec toujours un peu l’air d’un hibou surpris, avant de l’observer attentivement avec un visage indéchiffrable et de lâcher doucement :

-Bonjour Miss Granger.

Il remua légèrement et regarda ailleurs.

Hermione plissa les yeux, avant de se lever pour récupérer un tas de documents dans un coin. Aujourd’hui elle était celle qui s’occupait des renvois de documents mal dirigés. Ce n’était pas une tâche très intéressante, mais ils se la passaient à tour de rôle.

En un mois leur salle de travail n’avait plus rien à voir avec le chantier qu’ils avaient découvert à leur arrivée. Tous les documents avaient trouvés place dans des piles qu’ils traitaient au fur et à mesure, en plus des nouvelles tâches qu’ils recevaient tous les jours. Hermione avait structuré leur fonctionnement dans un système de rotation qui semblait leur convenir à eux 4. Aujourd’hui, Nott et Harry avaient pour tâche de s’occuper du nouveau courrier et des nouvelles demandes, tandis que Susan continuerait l’archivage de tout ce qu’ils avaient trié.

Mais le plus passionnant, c’était quand même de s’occuper des nouveautés.

Hermione regarda d’un œil distrait le premier avion en papier de la journée qui vint se poser docilement dans les mains de Nott et se déplia de lui-même.

L’ancien serpentard se pencha dans la lecture de ce qui semblait être une demande, quand Harry et Susan arrivèrent ensemble, discutant apparemment de façon passionnée au sujet d’un incident magique dans un grand magasin de Londres.

Ce qui signifiait très certainement qu’ils avaient croisés Justin sur leur chemin.

-Salut Hermione ! Salut Théo ! Fit chaleureusement Harry en jetant son sac sur la table.

Le tremblement déséquilibra l’harmonie des plumes des deux déjà installés et ils s’empressèrent de les rajuster d’un geste pratiquement synchrone.

-Hey Harry, tu as l’air de bonne humeur, commenta Hermione.

-Justin nous a raconté une histoire amusante au sujet d’un caniche géant qui a épouvanté tout Harrods et a fait courir agents et oubliators derrière lui. J’espère que je pourrais la raconter en premier à Ron, celle-là.

Susan passa derrière Hermione et lui appuya l’épaule en salut. Cependant elle ne jeta aucun regard à Nott qui lui adressa pourtant, comme chaque matin, une salutation polie.

Et comme toujours chaque matin, le jeune homme prétendit ne rien remarquer et se retourna, monopolisé par Harry qui rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne pour voir le premier courrier du matin.

Le brun était devenu rapidement très amical avec l’autre garçon, à la grande incompréhension d’Hermione.

Pour l’instant elle aimait mettre cela sur la solidarité masculine, parce que, honnêtement, Nott n’avait jamais rien fait pour qu’on veuille devenir son ami, et comme il le lui prouvait chaque matin, il y avait définitivement quelque chose de sournois chez lui.

Et alors qu’elle le fixait inconsciemment, il dut sentir le poids de son regard car il lui jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil avec son air faussement ahuri et elle revint sur ses papiers, mécontente d’avoir été repérée dans son observation.

Non, vraiment, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Hermione se força cependant à se concentrer sur ses enveloppes et ses brouillons de lettres, avant de s’installer auprès de leur unique machine à écrire pour réaliser le premier lot à envoyer.

Du groupe, Susan et elle étaient celles qui tapaient le plus vite, ayant déjà de l’expérience avec l’utilisation de l’appareil. Harry et Nott étaient cependant de véritables spectacles de cirque avec l’engin.

Ainsi qu’un facteur de frustration et de consternation. Parfois Hermione était déconcentrée rien que par les silences trop longs entre deux touches quand Harry cherchait encore une lettre à la façon dont Bébé Teddy essayait de faire rentrer une forme carré dans un emplacement rond.

Heureusement, aujourd’hui, les deux hommes resteraient loin de l’appareil. Un peu de miséricorde dans ce monde.

-Oh, se rappela soudain Hermione - mettant enfin le doigt sur l’humeur joyeuse d’Harry : c’est demain soir les sélections pour le quidditch inter-départements.

Le brun leva un regard pétillant sur elle.

-Ouep, je partirais plus tôt pour l’occasion. Je viendrais plus tôt vendredi pour compenser. J’ai tellement hâte de pouvoir à nouveau jouer en équipe. Enfin, si je suis choisi.

Susan roula les yeux depuis son poste de travail :

-Comme si ça ne pourrait pas être le cas ! Le sanglant attrapeur Harry Potter que seul Cédric a jamais pu battre. Ils seraient complétement stupides de ne pas te choisir. 

La mention à Cédric fit pousser des rides sur le front de Harry, mais une sorte de marmonnement, grognement, de Nott fut ce qui détourna son attention et peignit des ombres dans ses yeux.

-Plait-il ? Lâcha Susan d’un ton cassant en épargnant un regard mauvais sur l’ancien serpentard.

Nott se balança un instant à côté de Harry, l’air mal à l’aise.

-Il faisait juste valoir le fait que Winters est aux commandes de la sélection de l’équipe, répondit à sa place Harry d’un ton soigneusement neutre, mais avec son expression fermée qu’il réservait désormais aux altercations avec Susan.

Hermione se demanda si elle était la seule à remarquer la main qu’Harry avait posée en signe de réconfort sur le bras droit de Nott. Elle, en tout cas, ne voyait que ça, mais c’était peut-être parce qu’elle avait passé une partie de sa préadolescence à analyser le vide de sécurité autour de son ami et à apprécier chacune des touches qu’il lui adressait comme le privilège que c’était.

-Quel problème à nouveau avec le Directeur Winters ?! Souffla Susan, exaspérée.

Nott semblait avoir compris d’emblée le malaise qu’il y avait avec Winters, avec sa monstrueuse cervelle de serpentard sournois et calculateur, alors c’était comme s’il était entré dans le petit club exclusif qu’aurait dû former Hermione avec Harry. Sans qu’il y ait eu d’explications ou de narration des évènements.

Et donc Susan, légitimement, se sentait mise à l’écart. Et le souci majeur dans l’histoire était qu’elle aimait beaucoup l’homme, comme en fait BEAUCOUP d’autres personnes.

Robert Winters était une personnalité charismatique, courageuse, volontaire et c’était un ancien POUFSOUFFLE.

Qui pourrait détester un Poufsouffle ?

« Je le fais. » S’était contenté de répondre Harry quand ils en avaient parlé. « Cédric me sortait par les yeux et Zacharias Smith m’insupporte toujours autant. »

Hermione s’était alors dit qu’elle n’aurait pas dû aborder ce sujet après leur rencontre avec Smith dans l’ascenseur du Ministère. L’idiot avait été embauché à la coopération internationale et n’hésitait pas à le chanter sur tous les tons, même si, secrètement, Hermione était persuadé qu’il échouerait au terme de son stage car il était la dernière personne à pouvoir travailler dans les relations sociales ou diplomatiques. 

-Harry, si Winters est intelligent, il te choisira pour jouer dans son équipe, répliqua Hermione pour mettre fin au débat et elle tapa violemment sur son clavier les derniers mots de sa lettre pour appuyer sa déclaration.

Susan approuva d’un fredonnement et d’un grand mouvement de tête approbateur, et Hermione le lui rendit, toute heureuse de l’appréciation d’une de ses pairs.

Mais alors -alors !- la voix douce et plate de Nott vint bien évidemment s’opposer à ses efforts de calmer Harry et à instaurer de l’harmonie dans ce bureau.

-Ce n’est pas une question d’intelligence, c’est une question de politique.

Hermione se retourna brusquement vers lui, tout en cheveux ébouriffés, et elle le fixa en espérant pouvoir le faire taire. Cela marcha, bien sûr, comme elle l’avait dit, Théodore Nott n’était PAS un combatif, et son visage disparut derrière un dossier.

Pas celui de Harry, malheureusement, qui la regardait à présent comme si elle venait de donner un coup de pied à un bébé croup.

« J’essaie de te soutenir » mima-t-elle avec ses lèvres, indignée.

Il secoua la tête avec désapprobation pour toute réponse avant de se reconcentrer lui aussi sur le travail.

Hermione n’eut pas d’autres choix que de revenir elle aussi sur son courrier, maudissant en son fort intérieur le bizarre béguin de Harry pour Nott.

Oo0O0oO

La pause de 17h était un moment qu’Harry attendait tous les jours. Il y avait quelque chose de presque sacré – héritage du tea time sans doute- que les gens du bureau des Aurors observaient. C’était l’heure où il était sûr d’attraper Ron dans la grande salle de détente.

Et, accessoirement, Dean, aussi.

Harry n’avait pas vraiment résolu son problème de possessivité envers Ron vis-à-vis de Dean. Pas depuis leur dispute de l’année dernière. Et encore moins depuis que Dean était devenu « l’autre à entrer au quartier des Aurors ». Il vivait avec comme il le ferait d’une maladie désagréable mais non mortelle.

En essayant de ne pas penser à l’époque où il détestait Dean parce qu’il sortait avec Ginny.

C’était moche parce que c’était un mec génial quand il ne marchait pas sur les plates-bandes d’Harry. Doux, compréhensif, créatif, large d’esprit… Vraiment, Harry aurait dû continuer de pouvoir l’apprécier comme il l’avait fait jusqu’à l’âge de seize ans. 

-Oh, Dean… Lâcha-t-il quand il s’aperçut qu’il venait de couper une grande discussion en saluant Ron.

Ce dernier se tourna, brillant, vers Harry :

-On parlait des sélections au quidditch, Dean s’est lui aussi inscrit !

Harry ne put s’empêcher de regarder de haut en bas son ancien camarade en priant pour ne pas avoir l’air dédaigneux.

-Il l’a fait, hein…

Il fallait qu’il trouve un peu d’enthousiasme. Il gardait un sentiment amère de la fois où Dean avait remplacé Katie Bell en tant que poursuiveur, à cause de ce qui était arrivée à sa pauvre équipière (merci Drago…) , mais aussi parce que jusqu’ici Dean n’avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt à intégrer l’équipe en cinq ans. Bien sûr, le fait que Ginny ait été dans l’équipe n’avait rien à voir…

-Ca va être cool si on est choisi tous les deux, continua Ron en donnant du poing à Dean qui répondit avec un grand sourire.

Une vague glacée a dû s’abattre sur Harry car il eut l’impression d’être essoré physiquement et mentalement.

-Tous les **trois** , tu veux dire ? Rectifia-t-il en se retenant de se jeter entre les deux.

Ron le regarda bizarrement, un truc qu’il faisait maintenant depuis le début de sa formation, comme s’il essayait de le décortiquer visuellement. 

-Je me suis inscris aussi, ajouta Harry même si ça aurait dû être inutile. Attends, tu penses bien que j’allais participer au quidditch inter service !?!

-Mais… Fit Ron en jetant des coups d’œil à Dean qui faisait la grimace. Tu sais que c’est un truc pour les aurors et la brigade ? Pas pour…

Le gryffondor en Harry eut envie de bondir et de rugir sur l’affirmation pour faire cracher à Ron la suite de sa phrase. Mais par chance, il avait gagné durant la guerre cette chose qu’était le sang-froid.

-Quidditch inter-SERVICE, siffla t’il, une équipe pour chaque département, et aux dernières nouvelles, JE fais partie de CE département.

-Ouais, mais…

-Mais RIEN. Je vais voler demain pour la place d’attrapeur.

Maintenant Ron le dévisageait avec une sorte de lueur de commisération qui n’était guère une amélioration. Il lui fit signe de le suivre à l’écart et Harry chercha désespérément Fay dans la foule.

Parce que Fay avait toujours été une merveilleuse alliée en tant que petite amie de Ron, faisant ravaler sa merde à ce dernier quand il pensait que c’était une bonne idée de la partager. Malheureusement il n’y avait aucune trace d’elle et Harry allait devoir y passer.

-Harry, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée tu sais…

-Bon sang, depuis quand le quidditch n’est pas une bonne idée ?!?

-Non, je veux dire, que tu te singularise une fois de plus…

-Parce que tu trouves que je me singularise ?!? S’étouffa Harry, scandalisé.

Ron le fixa comme s’il était inutilement obtus.

-Tu sais très bien que tu seras le seul de ton côté du bâtiment à te présenter. En plus c’est bien plus qu’un jeu entre les services pour nous, c’est pour souder les équipes de terrain. C’est pour ça que c’est un truc des aurors et de la Brigade. Si tu viens, tu vas juste… Perturber le processus. Laisse quelqu’un d’autre avoir la place d’attrapeur. Et si tu veux à ce point jouer au quidditch, on aura qu’à jouer ensemble tous les deux à l’occasion.

Harry ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre, en fait il y avait trop d’options, jonglant entre lui jeter quelque chose à la figure ou l’attraper et le tirer jusqu’à Hermione pour le défier d’oser redire ça devant elle.

-Tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu dis est injuste ? Fit-il à la place en se sentant trahi.

-Eh, c’est juste un jeu Harry, et puis t’a fait ton choix, alors assumes, OK ?

Harry inspira profondément, réalisant que tout ça figurait un peu comme une punition méritée aux yeux de Ron. Tout ça parce qu’il n’était pas entré dans la formation d’Auror avec lui…

-Et maintenant tu me prends de haut… Souffla-t-il.

-Pour une fois que c’est pas l’inverse… Laissa échapper le roux dans un marmonnement.

Cela pétrifia Harry sur place.

-Pardon ?

Ron regarda au-dessus de son épaule, le regard vide, puis claqua une main sur son bras comme si de rien n’était.

-Bon écoute Harry, j’ai pas le temps de discuter là, faut déjà que je reparte. Mais sérieux, ne viens pas demain. Conseil amical.

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à Harry de répondre et s’éclipsa avec un air pressé et important.

Laissant son ami complétement estomaqué.

Et si ça ce n’était pas une preuve que le quartier des aurors et de la brigade de police se torchaient le cul avec la notion de justice…

Il ne savait pas encore COMMENT il allait le faire, mais Harry ne mourrait pas avant d’avoir littéralement reconstruit ces deux services en leur inculquant une bonne dose de modestie.

Quand il revint dans leur bureau, il savait qu’il n’avait pas décoléré car Susan s’empressa de se mettre hors de son chemin, Théodore le regarda avec inquiétude et Hermione lui demanda :

-Eh bien quoi ? Ron avait déjà entendu l’histoire du caniche géant dans le supermarché ?

Harry inspira profondément, ayant complètement zappé cette histoire de chien. 

-Ron me conseille _amicalement_ de ne pas me présenter aux sélections demain pour ne pas me singulariser et ne pas être dans le passage durant leur petits rituels secrets de ridicules sorciers hautement plus importants que les simples grattes papiers coincés à leurs bureaux qui se tapent toutes leurs merdes de paperasses !

Les derniers mots il les a hurlé en se levant à nouveau de sa chaise et en l’envoyant valdinguer d’un coup de pied.

-PUTAIN !

Hermione le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés et ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

-ET NON, je n’extrapole même pas beaucoup ce qu’il m’a dit ! Se défendit immédiatement Harry en regrettant les anciennes piles de papiers à l’abandon qu’il aurait pu envoyer voler dans tous les sens.

-C’était mal de sa part alors, se contenta-t-elle de dire très doucement.

Elle avait perdu ses propres liens avec Ron et elle savait à quel point Harry se battait pour garder les siens.

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? Continua-t-elle alors qu’il tentait de récupérer son calme pour ne pas faire bruler la pièce.

-Merde à lui, je vais quand même y aller !

-Ca va mal se terminer, marmonna pour elle-même son amie en retournant à son travail.

Harry fronça les sourcils : il n’allait pas juste baisser la tête et se laisser rabaisser, lui, mais aussi leurs bureaux, comme ça. Le désespoir suivit presque aussitôt alors que la colère tombait, quand il réalisait comment quelque chose qui l’avait tenu en joie pendant plusieurs semaines devenait tout d’un coup une confrontation désagréable.

Il aurait dû avoir le soutien de Ron.

Deux doigts le touchèrent doucement sur le côté et il releva la tête pour trouver Théodore qui l’attendait simplement.

-Allons-nous apporter ces dossiers au juge Brodham ?

Harry savait reconnaitre une diversion quand il en voyait une.

-Oui, allons-y.

Il fut reconnaissant quand son compagnon n’aborda aucunement le sujet durant tout le reste de la journée.

Oo0O0oO

Cependant, quand Harry rentra à la maison ce jour-là, une autre sorte d’épreuve l’attendait.

En effet, Narcissa était installée dans le petit salon, Evangeline rebondissant sur une de ses cuisses tout en babillant avec contentement, tandis que Drago, sur le fauteuil qui était lentement et surement en train de devenir son préféré (celui rembourré de velours marron avec des licornes dorées dessus) parlait en cochant des choses sur un parchemin.

-Est-ce que j’interromps quelque chose ? Demanda Harry en posant ses dossiers sur une des dessertes.

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui, avec un sourire gracieux de la part de sa belle-mère, et une expression satisfaite de la part de son époux.

-Tu rentres plus tôt que d’habitude, fit ce dernier en se levant.

-Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait quelque chose de prévu, continua Harry alors que Narcissa venait l’embrasser et lui passer sa fille. Est-ce que Lucius est là aussi ?

-Non, c’est une petite chose informelle avec Drago, affirma la blonde. Quelques préparatifs pour la Garden Party au Manoir.

Harry colla un baiser sur la joue rebondie d’Evangeline qui poussa une exclamation de joie en battant des bras. Elle sentait la compote de pomme et le parfum de sa grand-mère. Harry se demanda si c’était elle qui l’avait nourrie.

-La Garden Party ? Interrogea-t-il distraitement.

-LA Garden Party, répéta Drago d’un ton sans appel.

Ce ton présageait qu’il était en train de le fixer comme un rapace ainsi Harry se détacha de la contemplation de sa fille.

Il était bel et bien en train de le faire.

-Tu m’en as parlé, comprit alors Harry.

Drago serra les lèvres, puis se rassit sur son siège en se penchant en avant, arborant l’air de quelqu’un qui réunit toute sa patience.

-Je l’ai fait. Et ceci est juste la preuve que tu ne m’écoutes pas quand je parle.

Narcissa sembla tout d’un coup se sentir en trop et repartit elle aussi s’asseoir légèrement hors de la trajectoire des deux jeunes hommes.

-Tu as dû le faire pendant que je travaillais…

-Evidemment, comme toujours en ce moment. Il n’y a jamais de moment où tu n’es pas penché sur un dossier à faire je ne sais quoi. Alors je ne peux te parler que pendant ces moments-là.

-Je t’ai dit que j’aurais plus de temps pendant les prochains week-ends. On est encore en train de s’organiser. Et puis… De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que je t’aurais écouté quand même, ça m’intéresse pas toutes tes histoires de fêtes. Pourquoi tu n’irais pas plutôt en parler à Blaise ?

-Peut-être parce que Blaise est là pour les vivre avec moi et que j’ai juste envie de partager ça avec toi ? Mais bon, c’est complétement fou comme idée je suppose, penser que tu pourrais t’intéresser un instant à ma vie…

Harry leva les yeux sur le plafond comme s’il pouvait y avoir des réponses inscrites dessus, avant de se masser les tempes avec sa main libre. Sa dispute avec Ron l’avait déjà trop vidé pour qu’il puisse en supporter une avec Drago. Au contraire il aurait juste voulu se faufiler contre lui et prendre quelques morceaux de douceur contre ses lèvres. Est-ce que ça n’aurait pas dû être ça une maison ? Un havre de paix où se réfugier après une journée merdique ?

-Ce n’est pas ce que j’ai voulu dire. Je suis désolé. J’ai eu une mauvaise journée et ne nous disputons pas devant Evy et ta mère s’il te plait.

Narcissa éventa sa main devant elle comme pour dire de ne pas faire attention à elle, mais elle ajouta :

-Il y a de bonnes disputes et des mauvaises. Tu ne pourras pas les éviter Harry, mais (et elle se tourna vers Drago) parfois il faut choisir ses moments. Offre un repos à ce garçon ce soir, c’est vrai qu’il a l’air tourmenté.

Son fils soupira en hochant la tête, mais il épargna quand même un éclat de regard brulant à Harry lui disant qu’ils n’en avaient pas terminés là.

-Bref, le 9 septembre, la dernière fête de la Saison aura lieu au Manoir. C’est un moment important pour mes parents puisque c’est un peu leur réintégration officielle dans la bonne société, outre notre mariage, c’est ça qui va vraiment marquer les esprits pour tout le reste de l’Année, jusqu’à la Saison prochaine. Et, c’est aussi le jour où Lord Craven va faire sa demande de fiançailles à Daphnée.

-Daphnée ?? Demanda Harry parce qu’il avait l’impression qu’il devait savoir qui c’était.

-Oui, DAPHNEE, répéta Drago et pour la deuxième fois de la journée on le regarda comme s’il faisait exprès d’être pénible. Même année que nous à Poudlard. Serpentard. Daphnée Greengrass. Grande amie de Blaise et de Granger aussi si j’ai bien compris. Blonde. Yeux bleus. Très jolie fille.

Finalement une image voulut bien se faire dans son esprit.

-Ah ! La Daphnée de Hermione.

Drago le regardait comme s’il n’arrivait pas à y croire.

-Je suis heureux d’avoir été ton rival parce qu’au sinon j’aurais fait partie de la masse de personne que tu n’as jamais calculé !

Harry leva les yeux pour seule réponse avant de continuer :

-Et tout ça me concerne parce que… ?

-Tu vas venir.

-Je ne… Commença Harry avec une amorce de signe de négation, vite coupé par Drago.

-Tu VAS venir. Tu VAS danser ET tu VAS t’amuser, ordonna ce dernier. Imagine un peu ce que diront les gens si leur propre beau-fils célèbre ne se présente pas aux festivités ? Veux-tu que mes parents – qui sont désormais aussi TES parents – deviennent un sujet de plaisanterie pour toute l’année à venir ?

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Narcissa qui faisait mine d’observer un vase et de ne pas être concerné par la discussion.

-Non, bien sûr que non, souffla-t-il avec défaite en enfouissant le bas de son visage dans les courtes boucles noirs d’Evangeline.

Drago poussa un léger soupir, l’air aussi vaincu que lui, avant de se lever et de le rejoindre en quelques mouvements gracieux, entourant sa silhouette de ses bras et poussant sa tête contre la sienne en contact. Harry ferma les yeux de contentement, appréciant l’aura de magie familière qui caressait la sienne et le parfum délicat qui émanait du cou de Drago.

Cela calma presque aussitôt les picotements qui venaient de son poignet, là où la marque de leur serment lui indiquait qu’il avait encore blessé son époux.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les leva vers les iris argents qui le sondaient avec un mélange d’inquiétude et de gravité. Harry balaya sa joue d’une caresse du pouce comme s’il pouvait l’effacer avant d’avancer son visage pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand il se retira il sourit car Drago accompagna le mouvement et leur arracha un autre baiser.

Cela suffisait à Harry pour réaliser à quel point il avait besoin de ces moments, les seuls où le temps semblait ralentir, où toutes les occupations et les soucis étaient repoussés, les seuls moments où il ne se sentait pas constamment remplis d’une énergie débordante avec son esprit courant au galop pour une chose ou une autre. Drago avait ce drôle de don sur lui, vraiment, parfois il le rendait combatif et idiot, et l’instant d’après il devenait ce monument de calme et de contemplation sur lequel Harry pouvait se reposer.

Il pouvait poser un instant sa misère au sujet de Ron, Dean, Susan, l’insupportable Smith et le dangereux Winters. Mais il n’en parlait pas. Il ne voulait pas ennuyer Drago avec ses petits soucis au Ministère. Il n’avait pas besoin d’être inquiet au sujet d’Harry se rendant aux sélections de Quidditch, et ne ferait que se réjouir et se moquer de Ron s’il lui parlait de leur « dispute ».

Le rôle d’Harry en tant qu’époux était de protéger sa famille et de faire en sorte que Drago et Evangeline soient heureux… Même si ça signifiait danser. Il supposait qu’il n’y aurait pas de mal à laisser quelques dossiers de côté le temps de participer à cette Garden Party.

-Je vais raccompagner Mère à la Cheminée, fit Drago en s’éloignant doucement de lui avant de regarder Narcissa qui s’était détournée pour observer le paysage à travers les fenêtres et leur laisser un peu d’intimité : A moins que tu ne veuilles diner avec nous ?

-C’est adorable de ta part chéri, mais je vais rejoindre ton père. Il ne l’avouera jamais, mais je sais qu’il déteste manger seul.

Harry cacha un sourire narquois à l’image d’un Lucius boudant devant son assiette mais son attention fut réquisitionnée par Evangeline qui babilla des syllabes en tirant sur ses vêtements, le regardant d’en bas avec son regard gris sérieux.

-Papa, appuya-elle au terme de sa discussion incompréhensible avec une nouvelle secousse sur sa chemise.

-Oui oui, tu veux ton biberon pas vrai ?

Le mot magique alluma une exclamation de joie et un battement de pieds et de jambes qui obligea Harry à la maintenir dans ses deux bras de risque qu’elle lui échappe à force de gesticulations. 

Récupérant le biberon avec l’aide toujours inestimable de Mrs Wallace, Harry se calla sur un fauteuil avec sa fille au creux du bras, la laissant boire pratiquement sans aide en ramassant parfois avec douceur le surplus sur ses joues et son menton d’un tamponnement de bavoir.

Au bout d’un moment il sentit en plus le regard caressant de Drago qui était revenu du vestibule et qui vint silencieusement s’asseoir sur l’un des accoudoirs pour mieux les observer comme s’il ne pouvait pas se lasser de ce spectacle.

La Magie de Maison ronronna de plaisir en accord, adoucissant les lumières du salon et fermant les rideaux pour leur créer un cocon chaleureux.

Pour ce soir, en tout cas, tout irait bien.

Oo0O0oO

Ginny refit une dernière fois la vérification de son balai, contrôlant d’un œil critique chaque brindille formant la queue de son Etoile Filante et sentant chaque sortilège intégré au bois pour s’assurer qu’ils tenaient. Sa dernière révision datait de deux mois, ce qui était peu, mais elle l’avait plus utilisé durant la saison des sélections qu’en une année entière à Poudlard.

Globalement satisfaite, elle le rangea soigneusement dans sa housse, puis l’attrapa ainsi que son sac pour dégringoler les escaliers du Terrier jusqu’au salon où flottait une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé et de café.

Son père et Ron mangeaient en silence, moyennement réveillé, tandis que le siffloti joyeux de sa mère leur arrivait depuis le potager.

-Salut, fit-elle en attrapant rapidement un toast et un fruit.

A chaque fois le petit déjeuner était une épreuve : elle était trop nerveuse pour manger, elle avait peur de se sentir lourde ou même de vomir lors d’une figure mais elle avait besoin d’énergie pour être au mieux. 

Son père salua sa décision d’un sourire encourageant.

-Levée tôt, commenta-t-il ensuite.

-Oui, comme ça je peux savoir ce que subit Ronnironchon quand il se lamente d’être le seul à devoir être plaint vraiment parce que sa si importante formation d’Auror l’oblige à se lever à six heure et demi du matin.

-Gnagnagna, grogna Ron en plissant le nez et en frottant nerveusement sa tenue d’entrainement, un jogging et un pull frappé du blason de l’école des Aurors.

Ginny avait, elle, un ensemble d’entrainement de quidditch qui incluait beaucoup plus de pièces comme la sur-robe noire près du corps retenue par une ceinture à la taille qui serait complétée de ses protections en cuir et en bois qu’elle enfilerait avant d’entrer sur le terrain.

-Au fait, j’ai la sélection de quidditch en fin d’après-midi, fit Ron avec un air agité et le nez plongé dans sa tasse de café comme pour ne pas croiser son regard. Dean participe aussi. Tu veux venir nous regarder ?

Ginny leva un sourcil moqueur et lâcha avec un peu de dédain :

-Oh oui, du quidditch ministériel. Passionnant. La dernière fois que j’en ai vu, c’était quand Papa nous a trainé quand j’avais 9 ans, voir le match « département des mystères contre département des transports magiques » et je revois toujours le gros Sam Pewter faire tomber constamment le souaffle car il avait peur de lâcher le balai des deux mains, et aussi crier comme une petite fille à chaque fois qu’un cognard entrait dans son champ de vision ! On s’attendrait à mieux de la part de quelqu’un qui bosse dans le contrôle des voyages en balais.

-Pauvre Sam… Soupira presque silencieusement son père, plein d’empathie.

-Oh allez, la contra presque aussitôt Ron avec le haut des joues un peu rouge, on est une meilleur génération. Ça va être de véritables matchs épiques !

-Mais oui c’est ça…

-Dean et moi feront partie de l’équipe !

Elle se retint de rouler les yeux. Ron n’était pas mauvais, et parfois il était même bon, mais ça ne valait certainement pas un niveau de match professionnel. Quant à Dean… Dean était un sportif amical, il aimait jouer avec des potes, s’amuser et rentrer ensuite boire de la bierraubeurre pour commenter les vrais athlètes. Il ne gérait pas bien la compétition, et ce, dans tous les domaines. Ginny avait pu le découvrir en sortant avec lui. Il y avait une part d’insécurité qu’il cachait derrière ses sourires doux et derrière l’exubérance de Seamus.

Ginny, elle, était une compétitrice, et elle aimait rentrer dans un peu de conflit. C’était une chose qui avait manqué à Dean mais qu’elle avait trouvé chez Harry et Blaise. Bien sur, Harry avait sa propre insécurité personnelle qui avait rendu le conflit parfois venimeux et malsain. Mais avec Blaise, elle n’avait pas ce problème-là. La confiance de Blaise était au-delà de tout ce qu’elle avait connu au point qu’il était impossible de le déstabiliser.

Elle le voulait pourtant. Elle voulait trouver une faiblesse à exploiter pour pouvoir avoir une prise quelque part sur lui et le garder.

Se secouant de ses pensées, elle émit un son ironique.

-Oui. Dean et toi. Dean ton grand nouveau meilleur ami.

Et là, elle avait déstabilisé son frère – mais ce n’était pas vraiment un exploit. Il fit la moue et tenta de bégayer des choses.

-Dean n’est pas…

Elle le coupa aussitôt en tapotant son menton d’un doigt, faussement pensive :

-Je me demande qui est le nouveau grand meilleur ami de Harry ?

Ron émit un son agressif en la foudroyant du regard et elle se contenta d’hausser les épaules avec un air angélique. Tourmenter Ron était toujours thérapeutique et elle se sentait déjà moins stressée.

-Bon c’est pas tout, mais j’ai une VRAIE sélection qui m’attend, moi ! Annonça-t-elle en se levant de table et en passant la bandoulière du fourreau de son balai en travers du torse.

-Bonne chance ma chérie, fit son père en caressant son épaule alors qu’elle passait à côté de lui pour rejoindre la Cheminée.

Elle cueillait une poignée de poudre de cheminette quand Ron revint à l’attaque :

-Tu viendras quand même ? Je sais que ça ferait plaisir à quelqu’un…

Hu… _Dean_ , conclut intérieurement Ginny en le toisant avec suspicion. Elle n’avait certainement pas envie d’encourager une reflambée des sentiments de son ex, ni de jouer le jeu de son frère qui voulait par-dessus tout qu’elle rompe avec Blaise.

-On n’allume pas du feu avec des cendres, Ron, se contenta t’elle de dire avant de jeter la poudre dans les flammes et de disparaitre en donnant le nom d’une taverne de Flaquemare.

Elle ressortit de l’autre côté en découvrant la même ambiance de petit déjeuner. L’établissement devait apparemment servir aussi de bed and breakfast puisque plusieurs sorciers étaient assis à de solides tables en bois, discutant calmement ou lisant la Gazette qui venait d’arriver. Ils ignorèrent Ginny qui épousseta sa tenue et un balai vint aussitôt danser autour de ses pieds pour écarter les cendres tombées.

Elle pêcha ensuite sa montre dans sa poche pour voir si elle était en retard mais alors un homme se leva de sa place et lui fit un signe ainsi qu’un sourire.

-Olivier ! Le salua chaleureusement Ginny, réellement heureuse de le revoir. Ou peut-être que je ferais mieux de t’appeler Gardien Dubois ?

-Tout dépend de ce qu’il se passera dans les heures à suivre, plaisanta Olivier en lui serrant l’avant-bras fraternellement.

Il était toujours l’homme solide et confiant qu’elle avait revu pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, ainsi que ce gryffondor ainé qui était toujours prêt à l’aider ses premières années à l’école. Cela la mettait déjà bien plus à l’aise que lors des derniers essais avec des sélectionneurs, des entraineurs et des capitaines qui prêtaient à peine attention à elle.

-Veux-tu un petit déjeuner ou.. ? Demanda Olivier avec un geste évasif.

-Je préfèrerai qu’on y aille de suite, offrit Ginny avec un sourire crispé.

Il comprit d’un hochement de tête puisqu’il ramassa son dernier toast et posa une mornille sur le bar pour la tenancière qui approuva sans cesser de laver des tasses.

-Je pense que tu connais l’histoire, commença Olivier alors qu’ils marchaient à présent dans les rues calmes du village sorcier.

Il faisait encore bon, mais le ciel bleu promettait un soleil qui ne tarderait pas à frapper impitoyablement.

-Tu veux dire… Au sujet de Wilda Griffiths ? Fit Ginny, pas certaine de pouvoir mentionner l’incident.

Le club de Flaquemare l’avait débauchée aux Harpies pour 1000 Gallions, et cela n’avait pas plu à ces dernières. La capitaine l’avait même menacée de mort… Lors du match contre ses anciennes équipières, la joueuse a « mystérieusement » disparue, provoquant une émeute dans le stade. Le 1er remplaçant avait joué le reste des matchs de la saison, mais il n’était clairement pas aussi bon.

-Ouais, on cherche quelqu’un pour son poste. Quelqu’un qui ne nous coutera pas autant cette fois. Le club n’a pas le budget pour faire deux acquisitions de joueurs professionnel en si peu de temps. Je te préviens, notre entraineur, Deverill, est un peu sur les dents. Mais il n’aime pas vraiment Jacob, l’ancien 1er remplaçant, donc je pense que ça pourrait jouer en ta faveur.

Ginny voulait s’accrocher à cet espoir alors qu’elle voyait surgir au milieu des toits fantaisistes et des colonnes de cheminées deux drapeaux arborant les rameaux d’or se croisant sous fond bleu marine.

Un bâtiment à un étage qui devait contenir le club gardait deux petits terrains de quidditch sans gradins. L’un des terrains n’avait même qu’un seul ensemble de but – sans doute celui de l’équipe de réserve. Tout autour se trouvait des champs, et au loin un regroupement de maison autour d’un petit château anglais.

Tous deux se dirigèrent directement sur le terrain ne possédant que trois cerceaux de buts. Trois personnes les y attendaient. Le premier était l’entraineur, Ginny le reconnut sans problème pour avoir fait la Une de la Gazette à plusieurs reprises l’année écoulée. C’était un ancien batteur avec la carrure qui va avec, nez plusieurs fois cassé compris. Dans la quarantaine, quelques cheveux gris brillaient dans ses courts cheveux noirs et sa barbe de trois jours.

A côté se trouvait Jacob Whisp qui arborait un visage de pitbull grincheux, lui avait 25 ans, un passé de serdaigle le cheveu blond terne et ne semblait pas DU TOUT ravi de la présence de Ginny.

La dernière personne lui fut présentée comme Glena James, une poursuiveuse qui occupait la place de remplaçante depuis deux ans. Elle, au moins, lui adressa un sourire amical au milieu de son visage parsemé de tâche de rousseur.

Philibert Deverill était un homme efficace et ils ne se perdirent pas en discussion inutile avant de rejoindre les airs. Olivier partit bien évidemment défendre les buts, tandis que Ginny faisait quelques tours de rodage avec ses deux équipiers. Bien évidemment, on ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle soit synchrone immédiatement avec les deux autres, mais elle savait que c’était un plus si elle pouvait montrer sa capacité à s’adapter rapidement et sans rechigner.

Il y avait des poursuiveurs qui étaient de vraies divas, refusant de jouer avec certains équipiers. Mais ils étaient généralement payés des milliers. Ginny s’avouerait heureuse si elle pouvait décrocher un contrat de 80 gallions, avec surplus de 30 gallions à chaque match joué et gagné.

Au bout d’un moment, Deverill siffla et leur donna quelques manœuvres de poursuiveurs à réaliser. Il apparut alors rapidement à Ginny que Jacob était une vraie petite merde décidée à lui compliquer la vie.

Il se décalait, refusait de suivre son rythme, lançait le souaffle un poil à côté exprès et il l’obligeait de ce fait à se surpasser en terme d’attention générale. A la fin, elle ne voulait rien de plus que d’attraper la batte de Deverill et lui envoyer le cognard lâché sur le terrain en plein milieu de la figure. 

Olivier devait remarquer la façon dont ses yeux crachaient des flammes car il la tapota amicalement sur l’épaule en signe de soutien.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand l’entraineur siffla l’arrêt du jeu et le retour sur la terre ferme.

Jacob se détourna aussitôt d’eux, désintéressé de ce qu’il allait se passer apparemment et rejoignit une tente qui semblait servir de vestiaire. Ginny ne lui accorda qu’une pensée –peu agréable- ses yeux fixés sur Deverill qui atterrissait près d’elle.

-C’était pas mal du tout Weasley. Je crois qu’on pourrait faire de bonnes choses de toi.

-C’est un compliment venant de lui ! Lança avec humour Olivier derrière son épaule.

-Eh bien… Merci, fit Ginny avec un petit sourire, considérant que c’était de toute façon plus qu’on ne lui avait dit durant les précédentes sélections.

-Je dois bien sûr en discuter avec le propriétaire du club et le reste de l’équipe, mais je suis optimiste. Nous t’enverrons un hibou d’ici une semaine pour te tenir au courant de notre décision et des possibles suites de celle-ci.

Il tira sa main vers elle et elle la lui serra en retour avec reconnaissance et joie.

Ce n’était pas tout à fait ce qu’elle avait souhaité, mais elle ne cracherait pas sur l’opportunité de s’entrainer avec une équipe de la Ligue. Et à présent, elle avait hâte de tout raconter à Blaise et de voir comment il prendrait la nouvelle. S’enorgueillirait-il qu’elle ait suivi son conseil ? Serait-il seulement heureux pour elle ? Ou la soulèverait-il dans ses bras pour l’enlever jusqu’à sa chambre d’hôtel et la récompenser de son bon travail ?

Elle se leva à elle-même les yeux au ciel face à ses fantasmes. Blaise n’était pas du tout quelqu’un d’aussi spontané et démonstratif. On ne l’appelait pas « l’homme de glace » à Poudlard pour rien. Mais faire craquer sa façade était tout ce qu’elle voulait.

-Si tu veux, tu peux te changer dans les vestiaires, proposa Olivier en ramassant quelques gouttes de sa sueur sur son front.

Elle éclata de rire en s’éloignant, n’ayant pas réalisé que se donner à 100% et échapper aux tentatives merdeuses de Jacob de la saboter l’avait laissée dégoulinante dans sa chaude tenue de quidditch. Et maintenant qu’elle n’était plus dans les airs à profiter de la brise, le soleil estival commençait à la cuire doucement et surement.

-Je vais faire ça alors !

Elle se retourna cependant vers lui à mi-parcours et lui adressa un grand sourire :

-Ah, et au fait : merci.

Il s’inclina en une révérence un peu moqueuse avant d’aller rejoindre l’autre poursuiveuse et Ginny continua sa route jusqu’au vestiaire.

L’endroit semblait vide au premier coup d’œil, agréablement dans la pénombre et la fraicheur, et elle commença comme d’habitude par ranger soigneusement son balai dans sa housse, caressant délicatement une dernière fois sa structure en bois et en brindilles comme elle le ferait avec un amant.

Sa robe supérieure de Quidditch était tombée à ses pieds quand une poigne l’agrippa sans douceur et la fit se retourner pour claquer son dos contre un casier. Elle serra les dents pour s’éviter un cri et rouvrit les yeux fermés sur le choc pour fusiller du regard son agresseur, sa main déjà sur l’étui à baguette cousu sur sa ceinture ventrale.

C’était Jacob, bien évidemment.

-Si j’étais toi gamine je ne ferais pas trop l’intéressante. Si tu essaie de me piquer ma place, tu le regretteras !

Il la tapa à nouveau contre le casier avec un geste d’humeur, mais se déroba avant même qu’elle n’ait le temps de sortir sa baguette pour riposter. La prochaine fois, cependant, elle savait qu’elle ne lui laisserait pas le bénéfice du doute.

-Quel connard… Cracha-t-elle doucement dans le vide alors qu’elle se redressait et imaginait déjà les bleus qui devaient fleurir sur son dos.

L’homme qui toutefois serait né pour l’intimider ou la décourager n’était pas encore né et cela ne fit que gonfler sa combativité naturelle. Cela posa cependant, qu’elle le veuille ou non, une ombre sur sa réussite d’aujourd’hui et elle sentait déjà qu’elle n’avait plus autant envie d’en parler.

Oo0O0oO

Ce matin ne fut pas celui qui la verrait arriver avant Maudit Théodore Nott alors Hermione tu son profond soupir et s’installa. De toute façon, elle avait sa petit revanche dans le fait que c’était à Susan et à elle de traiter les nouveaux cas, tandis que l’homme aux cheveux châtains serait la moitié du temps hors de sa vue, coincé dans la pièce d’Archive.

Même si ça signifiait Harry devant la machine à écrire et ça… -argh.

(Peut être que Hermione devrait songer à chercher une formule pour enchanter l’appareil afin qu’il tape tout seul sur commande vocale ?)

En tout cas Harry semblait de bien meilleur humeur que lorsqu’il était parti hier en maudissant dans sa barbe toute l’aile droite du bâtiment. Il avait cependant apporté avec lui la housse contenant son Eclair de Feu et un sac de vêtement de rechange, ce qui prouvait qu’il n’avait pas l’intention d’en rester là.

C’était peu de dire qu’Hermione était inquiète pour lui à plusieurs niveaux, et cela lui permit d’ignorer toute la matinée la façon dont il galérait à taper ses lettres. Elle n’aimait pas l’idée qu’il soit dans les environs directs de Winters, mais ça restait une menace d’ordre professionnel, ce qui l’ennuyait bien plus était le comportement de Ron.

« _Ron ne devrait plus être ton problème_ » souffla une petite voix intelligente dans sa tête.

C’était vrai, et elle devait laisser Harry décider de son propre entourage. Elle n’arriverait jamais à faire taire la douleur qu’elle ressentait encore quand elle le voyait, et ce depuis leur rupture, s’il était toujours sous son nez ou dans ses préoccupations.

Elle y pensa sérieusement alors qu’elle se dirigeait vers l’une des Cheminées pour son rendez-vous avec Hannah. Tous les jeudi midi Megan était préposée aux vérifications d’entrée et de sortie, alors elle ne pouvait pas manger avec sa meilleure amie. Hermione avait fini par se proposer par excès de gentillesse et de zèle, ce qui la conduisait en ce moment à la cafeteria de Ste Mangouste où Hannah était apprentie infirmière.

« Jusqu’à mon mariage » précisait-t-elle toujours quand on lui demandait son travail. « Ensuite je veux me consacrer à mon mari, à Long Garden et à nos enfants. ».

La vie semblait si simple à travers les yeux d’Hannah.

Mais aujourd’hui elle semblait un peu déprimée quand Hermione réussit à la trouver à la sortie d’un couloir :

-Neville est parti pour Poudlard hier, annonça-t-elle avec une petite moue triste.

-C’est bon : vous pourrez continuer à vous voir, la rassura Hermione en la trainant jusqu’à la file d’attente aux caisses. Ce n’est plus comme s’il était élève, il a ses soirées et ses week-ends libres.

-Mais il avait l’air SI heureux ! Couina la blonde.

-C’est une bonne chose, non ?

Tout le monde savait à quel point Neville voulait de ce poste d’apprenti auprès du professeur Chourave et il n’était jamais plus content qu’au contact de plantes de toutes sortes. Pour son ASPIC de botanique, il avait créé un rosier chantant si beau et mélodieux que les examinateurs avaient mis vingt minutes à s’en remettre. Hermione aussi, mais pas vraiment pour les mêmes raisons.

-Mais il était plus heureux que je ne l’ai jamais vu. Plus heureux qu’avec tout ce qui concerne notre mariage ! Il n’était même pas triste de me quitter, conclut Hannah avec une petite moue de chien battu.

Hermione lui mit un plateau entre les mains en constatant que les lamentations de son amie ralentissaient toutes la file et que le personnel derrière eux leur faisait les gros yeux.

-Quoi d’étonnant ? Tout ce qui concerne un mariage est stressant. Harry ne voulait qu’une seule chose durant toutes les préparations : que ce soit terminé et derrière lui. Je sais pas, c’est peut être un truc de gars gryffondors. Tu aurais dû te fiancer à un poufsouffle ou un serpentard si tu voulais de la considération pour cet évènement.

-Je ne veux pas d’un poufsouffle ou d’un serpentard, je veux Neville, grinça Hannah.

-Dans ce cas tu prends Neville avec les avantages et les inconvénients. Le premier étant que tu seras toujours en rivalité avec des plantes.

-Tu ne peux pas tout simplement compatir avec moi ? Soupira Hannah alors qu’elles payaient leur repas.

-En quoi cela serait-il constructif ?

-Ce serait constructif pour mon état mental ! Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu n’as même pas cherché à travailler ici ! Compatir et être à l’écoute des patients est le fond de tout le travail des soigneurs.

-Et je paris que tu fais ça très bien, approuva Hermione en se servant une salade au buffet.

-C’est ce que je préfère.

-Crois-moi alors quand je te dis qu’il vaut mieux ne pas trop écouter MES « patients », sous risque de finir dévoré tout cru. Le Ministère ressemble à une jungle où seule la loi du plus fort prédomine.

-C’est un point de vue… Megan dit que ça lui fait penser à une ruche. Tiens, à propos de Megan, elle t’a dit que Cormac t’avait demandé ?

Une sorte de liquide froid sembla glisser sur tout Hermione, lui provoquant un énorme frisson qui la laissa silencieuse d’effroi et de mortification tout à la fois.

-C…Cormac ? Lâcha-t-elle avec difficulté alors qu’elles prenaient place à une table libre.

-Mais oui, voyons ! Cormac McLaggen ! Vous êtes sortis ensemble en sixième année !

Hermione tenta de bégayer une intense négation à tout cela mais Hannah reprit aussitôt :

-Tu sais qu’il travaille lui aussi à ton étage ? Quelle coïncidence incroyable ! Il est en formation Auror !

-Oh mon dieu, il l’est…

Hannah passa outre son ton funèbre et continua avec joie.

-Il t’a vu mais il n’a pas eu le temps de te parler, et quand il a essayé de trouver l’endroit où tu travaillais, pas moyen de mettre la main dessus !

*Merlin merci pour les bureaux planqués en bout de couloir !*

-Enfin, tu dois être incroyablement excitée ! Je veux dire, il est intéressé par toi, c’est un bel homme avec une future carrière incroyablement sexy et avec une famille très en vue au Ministère ! Si tu joues bien tes pièces, tu pourrais être marié d’ici l’année prochaine ! Et on pourrait même avoir des bébés en même temps !!! Finit glorieusement la jeune femme en tapant dans ses mains d’impatience avec un gloussement.

A cet instant, Hermione pensa qu’il était approprié de s’évanouir dans la cafeteria de Ste Mangouste.

Et elle ne s’en priva pas.

Le visage étonné d’Hannah se flouta en même temps que sa voix qui disait :

-C’était trop de bonheur pour elle…

_A suivre…_


End file.
